Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Cross Dimensions
by Dawnofkalos
Summary: A mystery dungeon story with original charters and story, Taking place in the universe of explorers of time, sky, and darkness meany years after said games. A Fennekin named Flare suddenly finds her self in an unfermilyer place, but, how could anything be fermilyer if she has no memorys? Her resquer, a Riolu by the name of Felix is determined to help her. How hard could it be?
1. A day to remember

Hi there! Thank you for reading this! Just a quick author's note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, but I have come up with my own charters and story. This started becose after playing super mystery dungeon I fell in love with my chariter Flare and her partner Felix. So as a writer I desided to write a story about them. I got the game not long after it came out and finished it in about a week. This final version has been a long time coming. The first version is completely different. But I like this one better any way. I'll be posting chapter two as soon as I can, I hope you'll be looking forward to it! And, be prepared, these chapters will be kinda long. Sorry. -Dawnofkalos.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A day to remember

"_Mmmmm... Ah, ... my head... What happened to me? Where am I?" _The Fennekin sat up slowly, her whole body ached. She blinked slowly, then jumped in surprise. "Huh?!" She was in some kind of void, there is wind here, nothing else. Everything around her even the ground was swirling shades of pink and blue. "What is this place?" She pulled her fluffy tail closer and flattened her large ears. "Flare!" The sudden and loud voice caused her to jump and cover her face with her ears and she curled up in a ball. "Flare listen carefully, " The voice was cut off.

Flare peaked out from behind her ears. "Hello?"

"You must-"

She covered her face again.

"What do you want! Who are you?!" she called. The only response the wind, it was now comparable to a typhoon! She could feel rain pelting her. She opened her eyes and realized she was falling! No sooner then she had realized what was happening she hit the water. She tried to swim but she was thrown around violently by the huge waves. Her vision began to darken and she lost consciousness.

"_... I can hear the waves, the sound is so calm now. It's kinda soothing. Ah, my fur is soaked. I'm so tired and the sand beneath me is warm too." _ She lay still on the ground, she could feel the tide under her back legs. The warm sunlight was shining on her. "_Huh? I can hear footsteps in the sand." _The sound became louder as they came closer, she heard a gasp, and the steps approached

"Hey, are you okay!?" She looked up, her vision was dark, and blurry, but she could make out a blue and gray form. A Riolu, wearing a light green scarf around his neck.

"You look rough. Are you hurt?" he asked.

She tried to lift her head and respond but she collapsed back onto the sand and blacked out again.

She sat up slowly. "Where am I now?" A jolt of fear ran up her spine as she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by fire, and all she could hear were sounds of Pokemon screaming and fighting.

"Flare," she spun around to face where the voice, but no one was there.

"Flare, they're coming." the voice said.

She could hardly react before a beam from the roof of the building fell down on her.

"Ah!" her head shot up, she looked around, she was in some room or something.

"Your awake!"

She looked to her right. The Riolu from before was sitting next to the bed.

"Are you okay, you had me worried there for a while." he smiled warmly.

"I, think so."Her throat ached from disuse.

"That's a relief to hear," he sighed. "When you collapsed like that I got pretty scared. What happened to you?"

She blinked, "_Now that I think about it what did happen to me? I was in some void, and then I fell into the sea during a raging storm. But, that's all I can remember. Well, that and that nightmare I just had." _

"Are you okay? You look a little upset."

"I, I can't remember..." she explained. "_Could that void have been just a dream as well?" _

"Oh no, you have amnesia?" he responded.

"I guess, I'm completely drawing a blank." she was starting to panic.

"Don't worry okay, let's start with, you name! Do you remember your name?" he asked.

"I think, I think my name is Flare, I had a dream before and someone called me Flare." she explained.

"Flare huh? That's a good name, especially for a Fennekin." he smiled. "My name is Felix."

"Thanks for saving me Felix." she smiled a bit.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I couldn't have just left you there." he responded.

"So, where are we?" Flare asked.

"This is the Sunsweet cafe, in Seaport town." Felix explained. "Alice is the owner, she's the one who looks after me. Speaking of, I should probably tell her your awake." He got up and ran over to the door, looking back before closing it. "I'll be right back." Flare flicked her tail in thought. "_How could this have happened, I must have had some kind of family or something before this, maybe we were traveling by air and I fell, or, ….. I have no idea how this could have happened. Or, what I'm going to do, I have no memories, no past, I, I don't even know exactly who I am, I could have been a criminal before this for all I know. Oh what am I going to do, what am I going to do." _She thought.

"I'm back." Felix's voice pulled her back out of her thoughts. She looked over, there was an Audino wearing an apron was with him. "Well look at you all bright eyed and bushy tailed." she said with a smile.

"Alice, Flare has told me, that she can't remember who she was before she fell into the sea." Felix explained.

"What!? Oh you poor dear." she gasped. "Could you have hit your head?"

"I don't think so." Flare responded.

"And you don't remember anything, anything at all?" Alice asked. Flare shook her head. "You poor child." she sighed. But then she smiled. "But don't worry, you'll be safe here. Felix and I will look after you and help you get your memories back."

"Yeah!" Felix added.

"Thanks." Flare smiled again.

"You should get your rest for now, feel free to come down stares in the morning." Alice pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "Come on Felix, we have customers to serve." She lead Felix out of the room, he looked back at her with a warm smile as he left. Flare sighed laying her head on her paws, her eyes landed on the vanity mirror by the bed. She stared into her own reflection. Her mind was spinning with thoughts, but she pushed them out of her mind and closed her eyes, deciding to get some sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she could hear the quiet sounds of someone downstairs. She sat up slowly and jumped out of the bed, and slowly walked out of the room, there was a sort of balcony overlooking the cafe dining room, which was empty right now, and the stairs were against the other wall. She looked down the stairs watching Alice move in and out of the kitchen. "Your up!" Felix startled her and she jumped, the fur on the back of her neck stoed up. "OH, did sartal you, I'm sorry." he smiled.

"I-It's okay." she sighed.

"Come on, Alice is making breakfast." Felix said. Flare followed him closely down the stairs and over to the counter. "Morning you two, how are you feeling Flare?" Alice asked.

"Better I guess." she responded quietly.

"That's good, I hope your hungry." she set out there plates of breakfast, apple slices for Felix, and twigs for Flare. "Um, What's with the sticks?" Felix asked.

"Fennekins like to snack on twigs." Alice explained.

"Realy, that's not true right?" he turned to look at Flare who had about five twigs in her mouth. She looked at him confusedly, "Huh?" Alice laphed. "See, what did I tell you."

"What do they taste like?" Felix asked.

"Well, it's kinda like that taste you get from smoking meat with wood I guess." she responded.

"Now, we need to get ready to open." Alice said.

"Want to help Flare?" Felix asked.

"Okay." Flare smiled acwordly.

"I'll set out the charges, you can wipe down the tables after Felix puts out the table cloths." Alice said. Alice waked over to one of the tables and started taking the chairs down and setting them around it. Felix came out from behind the counter with the table cloths. After Alice had all the chairs down for one table, Felix set out the table cloth, and Flare would clean it off with the wet cloth Felix had given her. "Do you have to do this every day?" she asked.

"Ya, it's not too much work. But I guess I'm just use to it. I've been helping out around here since I was six." Felix said.

"Whow." Flare smiled a bit.

"After we're done why don't you take Flare out and show her around town." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Felix responded.

"Is the town very big?" Flare asked.

"Not realy, it's kinda small considering, to be honest were kinda in the middle of nowhere, there aren't a lot of pokemon here and we don't get many visitors." Alice explained.

"But everyone knows each other, and there all realy nice." Felix said. "For the most part any way." That last part was kinda under his breath, but Flare could hear him clearly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"There nice? They're friendly… umm other synonyms." Alice said.

"_I don't think she heard that second part. I guess I just have good hearing." _Flare desided. "There done."

"Great. Come on, I have someone I want you to meet!" Felix responded.

"Okay." Flare followed him.

"Bye Alice, we'll be back by lunch." Felix said as they left.

"Bye, have fun, and keep a close eye on each other." Alice called. Felix lead her out of the cafe, which was made of a tree. There were several wooden houses around, and shop stales, and centered around a well. There was a forest behind it, and the beach was next to the trees. "What do you think?" Felix asked.

"It's beautiful." Flare smiled and waved her tail.

"Come on, this way." Felix said. He leader her toward the line of shops. "This is the shopping district! You can by idioms at the Kecleon's shop, and there's the Glorious gold shop, and well just plenty of shops!"

"Felix, who's your friend?" Kecleon had spotted them.

"Oh, hey Kecleon. This is Flare, I found her yesterday." Felix responded.

"Um, hi." she added.

"Found?" Kecleon asked.

"She was passed out on the beach." Felix explained. "She has amnesia."

"My word, that's terrible." Kecleon gasped. "Well, we'd be happy to help if you need anything. Right brother." A second, purple Kecleon poked his head out of the back. "Of course."

"You guys are the best." Felix smiled. Flare noded. Kecleon suddenly looked up. "Eh! Hit the deck Felix!" he gasped. Felix instantly ducked as someone rand over and tackled him. "Felix!"

"Ah! Seara, get off me!" he laughed a bit. The Sneasel had him in a head lock and was ruffling the fur on his head. Flare had jumped and hid under the banner for the Kecleon's stall. "Are you okay?" Kecleon asked. She noded. "I get startled easily, I guess being thrown into this situation made me a bit nervous." Kecleon smiled and laughed a bit. "I suppose anyone would be nervous in your situation."

"Who are you talking to?" Seara asked. Felix lifted up the banner, "This is Flare, I found her passed out on the beach yesterday."

"Hi." Flare smiled.

"Did I startle you? Sorry about that." Seara said.

"It's okay, I'm just a little jumpy I guess." Flare responded coming out of hiding.

"This is Seara, she and I have been friends since we were little. She's kinda like my sister." Felix explained.

"Aw, you're too kind." Seara responded.

"I'm showing Flare around town, want to come?" Felix asked.

"Okay, you cool with that Flare?" Seara said.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all." she smiled.

"See you later Kecleon." Felix called as they walked off. Kecleon smiled and laughed to himself.

"So you don't remember anything?" Seara asked.

"I remember falling in the sea during a crazy storm, and two strange dreams I had. There was someone talking to me, they called me Flare so that's how I remembered my name." she explained.

"Whow, that's intense." Seara responded.

"While we're going around, we should head to the police office, maybe they'll know her from a missing pokemon report or something." Felix said.

"That's a good idea." Seara gasped.

"I don't know... " Flare flicked her tail.

"Don't get disheartened. Alice and I said we would help you get your memories back so help you we shall!" Felix declared.

"Thanks." Flare laughed a bit.

"Whow, quick hide!" Seara grabbed Felix's wrist and scoped Flare up under her arm, pulling them behind one of the houses. "What's the matter?" Flare asked.

"Shh." Seara responded. "It's T.j"

"Oh no." Felix sighed. As they peared around the corner a Houndour walked by. "Okay, he's gone." Seara said.

"Who's T.j?" Flare asked.

"He's one of the other kids in town." Felix explained.

"And he hates us for some reason, but to be fair, he hates everyone." Seara added.

"Which is a shame because besides us he and Amber are the only other kids our age." Felix said.

"Amber?" Flare asked.

"She's a Vulpix, but she doesn't talk to any of us, she probably thinks she's better the us, cuz her parents are loaded." Seara explained.

"Come on, we still have more to show you." Felix said. He lead them out from behind the building. "There's the police station." The three walked into the building, there was a Magneton at the front desk. "Hey officer Magneton." Seara said.

"What are you to kids up to?" he responded.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something." Felix explained.

"How can I be of service?" he smiled.

"This is Flare." Felix picked her up so he could see her. "I found her washed up on the beach yesterday, and she has amnesia."

"We were wondering if she was on the missing Pokemon list." Seara added.

"Hmm, that is a predicament. Let me take a look." He floated over and started looking throw some papers. "This may take a minute."

"It's okay." Felix said.

"Help!" a Kangaskhan came in.

"Miss. Kangaskhan, what's the matter?" Felix asked.

"Oh, my baby has run off and I just can't find her anywhere." she explained. "I've been searching for hours."

"Oh dear, and I'm the only one here right now." Magneton said.

"We could help look." Felix responded.

"Yeah." Flare added.

"Oh, thank you." Kangaskhan sighed.

"Okay then, let's go!" Seara said. They went back out and started looking around, talking to other villagers in search for the baby Kangaskhan. "Any luck?" Seara asked.

"No nothing." Felix sighed.

"Whhaaaa!"

"Huh?" Flare's ears perked up.

"Something wrong?" Felix asked.

"I can hear crying." she explained.

"Crying? But I don't hear anything." Seara responded.

"Do you think you could find where it's coming from?" Felix added.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the woods." Flare explained.

"You mean Berry woods." Seara asked. Flare nodded.

"Could it be Kangaskhan?!" Felix gasped.

"It's worth a look." Seara said.

"Let's go, lead the way Flare." Felix decided.

"Okay." she ran into the trees following her ears, the sound began to slowly get louder as she made her way through the trees. "Whow!" Felix suddenly stopped cold. "What's the matter?" Flare asked.

"Did you pick up on something?" Seara added.

"Huh?" Flare gave them a confused look.

"Oh ya, I didn't, tell you. Um, as a Riolu, I have the ability to sense something called aura." Felix explained.

"It's an energy all living things give off, some Pokemon like Riolu can sense it." Seara added.

"I'm not trained so, I can only tell the emotion of someone by there aura." Felix held his arm and looked at his paws.

"That's so cool." Flare gasped, she started wagging her tail. "Did you since the baby Kangaskhan?"

"You don't think it's weird?" Felix asked.

"Why would I?" she responded. Seara smiled. "So what did you get?"

"I think it is the baby Kangaskhan. It's realy scared, that's why I got a chill like that." Felix explained.

"So were getting closer. Let's go!" Flare took off again, Felix and Seara exchanged a look before following her. "Look, there she is!" Flare gasped as the baby Pokemon appeared throw the trees. The baby Pokemon gasped upon seeing them. "It's okay kido, we're gonna take you back to your mom okay." Seara said. The baby Kangaskhan sniffed and smiled a bit. "Aw don't cry you're okay now. Come on and ride on my shoulders." Seara responded. She giggled as Seara lifted her up onto her shoulders. "Wow, your good with kids." Flare said.

"I kinda have to be." Seara smiled. "I have a two year old sister."

"Yeah, Feather is a hand full." Felix laphed.

"That's so cute." Flare responded.

"Look! It's Miss. Kangaskhan." Felix said.

"Mama!" the baby gasped.

"Oh Elisha! Thank goodness you're alright." Miss. Kangaskhan said as Seara handed her daughter to her. "How did you find her?"

"Flare was somehow able to hear her crying in the Berry woods from over here." Seara explained.

"Well, Fennekins have excellent hearing you know, they ott to with such large ears." Miss. Kangaskhan said.

"I was wondering what kind of Pokemon you were." Seara responded.

"It's understandable you wouldn't know, they aren't to common these days." Miss. Kangaskhan explained. "Where are you from by the way?" Flare flicked her tail. "I, don't know."

"I found her on the beach, she has amnesia." Felix responded.

"Oh you poor dear." she gasped.

"Don't worry, we're going to help her find them." Seara said.

"Hm, well, as far as I'm concerned you're close to being a rescue team like you wanted." Miss. Kangaskhan and her baby waved there goodbyes. "What did she mean rescue team?" Flare asked.

"A rescue team is a group of up to four Pokemon who go into mystery dungeons to rescue Pokemon." Felix explained with stars in his eyes.

"Mystery dungeons?" Flare added.

"There strange places, like in forests or caves, strange and mystical mazes that are never the same every time you enter them, there full of strange Pokemon who only know how to fight, and if you're defeated you wake up and find yourself back where you started." Seara said in a spooky tone.

"Whow." Flare responded. They walked back into the police station. "Ah, there you are, thank you for helping Miss. Kangahan, she came by and told me what happened." Magneton explained.

"Did you find anything about Flare?" Felix asked.

"I'm afraid not, there's not a single Fennekin on the missing Pokemon's list. But oddly enough there were two legendary Pokemon there." he said.

"Legendary Pokemon?" Seara looked confused.

"There almost never seen, how would we know if there missing?" Felix asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, it may have been some kind of mistake, I mean, in most cases if a legendary Pokemon went missing everything would go downhill fast." Magneton responded.

"What legionaries were they?" Seara wondered.

"Solgaleo and Lunala, no one has seen those two for aegis." Magneton sighed.

"So, how do we know there not missing?" Flare asked.

"Because the sun still comes up, and the moon still comes out at night. Every legendary and mythical Pokemon are connected to something, there not gods by any means but they do hold some kind of special connection to what they represent. Take say, Crisalia for example. She's the mythical Pokemon of dreams, it's said that if you sleep holding one of her feathers you'll have good dreams, and her counterpart Darkrai, he's pretty shy, according to legend, he'll use his power to give anyone who comes to close horrible nightmares." Magneton explained.

"Whow." Flare said.

"But anyway, if Flare's not on the list. Does that mean whoever looks after her doesn't know she's missing?" Felix asked.

"Yes that's one theory, there are a few other explanations, but I'm afraid there not so pleasant." Magneton responded.

"That Flare doesn't have anyone to report her missing." Seara said. Flare flattened her ears. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll figure it out." Seara assured her. She smiled but she was upset.

"Yeah! I'm not going to rest until you know who you are!" Felix's determine tone made her smile more genuine. "Hey Felix, I have an idea. I'm going to guess, you want to be on a rescue team."

"Yeah, I guess it was easy to tell huh. It's always been a dream of mine." he responded.

"Then, why don't we just make a team ourselves." she said.

"Ooohhhhh!" Seara gasped.

"Well, it's not easy. You can't just say your a rescue team. You have to be certified, and join a guild." Felix explained.

"You promised to return my memories, I want to return the favor. So I'm promising to make you dream come true." Flare decided.

"Yeah! I like this one!" Seara cheared. Felix smiled and chuckled a bit. "I guess you're more stubborn then I took you for."

"So you'll go for it?" Seara asked.

"We'll need some supplies, and I'll have to figure out how to get certified." Felix responded.

"Yes!" Seara said.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Flare asked, the three took of to prepare for what lay ahead.

So what did you think? I hope you liked it! I just thought I would explain realy quick. Seara's name. It came about becose her name was sapost to be Sarah but I didn't know how to spell it. I was corrected while I had already finished a large porshen of this chapter and not wanting to go back and change it I just desided her name was Seara now. That's pronounced See-Rah, or Sear-ah. I think...


	2. A Team For Hope

**CHAPTER TWO**

A team for hope

"Hey Flare you up!" Felix's voice startled her and she sat up in bed throwing her blanked off her head. "Y-yeah. I'll be down in a minute!" she responded.

"Great, I've got someone here I want you to meet!" Felix called.

"_Someone he wants me to meet? I wonder who it could be."_ she thought jumping out of bed. She started to brush out her fur. "_He introduced me to every Pokemon we ran into when he showed me around yesterday. Could it be someone who doesn't live in town. Or maybe we just didn't happen to see them." _She had been here for three days now, and last night she had a nightmare like the one before. So strange. She sighed as she finished with her fur. "This would be so much easier with aoposable thumbs." She hoped down off the chair and padded out of the room and out onto the balcony. "Morning Flare, did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Relatively." she responded.

"You're up!" Felix ran up the stairs pulling a Charmeleon by his wrist. "Whow, easy Felix." he laughed.

"So this is who you want me to met." Flare smiled.

"Yep, this is Charcoal!" Felix said.

"I've known him and Seara since they were too little to talk." he explained ruffling the Riolu's fur.

"It's nice to meet you." Flare responded.

"Felix told me what happened to you. I'm glad to see you're in good spirits." Charcoal said.

"It's not hard with him and Seara around." she laughed. "Did he tell you about the rescue team?"

"Oh shoot I forgot!" Felix gasped.

"Rescue team? So you finally decided to chase your dreams." Charcoal said.

"Well, they didn't exactly give me a choice." Felix responded. Seara came up the stairs. "She said that she wants to make his dreams come true in return for helping her find her memories."

"Have you had any luck yet?" Charcoal asked.

"No, I've only been here for three days, and one of those days I was sleeping the whole time." Flare explained.

"Hmm, sounds like you'll have lots of work to do. Especially with your team. You'll need to join a guild and be certified. Thankfully I can help you with that." Charcoal said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Seara responded.

"Charcoal and his parents are an exploration team, they travel all around the world!" Felix explained.

"Whow." Flare gasped.

"Well, it's not as glamorous as it sounds." he laughed. "But like any other team we had to be certified and join a guild as well."

"So what do we have to do?" Seara asked.

"Well the first part is joining the guild, some do paper applications, but I think you should join the guild were in. We're given a lot more freedom then others do." Charcoal said.

"What guild is it?" Flare asked.

"The Wigglytuff guild in Treasure town." Charcoal responded.

"Whate isn't Treasure town kinda far away?" Seara pointed out ignoring Felix's excited squealing. "It's only up the cost, we could get there by foot in a day." Charcoal explained.

"We're definitely going there!" Felix said.

"I'm guessing you like that place." Flare responded.

"The Wigglytuff guild is world famous!" Felix explained.

"They even saved the world once." Charcoal added.

"Whow." Flare gasped.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Seara asked.

"My mom and dad said they would talk to Alice and Seara's dad about it, we'll be heading that way so we could take you with us." Charcoal explained. "But there will be a mystery dungeon on the way."

"Yeah, that's something I should mencon. None of us have been in a mystery dungeon before." Seara said.

"That's okay. I'll show you all you'll need to know." Charcoal responded.

"Flare will be helpful too, she has realy good hearing." Felix added.

"Well I guess." she smiled.

"That will come in handy." Charcoal said.

"If you kids are going into a dungeon, you have some preparation to do." Alice called.

"Why don't you kids head into town and get some supplies." a Charizard added.

"Okay mom." Charcoal responded. "Come on." they all headed out of the cafe, and towards the shopping district. "So what will we need?" Flare asked.

"All kinds of things, oran berries, reviver, seeds, there are all kinds of things you may need." Charcoal explained. "The best place to find it all is at a Kecleon shop."

"Well hello my friends, and Charcoal, back from exploring I see." Kecleon said.

"Hey." Flare responded.

"We're not back for too long this time, we're going to take these kids to Treasure town to register with the guild." Charcoal explained.

"So you'll be heading throw the sunny fields. It's a good dungeon for beginners I hear." Kecleon said.

"Yeah, there are a few enemy Pokemon there, but there all prity low level." Charcoal responded.

"What level are you guys by the way?" Seara asked.

"I'm, five." Felix sighed.

"Me too." Seara said.

"Ah! I don't know what level I am!" Flare gasped.

"Oh shoot, I didn't think about that. We don't know any of your personal information do we." Charcoal said.

"I-I, I don't even know how old I am!" Flare added in a panicked tone.

"Hey hey, it's okay Flare. Calm down." Felix said. "I'm sure if we explained to them they'll understand."

"Yeah. You can't help it if you can't remember." Seara added.

"You're right, sorry about that." Flare responded. "When I think about my memories I get a little shaken up I guess."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Felix said setting his paw on her shoulders.

"Well if you're going into a dungeon you're going to need somethings. Let's see what I've got here." Kecleon said. "Here we are, ten oran berries, four reviver seeds just in case. And I've got a defense scarf and a peach scarf for Seara and Flare."

"Scarves?" Flare asked.

"The have special effects." Seara said.

"Here, You take the peacha scarf. It'll protect you from poison." Felix tie the scarf in a bow around her neck, it was pink, with white spots. "Thanks." Flare smiled.

"I'll take the Defense scarf then." Seara responded tying it around her neck.

"Won't you two need something?" Flare asked.

"I have this, it's a cover band." Charcoal said showing the yellow band around his wrist.

"And I have my Correlation scarf." Felix added.

"Here's the poke." Charcoal handed Kecleon the money.

"Good luck." Kecleon responded.

"Let's go over to my house, I want to see if my dad will let me go." Seara said.

"Okay. My dad should be over there too." Charcoal added.

Seara's house was not to far away, an equal distance from the shopping district and the cafe. Seara opened the door. "Dad!" she called.

"Hey Seara." her father was in the living room on the couch with Charcoal's dad. Seara's little sister Feather was in his lap trying to get at the flame on the end of the Charizard's tail.

"Hey dad." Charcoal said.

"Hey kidos you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got some supplies from the Kecleon shop." Felix responded.

"So are you going to let me go dad?" Seara chimed in.

"Yes, but I want you to behave yourself you hear." her father said.

"Behave yourself." her sister added.

"You're one to talk." Seara laughed.

"Oh, this must be Flare right." The Weavile said.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." she responded.

"It's nice to meet you too." he smiled.

"Ah yes the one Felix was talking about. The name's Raze I'm Charcoal's old man." he explained. Flare smiled.

"Mom is still back at the cafe with Alice." Charcoal said.

"Okay, if we're going to make it to Treasure town before sundown we should head out now." Raze responded.

"Take care everyone." Seara's father called.

"Take care!" Feather added. Charcoal's mother and Alice we're waiting outside the cafe. "Ready to go?" Raze asked.

"Yep." his wife responded.

"Good luck, stay out of trouble." Alice said, she hugged Felix tightly. Flare smiled to herself. "_I guess I don't have anyone to wish me luck huh." _Just then Alice scooped her up and hugged her against her chest. "Be careful, and keep an eye on Felix for me."

"Okay." Flare smiled. Alice set her back on the ground, and the group started there journey.

"So what is the guild like?" Seara asked.

"There are all kinds of Pokemon there." Charcoal said.

"Yes, and it has been around for a long time now." Raze added.

"The guild hall is in a mountain by the town." his wife explained.

"In the mountain?!" Flare gasped.

"Yes, there are two floors carved into the mountain, there are even windows where you can see the town or the beach from inside." Raze said.

"Wow, that's so cool." Felix responded.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts." Seara decided.

"What's the matter?" Flare asked.

"Seara has a fear of heights." Charcoal explained.

"I do not!" she retorted.

"Don't worry, it's not very high up." Felix said.

"Yeah, just close your eyes." Flare added.

"And don't look down." Charcoal responded.

"Thank you captain obvious." Seara sighed.

"How exactly does the guild work any way?" Flare asked.

"Well, everything is run by the guild's master. But we do have to follow the rules given by the HAPPI federation." Charcoal's mother explained.

"The HAPPI federation?" Seara responded.

"They set the rules for all the guilds and teams. If you break a rule you'll lose your certification." Raze said.

"Whow." Felix responded.

"Yep, there very strict. Anyways, once you're certified, you'll be given official team badges and bags. And when a Pokemon needs help, they'll make a request and it will be posted on the board in the guild hall." Charcoal explained.

"Are we going to have to move?" Flare asked.

"I hope not." Felix added.

"I don't think so." Charcoal's mom said. "Since you're still kids I don't think they would make you."

"Well, we think we're all kids." Seara responded. Flare whined a bit to herself.

"Well, Flare is kinda small for a Fennekin realy." Charcoal's mom pointed out.

"Ember does research on all kinds of Pokemon." Raze explained.

"I can't help if I'm only a foot tall." Flare flicked her tail.

"Well, you're not too far off. The basic height for a Fennekin is a foot and four inches. My guess you're as big as you're going to get before you evolve, you're just a little short." Ember said.

"Is there a way we could tell how old she is?" Felix asked.

"Yes actually. Many Pokemon have a physical attribute that can tell there age. Like the horns of a Toros or the tusks of an Axew. For a Fennekin or one of its evolution it's the length of the fur in there ears." Ember explained.

"Realy?" Seara responded.

"The purpose of the fur is to help vent hot air away from her body, if you make her mad, embarrassed her, or if she gets overheated, her ears will start releasing steam. So the Fur doesn't fall out as much as others. And Flare looks like she's about sixteen to me." Ember said.

"Ha! We're older then you!" Seara responded. "Felix and I are seventeen!"

"And I'm nineteen." Charcoal said looking over Seara's shoulder. "Show off." she mumbled.

"So I'm the youngest then." Flare sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal, Seara and I are only a year or so older." Felix responded.

"Look alive kids, this is it." Raze said silencing them. "The entrance to the sunny field mystery dungeon."

"It's so pretty." Flare gasped.

"Don't let your guard down, this place is full of enemy Pokemon." Ember responded.

"Thankfully there pretty low level." Charcoal added.

"I still don't know how to use my moves." Flare sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Felix assured her.

"You're probably level five like Felix and I." Seara said thoughtfully.

"Your move set is probably scratch, tail whip, and ember." Ember responded.

"Ooh! You can breath fire!" Seara gasped.

"Um, I don't know." Flare sighed.

"Come on give it a try, just like this." Charcoal breathed a small spirit of fire.

"Well, okay." Flare took in a deep breath and exhaled a small ball of flames. "Ah, I did it!" her tail began to wag.

"See! You're a natural!" Charcoal smiled.

"That was great Flare!" Felix added.

"With all the fire types we have we shouldn't have much of a problem getting throw." Raze said.

"That's good to hear." Flare sighed.

"Aw come on, this will be easy." Seara responded.

"Dungeons can be tricky, there are some dungeons with over thirty floors." Charcoal said.

"Floors?" Flare asked.

"Thirty!" Seara gasped.

"A mystery dungeon is made up of several floors, this one has five. You move on from one floor to the next by taking the stairs." Raze explained.

"So, there'll be just a random staircase in the middle of a filed?" Seara asked.

"Yep, mystery dungeons are one of the strangest anomalies in our world." Ember said.

"Look at all this tall grass." Flare pointed out.

"That'll be what defines the path, we'll have to follow it and find the stares. Keep an eye out for enemy pokemon, they can show up anywhere." Raze said.

"What happens if you leave that path?" Seara asked.

"No one knows, anyone who's tried it has never been seen again." Ember responded. That is unless, they can swim or fly."

"Some say, you'll be lost to wander forever." Charcoal said.

"That's not easing my nerves." Flare responded.

"Don't worry, we'll stay on the path and find the stares as fast as we can and we'll be out before sundown." Felix assured her. The group walked into a small clearing, as they walked throw. "Huh?!" Seara gasped as the ground beneath her suddenly changed to show a strange symbols and began to glow. "Seara!" Flare gasped. She and Felix ran towards her to pull her away but. "Whow!"

"Ah!"

"Oof."

"Huh?" Flare opened her eyes. "Um, you guys. Did we move?"

"No, we were worpted." Felix gasped.

"What?" Seara asked.

"That thing you stepped on, It was a warp tile, it was hidden in the grass." Felix explained.

"I can't see or hear the others anywhere!" Flare gasped.

"So we must have been sent pretty far away." Felix said.

"What are we going to do?" Seara asked.

"The only thing we can do is keep moving and look for the stairs. Maybe we'll find them on the way." Felix responded.

"I realy don't like this." Flare whined.

"It's okay, we have some of the idioms with us. And like Ember said the enemy Pokemon are pretty weak." Felix assured her. "We'll be fine."

"If you say so." Seara sighed.

"Which way should we go?" Flare asked.

"Hmm, well. There's only one path." Felix pointed out.

"Okay, let's go." Seara said. They followed the path, it lead them for sometime before they came to a clearing. "Hey look, the stares!" Flare gasped.

"What luck!" Seara added.

"But we haven't found Charcoal and his parents yet." Felix sighed.

"Hey look I found a note." Flare said. "To Felix, Flare and Seara, we've made it past this floor. I know you can make it throw. See you on the other side."

"So they've moved on without us." Seara gasped.

"Once we get certified we'll be going through dungeons on our own all the time. We'll need to learn how to figure them out on our own." Felix said.

"I guess." Flare responded.

"Come on." Seara sighed. They headed up the stairs and to the second floor. They wondered around that floor for a while. "How long have we been walking?" Seara asked.

"I don't know. Just hang in there a little longer." Felix sighed.

"Hey, guys did you hear that?" Flare responded.

"What's the matter?" Seara looked back at her.

"I heard something. I could be an enemy Pokemon." Flare explained.

"Let's keep moving. We don't want them to find us." Felix said. They kept walking and came around a corner and. "Ah!" Flare jumped as the came face to face with. "It's just a caterpie." Seara sighed.

"I wasn't expecting it!" Flare responded.

"Hey look Ember was right, you're ears are steaming." Seara said.

"Stop teasing me." Flare whined. The Caterpie looked annoyed and shot a sticky white string wrapping around Seara pinning her arms against her sides. "Whow!"

"Umm, I think he's not friendly." Flare said.

"Hey guys, I, can't move." Seara added.

"Okay, I'll try." Felix stepped forward. Then with a white glow around him he dashed forward and hit the caterpie sending it sprawling. It pulled itself up and tackled Felix, He glowed red and blocked the attack, before glowing white again and hitting it like before, knocking it out. "Whow, nice job." Flare said.

"Oh, thanks." he responded rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey, a little help." Seara called.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Flare used her fire to burn the threads.

"That wasn't so bad." Felix sighed.

"What movies were those?" Flare asked.

"Quick attack, and Endure, I also know Foresight." Felix explained.

"I know Scratch, Leer, and taunt." Seara added.

"Hey look!" Felix gasped. "It's the stairs!"

"Thank goodness." Flare sighed. The three continued on as they tried to make it out, on the third floor Flare managed to defeat a Wermple all by herself. And Seara beat a caterpie. The stares from the fourth to the fifth floor were practically right next to each other. And on the fifth floor they beat a Butterfree together. They finally made it out at sunset. "Look there they are!" Charcoal gasped.

"We made it!" Flare cheared.

"About time." Seara sighed.

"Sorry we took so long." Felix added.

"It's okay. But we'll have to spend the night here." Raze said.

"I love camping!" Seara gasped.

"I'm just glad I'll be getting some sleep." Flare sighed.

"We've got the campsite all set up." Ember called. They all gathered around the campfire in beds of straw. Flare curled up in a little ball and closed her eyes. She was so tired after today.

"Did you have any trouble getting throw?" Ember asked.

"Not too much, we ran into a few enemy Pokemon. But they weren't too hard to beat." Felix said sitting down.

"The hard part was finding the stares." Seara added.

"Thankfully Treasure town isn't too far away, and they'll be no more mystery dungeons to get there." Raze responded. Flare started to fall asleep, soon she was completely unconscious.

"_Mmmmm….. I smell smoke. It's that dream again. I'm not even going to bother opening my eyes. I don't want to see it."_

"Flare! Flare where are you!" her head shot up, a voice. "Flare, come out. It'll be okay!"

"Who's there hello?" she called.

"Flare! Flare!" she could see a figure throw the smoke and flames. It was huge. "Flare! Flare!"

"Who's there!" she responded. The fur along her spine stood up as she heard loud screams. "Hey! Who's there!" she yelled.

"Flare!?" Felix's voice suddenly woke her. "Are you okay?!" he asked, he looked freaked out.

"Y-yeah, it was just a, just a dream." she sighed, forcing her fur to lay flat. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yeah, a little. I picked up on your aura in my sleep." he explained.

"I thought, you had to since it or something." Flare said.

"That's the thing, I was never trained, so I can't control my power. So I'll randomly pick up on someone else's emotions. Once I sensed Alice's aura on accident just as she burned her paw on the stove." Felix responded.

"Ooh." Flare cringed.

"Yeah, not fun." Felix sighed. "But, what were you dreaming about?"

"I can't quite tell. To tell you the truth, I keep having almost the same dream every night." Flare explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Felix asked.

"I didn't think it was important, but. I heard a voice in my dream calling for me. I know I've heard there voice before but. I don't know where. It was hard to make anything out, I could hear screams, and everything was on fire." Flare put a paw on her head.

"Do you think, your dream has something to do with your memories?" Felix asked.

"Maybe." Flare responded.

"Look who's up first." Raze said. Flare hadn't noticed, but the sun had come up above them. Ember lifted her head and yawned. "Okay Seara, Charcoal up and adome." Seara groaned and sifted in her sleep. And Charcoal lifted his head rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After putting out the fire and getting some food, the group continued walking, within twenty minutes they made it to Treasure town. "Whow." Flare gasped.

"This place is so big." Seara added.

"Hey look there's the guild hall." Felix pointed out. Seara swallowed.

"Don't worry Seara, we won't let anything happen to you." Flare said.

"Yeah. You're perfectly safe." Ember added.

"Come on let's go." Charcoal called. They walked past the shops and came to the large staircase that lead to the top of the mountain. Seara stayed close to them all as they made there way up. At the top, was a tent that looked like a Wigglytuff, totem poles with several Pokemon on them, and an open hole on the ground with pieces of wood forming a great over it. "Okay, we'll have to get the gatekeeper to let us in." Raze said.

"The gatekeeper?" Flare asked.

"I'll show you." Charcoal responded. He walked up to the great and stoed on it. Suddenly and voice come from below. "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!" Then a second voice. "Who's footprint, who's footprint." The first voice again. "The footprint is Charmeleon's, the footprint is Charmeleon's." Charcoal stepped off. "See." Raze crossed next, then Ember, followed by Felix, and Flare. "Come on Seara, it's not so bad. You can do it." Flare called. Seara looked down the deep hole and took in a deep breath. With her eyes shut she stepped on. "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected."

"Who's footprint, who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Sneasel's, the footprint is Sneasel's." Seara quickly ran over to the others. The gate opened to let time into the tent. Inside was a latter that lead into the mountain. The room was full of all kinds of Pokemon. "Whow." Felix breathed.

"There's so many." Flare added.

"Hey! Look who's back!" a Luxray appeared walking over with an Espeon.

"Hey Spark!" Raze responded.

"How are you two?" Ember asked.

"We're great. Right Ella." he turned to the Espeon who noded. "So what brings you back. It's rare to see you."

"We've brought some new additions to the guild." Ember explained. "This is Felix, Flare, and Seara." Spark blinked, and Ella flinched a bit. "It's nice to meet you." Spark said quietly with a smile. "Master Wigglytuff is in his office. We'll have to get Chatot to let us in." Spark terned and Ella waved with her tail for them to follow. As Flare looked around, she noticed some of the other members were looking at them, and whispering. She couldn't make out what they were saying with all the noise. "Hey, Chatot." Spark called.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" the bird Pokemon chirped.

"We've got some new recruits." Spark responded. Chatot looked to the children then looked at Ella for a moment. "Hm, well I will tell Wigglytuff." He flapped into the other room.

"What was with the staring?" Seara asked.

"Ella doesn't speak. But she'll use her telepathy to talk to some Pokemon. I've never heard her voice. But she's talked to my mom before." Charcoal explained.

"Okay, come on in. But remember. Don't anger the master." Chatot said. "_That was a sudden change in tone." _Flare thought. They all walked into the room. "Guild master." Chatot said. The Wigglytuff in the chair got up and walked over. "Welcome new friends!" he declared. "Wasn't expecting that." Flare whispered. "My name is Wigglytuff, and I am the master of the world famous Wigglytuff guild! And what are you're names?"

"My name is Felix, and this is Seara and Flare." he explained. Wigglytuff smiled. "Oh what wonderful names. You are all from Seaport yes?"

"Well, kinda." Seara responded.

"Kinda?" Chatot asked.

"Well, Flare is an interesting case." Ember said.

"Felix found her washed up on the beach at Seaport a few days ago. She has amnesia." Seara explained. Flare noticed Spark and Ella look at each other out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my that's nothing to worry about. We've had a member with such a predicament before." Wigglytuff said.

"For real?" Flare asked.

"Yes, in fact the resemblance is uncanny." Chatot added.

"Now, for your certification I'll need some information from you." Wigglytuff said.

"Like what?" Seara asked.

"Let's see." Chatot pulled out a slip of paper, "We'll need your base of operations, the speeches and age of the members, and your team name."

"Ah! I hadn't even thought about a name." Felix gasped.

"To answer the other questions, base of operations is the Sunsweet cafe, speeches are Riolu, Fennekin, and Sneasel as you can see. Felix and Seara are seventeen, and Flare is sixteen. Probably." Charcoal said.

"What are we going to name our team?" Felix asked.

"Don't look at me I'm terrible at naming things." Seara responded.

"Umm, how about, team, hope?" Flare suggested.

"Hope huh?" Seara said.

"Oh! That's good I like it." Felix added.

"Team, H-o-p-e. There." Wigglytuff had taken the paper form Chatot.

"Here we go, your bag. You'll find your official badges inside." he laid the bag in front of the three. "Whow, so pretty." Flare gasped.

"Now there's one last thing." Wigglytuff said.

"What's that?" Seara asked.

"Your first job!" Wigglytuff responded excitedly.

"As the final part of your certification you must pull off a job on your own." Chatot explained.

"Okay, so what job are we going to do?" Flare asked.

"I have the perfect one!" Wigglytuff handed Felix a peace of paper as Seara pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Rescue Cubone from the fourth floor of Beach cave." Felix said.

"There'll be a lot of water types in there, and we have a fire type on our team." Seara responded.

"It's okay Seara, I'll just hang back and play support." Flare decided.

"Well, if you say so." she sighed putting the strap for the bag over Flare's head.

"The Beach cave is well, on the beach." Chatot said.

"Take the time to see if the Krabie are out on your way back. Trust me." Spark added.

"Good luck." Charcoal pulled Felix into a head lock and ruffled his fur.

"Ah, stop it!" he laughed. The others watched as the three left. Ella flipped her tail. "_Was that realy who I think it was."_

"Yep, he's gotten big hasn't he." Ember sighed.

"Seventeen. Has it realy been that long." Spark added.

"I know." Raze responded.

"I don't know why we don't just tell him." Charcoal said.

"I know it seems unfair but. You know how he can be." Ember sighed.

"Okay, this is it. Beach cave." Felix said.

"Whow, it looks dark in there." Seara pointed out.

"I got it." Flare pulled out a stick and breathed flames onto the end. "Here." she handed it to Felix. "Good idea." he responded. He held the torch out into the darkness. "Let's go." They made there way into the cave, Flare could hear the sounds of the water dripping from the roof. "It's kinda chilly in here too." Felix said.

"Isn't it great." Seara sighed.

"It's cold?" Flare asked.

"Of course you two don't care." Felix laphed.

"What, I'm part ice type." Seara said.

"I guess I have an internal heater." Flare added. Felix put his paw on her head. "Oh yeah you're really warm."

"I guess that's why fire types don't get sick." Seara responded.

"Oh look, it's the stares." Flare said.

"Good, we'll make it to the next floor no problem." Felix sighed. They made there way up the stairs and to the second floor. "Whow!" Felix ducked as a spray of water went over his head. "Look, it's a Shellder." Seara said.

"Okay I'll handle him, you make sure Flare doesn't get wet." Felix responded handing the torch to Seara.

"Be careful." Flare called. Felix ran forwards and quick attacked the Shellder, but it suddenly slammed it's shell shut. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow." Felix fell back on his butt and held his muzzle.

"Are you okay?" Flare asked. Seara was dying of laughter. "Oh yeah it's only a little nose bleed." Felix responded wiping the blood off his face. The Shellder peaked out of its shell a bit, chuckling. "Oh you think that's funny? Take this then." instead of using one of his moves, Felix simply punted the Shellder into the cave wall. It peaked back out of its shell, and shot Felix in the face with a water gun. "Ah!" Felix growled to himself now soaking wet. The Shellder was about to throw itself at Felix in a tackle attack but Felix crossed his arms over his face to guard and, suddenly started to glow red. The Shelter was thrown into the wall with a great force knocking it out. "Huh?" Felix lowered his arms confused.

"Hey, that was Counter. You learned a new move." Seara said running over.

"You must have gone up a level." Flare added. Felix smiled. "That was pretty good timing."

"Here, I found some bandigis in the bag." Flare said. Felix sat down so she could put a bandage on his nose. "Thanks."

"We better get you dried off too, don't want our leader catching a cold." Seara added.

"Huh? Me the leader?" Felix responded.

"You're the one who wanted this. Besides. You're the highest level." Seara explained.

"I second the motion." Flare added with a wave of her tail. Felix smiled. Flare was able to dry him off by starting a fire. Then they were off again. "I hope we can get to the third floor without running into any more enemy Pokemon." Felix sighed.

"Me too." Flare added.

"Hey look, another open space." Seara pointed out.

"See the stairs?" Flare asked.

"Nope, there not here." Felix responded.

"Wah!" Flare gasped as she tripped over something.

"You okay?" Felix gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she sighed pulling herself up.

"Uhh, Flare, what's that?" Seara asked.

"Huh?" she looked behind her to come face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. A chill ran down her spine. "It's a Kabutops!" Felix gasped. It slashed at Flare with its claw. "Ah!"

"Leave her alone!" Seara growled, she ran over and scratched it back. Flare scrambled to her paws and shot some Embers at it. But the Kabutops just shook it off. "Uh oh." Flare said. Felix ran out from behind Seara to use his Quick attack on it, just before he did, the Kabutops ducked into it's shell and when Felix hit it he hurt his paw. "OW! Not this thing too!" Seara scratched at the Kabutops, knocking it out this time. "Thanks guys." Flare sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Seara responded.

"Is you're paw okay Felix?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, didn't hurt as much this time." Felix sighed.

"Ah! Look, The stares!" Seara gasped. They were visible at the end of a short path out of the opening. They quickly made it up them. "That's floor two done." Felix said.

"I just hope Floor three will be a little easier." Flare smiled. Unfortunately the third floor held more battles for them, a Corsola, two eastern Shellos, and another Shellder. But finally they made it to the fourth floor and. "Look, it's Cubone!" Flare gasped. The three ran over. "Ah, please, please don't hurt me!" he gasped.

"It's okay, we came to save you." Fare said.

"Realy?" he sniffed.

"Yeah, come on let's get you out of here." Seara responded.

"O-okay." he smiled a bit. They lead the little Cubone out of the cave, and as the came out, the sun was setting. "Whow, look at the bubbles!" Flare gasped.

"Yeah, the Krabie come out and blow bubbles at sunset." Cubone explained.

"It's amazing." Seara responded.`

"This must have been what Spark was talking about." Felix said.

"I've never seen anything so pretty." Flare added.

"Yeah, there's nothing like this near Seaport." Seara responded. The walked along the beach and made there way back to the guild hall. "We're back." Felix said climbing down the latter.

"And we got Cubone." Seara added caring him down the latter.

"What happened to your face?" Charcoal asked.

"I smashed my nose into a Shelder's shell." Felix sighed.

"You should have seen it, it was hilarious." Seara laughed.

"I can imagine." Charcoal chuckled.

"You know what I don't have to deal with you two, come on Flare." He picked her up under his arm. "Huh?"

"Where are you going?" Charcoal laphed.

"Somewhere I won't be made fun of for being injured." Felix responded.

"Come on Felix come back." Seara snickered.

"You've returned!" There playful banter was interrupted by Wigglytuff. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't too hard." Felix sighed.

"I had fun." Seara giggled.

"Can you put me down now?" Flare asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Felix set Flare back on the ground.

"They did a good job saving me!" Cubone said.

"That's good to hear, speaking of, sounds like you're father just arrived." Wigglytuff smiled. A Marowak came down the stairs and he and Cubone hugged. "Ah, thank you so much for saving my son."

"We're happy to help." Felix smiled. Marowak gave them there reword and they all said their goodbyes. Then, Chatot gathered up everyone in the guild. "You're attention everyone, attention!" he called over the clamor. "Right." he sighed once they were silent. "Master Wigglytuff."

Friends!" Wigglytuff said throwing his hands in the air. "Today I have such wonderful news. You've no doubt seen three new comes around the guild. I am glad to introduce team Hope, Felix, Flare, and Seara!" The three stepped forward and the rest of the guild cheared. Flare could still feel the warm feeling in her chest as she and the other's rode on the backs of the Charizards to get home faster. Poor Seara was curled up between Ember's wings with her claws over her face. Flare enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her fur, and there was so much they could see from so high. "Hey, what's that?" Felix called from Raze's back.

"What?" Ember asked.

"There's a light coming from the West woods." Felix explained. Flare looked, and there was a small white light shining from inside. "I wonder what it is." she wondered.

Hey! I hoped you liked chapter two! Three will be up next Saturday, I have someone helping me with any mistakes or errors in my writing now so I'll be updating the chapters a bit. Hope you'll look foreword to the next one! -Dawnofkalos


	3. A Firey Fox

**CHAPTER THREE**

A fiery fox

"Morning!" Flare called making her way down the stairs.

"Someone is chipper today." Alice said.

"Well I aswolly got some sleep last night." Flare sighed.

"You didn't have one of your nightmares again?" Felix asked.

"Nope!" Flare responded. "But, I do have something on my mind."

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"That light we told you about." Flare explained.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too." Felix said.

"It is odd. I've heard that some of the other villagers have been seeing strange things in those woods as well, and hearing strange cries coming from inside." Alice responded.

"Whow." Flare gasped.

"That's spookie. Maybe we should check it out." Felix suggested.

"Maybe there's someone in there who needs help." Flare added.

"Well, if you do go in there I want you to be extra careful, and take Charcoal with you." Alice diesided.

"We will. Felix responded. "Come on Flare let's go look for him and Seara."

"Okay." Flare said following him out. "Bye Alice!"

"Let's see, Seara should be at home right now and-" Felix was cut of as Charcoal ran over to them. "Guys! Thank goodness I found you."

"Charcoal?" Flare gasped.

"What's the matter?" Felix asked.

"Seara we've got to stop her." he responded.

"Stop her from what?" Flare said.

"She's going to fight T.j!" Charcoal explained.

"Oh no." Felix sighed.

"Where are they?" Flare asked.

"They're in the Berry woods come on we have to hurry." Charcoal responded. They ran to the woods by the beach and not to far inside they found Seara and T.j. Seara's little sister Feather was there too. "Seara!" Felix called.

"Huh?" she looked over.

"Ha, look what we have here." T.j laphed.

"Seara, you can't fight him. You're at a huge disadvantage!" Felix said.

"I don't care, this punk hurt my sister I'm not letting him get away with it." Seara responded. Flare walked over to Feather who was holding her arm, crying. "It's okay. It's only a little scratch." Flare said. She nuzzled the little Pokemon comfortingly. Feather giggled.

"Seara if you fight him you could get realy hurt." Charcoal said. "If he burns you it'll never go away. Plus you're an ice type." Seara huffed and looked at the ground. "I hate it when you're right."

"I thought you would Torchic out. You're such a scaredy Meowth." T.j laphed.

"Hey, just because she can't fight you doesn't mean I can't. I'm a higher level remember." Charcoal said.

"Oh I'm so scared, I have the Flash fire ability remember. You're attacks will only make me stronger." the Houndour responded.

"Well one of us isn't a fire type." Felix stepped up.

"Aw, is little Felix gana play the hero? Ha, if you were half as heroic as you act then you're mom and dad wouldn't be-" T.j was cut off as Charcoal whacked him in the face with his tail. T.j pulled himself up and growled at them. Charcoal just grabbed Felix's arm. "Come on guys, let's get outta here." Seara scoped up her sister and followed with Flare on her tail. She looked back at T.j over her shoulder. "_Felix's parents?" _ They made it back into town and headed for Seara's house, conjugating in the tree house in her back yard after taking Feather to there dad. Charcoal sat with his arms crossed over his knees and in front of his face with a frightening expression. Felix sat next to him quietly, his ears folded back and hugging himself. Flare was completely confused, but stayed silent. The flame on Charcoal's tail was burning brighter then before. Flare guessed it was a sine of his anger. Flare took in a deep breath before speaking. "Earlier, Felix and I were thinking, we should go into the west woods. To find out what that light we saw was."

"Oh, yeah. Alice said that, some of the others had seen and heard strange things from there." Felix added. Charcoal sighed, the flame on his tail returning to normal. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, maybe it's a ghost!" Seara gasped.

"A g-ghost?" Flare stuttered.

"A ghost? Realy?" Charcoal asked.

"Legend has it, that if one dares set foot in there after dark, a strange creature will start to fallow you, and then just when you get suspicious, she'll bring you cookies." Seara pulled a bag out of a crevice in the wall of the tree house.

"You keep cookies up here?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, there my secret stash." she handed each of them a cookie. Felix laughed a bit. "Thank's Seara." After that they were all much better. But as they walked to the shopping district Flare couldn't help but wonder. "Hello there my friends. How can I help you today!" Kecleon said with his normal smile.

"We need some saplys, we're going to the west woods." Felix explained.

"The west woods my my my. You'll want to be extra careful out there. I've been hearing all sorts of spookie tails as of late." Kecleon responded.

"Like what?" Seara asked.

"Strange crys, and floating white specters! Uhhh, you wouldn't get me in there, not for all the Poke in the world!" he explained.

"Well, we're going to find out exactly what's going on in there." Charcoal said.

"Best of luck!" Kecleon called as they left.

"Psst. Psst, hey. You."

"Huh?" Flare's ears pricked up.

"What's the matter?" Felix asked.

"There's someone calling us." Flare explained.

"Over here!" The voice called. A pair of brown eyes was watching them from behind a building. Flare lead the others over. "You mean me?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, are my mom and dad around?" she responded.

"What do they look like?" Seara raised an eyebrow.

"There Ninetales, and they look well. Rich." she explained.

"No, there not around." Felix said. She sighed loudly and came out of hiding. She was a Vulpix. "Hey, you're Amber!" Seara gasped.

"Yep, that would be me, he he. I guess everyone around her knows my name." she sighed.

"What are you doing?" Charcoal asked. She sighed. "Hiding from my parents."

"Why?" Flare responded.

"Because I hate them, uch." She started pacing. "They try to force me into all kinds of stuff for 'my own good'. Ha! I'll be the one to decide what's for my own good thank you. And I will stay single until I'm eighteen so take that mother!" she noticed she was getting some odd looks. "Oh, sorry about that."

"So you don't like living in the lap of luxury?" Seara asked.

"Of course not! It seems great but I can't handle all the over the top expectations! And the uncomfortable close and the opera! The opera!" She sighed. "Also, I was hoping that you guys could maybe help me with something."

"What's that?" Flare responded.

"My locket, I was hanging around the west woods too see what everyone was fussing about and I lost it." Amber explained. "My grandma gave it to me."

"Aw, don't worry we can help you." Flare smiled.

"Realy! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Amber nuzzled against the fellow fox Pokemon who was half her size.

"Come on, we want to get back before lunch." Charcoal smiled. The group walked to the forest and made there way into the trees. "So you're Flare. I've heard a lot about you." Amber said.

"You have?" she responded.

"Oh yeah, my aunt Cinder tells me about the other children in the town all the time. I always wished I could met you all for myself." Amber explained.

"Why didn't you?" Seara asked.

"In all honesty I'm not allowed to leave the house." she sighed.

"Why?" Felix gasped.

"My parents don't want me 'socializing with commoners' uh, there so stuck up." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey look, there's something shiny over there." Charcoal said.

"Ah it's my locket!" Amber ran over and picked it up slipping the silver chain over her head.

"Uhhh." Flare spotted a pair of eyes rising up behind her.

"Amber lookout!" Felix called. She looked behind to see a pigeot over head. She leaped out of the way as it lunged at her and tackled it with full force. The pigeot was caught off guard and knocked back into a tree. "Whow! That was awesome." Flare said.

"Oh? I wouldn't know realy." Amber responded.

"How did you do that?" Felix asked.

"Well, one thing I can thank my parents for. They've made me take battle lessons since I was ten." Amber explained.

"I learned on the job." Charcoal said.

"Charcoal is an explorer." Flare added.

"Realy? You're just barely a grown up." Amber responded.

"Yeah, but I've been traveling the world with my parents since I was fifteen." Charcoal explained.

"The rest of us haven't realy had much training." Felix admitted.

"Well, my teacher said experience is the best way to learn." Amber said.

"Hmm.." Seara sighed.

"What's the matter?" Felix asked.

"Look over there." Seara said.

"What is it?" Amber responded.

"The light. You can almost see it from here." Seara explained.

"Light?" Amber asked.

"We just came home from treasure town yesterday, and on the way home we saw a light coming from something in here." Flare said.

"That's why we were coming out here." Charcoal added.

"Cool, sounds exciting." Amber responded.

"I just hope it's not ghosts like Pokemon keep saying." Felix sighed.

"I've met a ghost Pokemon before and she was realy nice." Amber said.

"Yeah, but this might just be a straight up ghost." Seara responded.

"Spookie." Charcoal added.

"Enough with the ghost stuff, you guys know I get nervous easily." Flare sighed.

"Sorry." Felix laphed. As the group when deeper into the trees, the woods seemed quiet. There was no sine of any more enemy Pokemon anywhere. "Whow." Felix shivered and hugged himself.

"What's the matter?" Charcoal asked.

"I just picked up the weird aura, it's giving me the hibigeebies." Felix explained.

"Spookie." Seara said.

"You've been quiet Flare." Amber added.

"I can hear something." Flare explained.

"What is it?" Charcoal asked.

"I don't know, it's like some sort of echoing cry." Flare responded.

"Ghosts!" Seara said in a spookie tone.

"Enough with the ghosts." Charcoal sighed.

"We're getting closer to the light source." Amber pointed out.

"Stay on guard everyone." Felix said. They continued closer to the light, making it into a clearing. There in the center, was a strange hole, a hole in thin air? "What is that?" Flare gasped.

"I've never seen anything like it." Felix added.

"Holly Miltank." Amber breathed.

"What?" Seara asked.

"It's a warp hole." Amber said.

"A warp hole?" Felix responded.

"There rips in space time, they lead to other dimensions." Amber explained. "But, they haven't been seen for years. The last time they were seen. Creachers from another world appeared and destroyed a village."

"What?!" Charcoal gasped.

"_A warp, hole?" _Flare's head was suddenly full of voices screaming her name and calling for help. The fur on her back was standing on end and she was starting to hyperventilate. "Flare look out!" Felix suddenly grabbed her and tumbled to the side. Flare finally came to her senses enough to notice the strange creacher that had appeared. The top of it's head was a clear bubble with a trim like a hat, with long white and clear tentacles. If floated in the air like a specter, and it had no face. Flare stayed curled up under Felix's arm. Her heart was racing. She didn't understand why but, this thing terrified her. She was trembling. The creacher let out a loud cry, and began to glow red. She felt Felix flinch. "It's glowing!" Seara gasped.

"You can see it?!" Felix responded.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Charcoal asked.

"That glow is it's aura, if it's strong enough for you to see it then it's way to powerful. We need to get away now!" Felix explained.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Charcoal grabbed Amber and Seara under his arms and ran over to Felix who scoped Flare up and held her against his chest and wanted for Charcoal to reach them before he started running too. The creacher gave chase, Flare closed her eyes tight burying her face in Felix's shoulder she could hear him and Charcoal's heavy breathing and there pounding footsteps as they ran. "Ah!" Felix tripped and fell down a steep hill. He scrambled under a fallen tree and pulled Flare under after him. Hugging her tight, wrapping his tail around her as well. They stayed there like that for a long time, until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Ah!" Flare was suddenly woken by the sounds of thunder.

"Your awake!" Felix gasped. She looked around, Felix was covered in dirt, it looked like he had dug out a shelter in the hillside. The sound of thunder sent her running over to him curling in a ball behind him. "Flare, are you okay?" he asked.

"I, I think I remembered something about myself." she responded.

"What realy!? What is it?" he gasped.

"I'm scared of thunder!" Flare cried.

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her up onto his lap. "I had a hard time making this shelter cuz, I'm claustrophobic. I managed to make it big enough that I wouldn't bother me thow." He hugged her tightly. "I'll keep you safe okay."

"Thanks." Flare sighed. She felt much calmer now, but she did flinch when the thunder rolled or the lightning struck outside. But she soon dozed off again.

"Flare!"

"Felix!"

"Where are you!"

"Felix! Flare! Come out!"

"Huh?" Flare opened her eyes a bit.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"I, I think I hear Alice's voice!" Flare sat up and pricked her ears. The thunder and lightning had passed but it was still raining heavily. Flare sat at the entrance to the little den and picked her ears. Felix followed.

"Felix! Flare! Where are you?!"

"Felix!"

"Flare!"

"Ah! It is Alice, and Ember and Raze!" Flare gasped.

"Alice!" Felix called out into the darkness.

"Felix!?" her call came back

"She hard you! Keep yelling," Flare said "Alice!"

"Alice we're here!" Felix called.

"Felix! Flare!" The glow of the two Charizard's tail flames became visible throw the trees. "Come on!" Felix said. He ran out into the rain with Flare hot on his tail. "Alice! Alice we're here!" Felix called waving his paw.

"Felix! Flare!" Alice gasped spotting them. She ran out towards them, the hood of her raincoat falling back, she fell to her knees and hugged her two charges. "Ah, you're okay." He held Felix's face and kissed his cheeks and nuzzled Flare. "Oh you had me worried sick."

"Sorry, did the others tell you what happened?" Felix asked.

"They told us everything." Raze said.

"Come on, we must get you home before you catch a cold." Ember added.

"You're both filthy too." Alice sighed picking them both up.

"Felix dug out a shelter for us." Flare explained.

"Ha, good thinking kiddo." Raze said.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about a cold thow, Flare is realy warm." Felix responded.

"I can tell." Alice laphed.

"It pays to be a fire type." Ember said. They made it back to town and came into the cafe where the others where whateing.

"Look! It's there back!" Seara gasped.

"You're okay!" Charcoal added. He ran over and hugged Felix after Alice put him down.

"What happened to you two?" Amber asked.

"We fell down a hill and hid under a fallen tree." Flare explained.

"We were so exhausted we fell asleep. When I woke up it was raining so I dug out a shelter." Felix added.

"And I've found out I could take a job as a living heater." Flare said. Seara laphed.

"Come on now, we need to get you two cleaned up." Alice responded.

After a nice bath, Flare was curled up in her room with Seara and Amber. Seara was brushing her fur, as it was quite a chore for Flare, as she doesn't have thumbs. "You're room is so pretty Flare." Amber said.

"You think so? I always liked the view. If you look out the window at night you can see the moon over the sea. And you can hear all the bird Pokemon singing in the morning." Flare responded.

"Whow, I don't have a view like that. My room is so big, and empty." Amber sighed.

"Let me ask you something. You live with your aunt don't you?" Seara asked.

Amber noded.

"Then why do you have to listen to your mom and dad if there not the ones looking after you?" Seara responded.

Amber blinked. "I, guess I hadn't thought of that."

"Did you have fun today?" Flare asked.

"Yeah! It was a little scary at one point. But I loved talking with you all! And it was such an adventure!" Amber waved her six tails.

"Then why don't you ask Felix if you can join our rescue team." Flare suggested.

"HUh!" Seara gasped.

"Do you realy think I could be a rescuer!?" Amber responded.

"Yeah, you're better at fighting then the rest of us that's for sure, and you're realy smart." Flare smiled.

"It may not be a bad idea." Seara decided.

"Yeah! I'm going to do it!" Amber declared. The three girls laughed.

"I wonder what there giggling about?" Charcoal said.

"Who knows." Felix laughed tying his scarf back on. "I'm glad we got to hang out with Amber. She's nothing like I imagined."

"Yeah." Charcoal smiled.

"By the way boys." Raze walked in. "We got a complaint from Scorch."

"T.j's mom." Charcoal sighed.

"Yes, she said you hit T.j in the face. Want to explain?" Raze asked.

"He was, making fun of Felix, and he hit Feather." Charcoal explained.

"Is that all?" Raze responded.

"He, said something about my parents. That's why he did it." Felix said. Raze's expression softened. "I understand. I'll have to talk to her about that as well." He walked over and sat by the boys putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you're feelings, but you need to control your temper. You're nineteen, you're legally a grown Pokemon."

"I know, I'm sorry dad." Charcoal sighed. "I just don't understand how he could say something so, heartless."

"T.j. has his own pain. You may not understand but you have to try." he gave him a playful nudge. "Why don't you get the girls and come down for dinner."

"Okay." Charcoal smiled a bit. Raze smiled back as he left.

Amber stayed at the cafe for the night. The next morning her aunt Cinder arrived looking for her. Amber explained the hole situation to her, and that she had been welcomed her as a member of the team. Cinder was happy, and she fully allowed it. Unfortunately, the rest of the town didn't believe what they had to say about the warp hole. But Pelipper came with a letter.

"Dear team Hope,

"The HAPPI federashon has agreed to send requests to Seaport starting to day, and you're newest member Amber has been added to your team file, and she can now accompany you on your missions, this letter will contain her badge."

Guild Master Wigglytuff.

"Ah! This is so exciting! Can we go on a mission right now?" Amber asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Felix said.

"Are you going to come with Charcoal?" Flare asked.

"Nah, I'm afraid we'll be heading out soon and my mom wants me to help get supplies." he responded.

"Aw." Felix sighed.

"Don't you worry I'll be back soon." Charcoal ruffled Felix's fur.

"Where are the missions going to be posted?" Seara asked.

"Pelipper said they would be at the police station." Felix said.

"Then let's go!" Amber cheared running off.

"Hey what!" Seara called after her.

"Bye Alice, Charcoal, we'll see you later!" Flare added as she followed.

"See yeah!" Felix said.

"Look." Amber pointed to the board outside of the stashon

"So which should we take?" Flare asked.

"Hmm, let's see.." Seara started to look over the posters.

"How about this one, Felix pulled one off. "Save Minichino, who's lost in the sunny field. Thred floor."

"That sounds good, We've made it threw before." Flare said.

"Let's do it." Seara added.

"Okay then let's go!" Felix took the lead as they headed to the open field.

"What kind of Pokemon are in here?" Amber asked.

"Nothing too much to worry about, Weedle, Caterpi, Butterfree." Seara responded.

"This will be easy for us fire types." Amber giggled.

"Well, I only know one fire type move right now." Flare said.

"Type advantage is a big player in battle." Felix responded.

"Hey look, the stairs all ready." Seara pointed out.

"That's good." Flare sighed. They climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey look a Butterfree!" Amber gasped.

"We should take it together." Seara said.

"Okay, let's go!" Felix added. He dashed out first hitting it with his quick attack, Flare and Amber shot Embers at it and Seara used scratch. The Butterfree flapped its wings to make a strong gust. Felix glowed read from his counter attack, the wind blowing back at the butterfree. And Seara finished it off with another scratch. "We did it!" Amber cheared.

"Great job guys." Felix sighed.

"Come on, let's find the stairs, Minchinico is on the next floor." Flare said. The second floor was easy to pass, and Minchinico was right by the stairs on the third floor! They were able to take her home easily.

Hey! Hoped you enjoyed. I'm sorry that my editing has been slow going, well practically none egsistant. My editor is realy busy but it'll get done sooner or later don't worry.


	4. Looking for attention

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Looking for attention

"Flare!" Alice called.

"Yeah?" she popped up from under the counter.

"Cold you go and get me some oran berries?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Flare responded with a wave of her tail. "_I'm alone at the cafe with Alice today, Felix is helping Charcoal and his parents prepare to leave in a few days. It's sweet how close they are. They act like real brothers." _Flare smiled to herself as she walked along. "Hey! Flare."

"Oh, hi Amber." She turned around to see the fellow fire fox bounding up to her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Amber asked.

"I'm getting oran berries for Alice." Flare responded.

"Where's Felix?" Amber tilted her head.

"He's with Charcoal." She explained.

"Okay, well, I was just at the shopping district and, Kecleon's out of oran berries." Amber said.

"Whate realy!?" Flare gasped.

"Yeah, he said there shipment was… stolen." Amber laphed.

"Stolen?" Flare asked.

"Snorlax ate it all." Amber sighed.

"Whow." Flare snickered.

"But, I know a place where we can pick some, I was on my why there, we could go together!" Amber said.

"Okay." Flare smiled.

"Come on it's this way!" Amber lead Flare into the Berry woods, near where the ground gave way to a small cliff above the sea, with a high cliff near by, there were lots of berry bushes. "Whow! Look at them all!" Flare gasped.

"Yep, this is the best place for berry picking, why do you think they call it Berry woods?" Amber said.

"We'll just have to find the right ones." Flare added.

"Let's see, Peacha, Cheri. Hmmm…" Amber started looking thru the bushes. "Huh?" Flare's ear flicked.

"Something wrong?" Amber asked.

"Quick, hide!" Flare pulled her under some thick Razz berry bushes. "What's the matter?" Amber whispered.

"It's T.j" Flare responded. The Houndour walked through the trees. Amber blinked. "He's cute."

"Shush! He'll tare your ears off if you talk to him."Flare pressed her paw against Amber's muzzle. T.j walked thru the bushes. "_He's coming this way!" _The fur on Flare's back stoed up. And she cringed as the Houndour stepped on one of Amber's tales. "Ah!" Amber yelped spitting out flames making both her and T.j jump. Flare was pulled out of hiding with her clinging to Amber's shoulder as she shot up. They all stared at each other for a moment. "What the Harrocross?" T.j said.

"Sorry.." Amber giggled a bit.

"Uhhh…" Flare started to speak.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?" T.j asked.

"Well, umm." Amber stuttered.

"Hey guys!" Flare cut her off.

"What?" T.j growled annoyedly

"Yeah?" Amber asked.

"Tree!" Flare gasped. The flames Amber had spat out had hit some of the berry bushes and burst into larger flames, that had started to engulf a large tree which was now falling towards them. "Quick run!" T.j gasped. He tugged on Amber's ear and lead her to a cave in the higher cliff. They ran in, and with a loud crash the tree hit the ground causing a tremor enough to send some lose rock on the top of the cliff tumbling down and covering the cave entrance. "Whow, well that was a thing." Amber said.

"Is that seriously all you have to say? You could have gotten us killed!" T.j spat.

"It was your fault for stepping on her tail!" Flare jumped out.

"I didn't see you! Why would someone be hiding in berry bushes anyway?!" The Houndour growled. Flare didn't answer.

"Come on you two, calm down." Amber said stepping between them. "We're going to be stuck here together until help comes, so we should try and get along."

"Sorry Amber, but I don't think I could get along with him, not after what he said about Felix." Flare turned away and stuck her nose in the air.

"What?" Amber asked. T.j scoffed. "I was going to say, that if Felix was half as heroic as he acted, his mom and dad would still be alive." Flare's ears shot up.

"Felix's parents are…" Amber gasped.

"What? Did you two not know? Some friends you are." T.j responded.

"Hey! I've only been around here for a little while okay." Flare snapped.

"Oh so you're the one with amnesia? I don't get what the big deal is." T.j sighed.

"I, didn't know you…" Amber said. Flare took in a deep breath. "Yeah, you said you had heard about me so I guess I assumed you had hared. Felix found me washed up on the beach a while back. When I came too all I could remember is that, I had fallen into the sea during a storm, and a strange dream I had where someone was calling to me, that dream is the only reason I know my own name. I have no idea who I was before now. Where I came from, or if I even have a family. I didn't know why Felix didn't have a mom and or dad around like the others did. I figured I shouldn't ask."

"I, I've never realy talked to anyone around town much." Amber added. T.j sighed. "Well, it's probably a good thing you didn't ask. As you could guess by Charcoals reaction the other day it's a touchy subject."

"Then why would you go and say something like that." Flare growled.

"I, I don't know…" T.j looked away. Flare looked back at him. She sighed, and walked over to sit next to Amber. "What do you mean?"

"I, say things I shouldn't all the time. I don't think about it, it just comes out." T.j flattened his ears. "I can't understand why you would miss your memories, or Felix would miss his folks becos. I would be much happier without mine."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"My pops left when I was little. Didn't even care that I existed. My mom was always busy with some kind of job. Never had time for me. She'd send me to day care, get a baby sitter, summer camps, training camps. All, to keep me out of her way. One day, I found out. If I was mean to the other kids, they would send me home. Mom would have to take care of me…" T.j explained.

"I understand how you feel." Amber said. T.j looked back at her. "My mom and dad are practically the richest pokemon in the world, and sometimes I wonder why they don't just spend there money on, a better daughter. They expect so much of me, they'd ask me to fly to the moon if they thought I could, but I'd never make it past the atmosphere. Now matter what I try, it's never good enough for them."

"T.j?" his ears stoed up. "Mom?!"

"Ah, there you are. How did you get in there?" she responded.

"The tree fell, and knocked the rocks lose." Flare explained.

"Is there someone in there with you?" T.j's mother asked.

"Yes, I'm Amber." she explained.

"And I'm Flare." She added.

"Hold on!" With a strong burst of flames the stones crumbled. "Ah, is anyone hurt?"

"No." Flare signed. T.j's mom looked over the girls. "T.j have you been messing with these too?!"

"Ah-" his mother cut Flare off. "I'll never hear the end of this. Come on." She pulled him away by his ear. Amber and Flare looked at each other and watched them go. After picking there berries, Amber and Flare made there way back to the cafe, stopping at Amber's house to give her aunt the berries she had asked for. "Hears the berries Alice."

"My goodness, what happened to you two, you're filthy." Alice gasped.

"It's a long story." Flare sighed.

"Well you can tell me while I get you two cleaned off."

"And then they left." Flare said, she was wrapped up in a towel after her bath, on the counter. Amber was still in the water. Alice sighed. "I'm afraid those two have always been a difficult case."

"I can't understand why the others don't try to talk to him, Felix tries to be friends with everyone right." Amber responded.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid. T.j has used Felix's parents as a way to get to him for years. And as far as the others are concerned that's unforgivable. Felix tried to make friends with him, but he only blew him off." Alice explained.

"Hey Alice, something, realy bad happened to them, right?" Flare asked. Alice was quiet for a moment as she dried Amber off. "Come on." She picked Flare up and lead them to her room. She pulled out a binder and sat on her bed. She sat it on her lap and opened it, on the first page there was a photo of, everyone from town, Ember, Raze, and, two Lucario. The male was gruff looking, he had a cut in his left ear, and a scar across his muzzle, but he had a warm smile on his face, and around his neck, was the same scarf that Felix always wore. The Female, was covered in sparkling golden fur, and her mask and paws were dark blue. She had a brite smile on her face, and an egg in her arms. "Felix's parents were named Dagger and Aurora. They were world famous advenchers and members of the Wigglytuff guild, that's how they met Ember and Raze." Alice turned the page to a photo of the four. "Everyone loved them, everyone in town, everyone in the guild. They all joined at the same time. At that time, Ella and Spark were in the guild too, but not for too long. Raze had grown up here, so when he and Ember had Charcoal, they brought him here to rase him, so when Dagger and Aurora found out they would have a child, they decided to do the same. They lived in a camp they build in the middle of Berry woods. Everything was perfect. When Charcoal was two years old Felix hatched. He was right there." Alice flipped the page to a photo of a very small Felix, and a small Charmander Charcoal. "Aw." Amber giggled. Alice flipped the page again, this one, had a photo of Charcoal and Seara, with Felix cowering behind him. "They met Seara when they were six and four, they would play together all the time. T.j and his mother moved into town when they were six and eight. It was around this time.. That it happened." Flare looked up at Alice who was tearing up. "I woke up to a strange sound at the door, and when I looked, Felix was just there, passed out on my doorstep, soaked in blood and wrapped in his scarf. I took him to where Ember and Raze had been living. Ember and I tended to Felix while Raze when to there camp. I never saw it myself, it was only, Felix, Raze and the police who did. The camp was completely destroyed. And Dagger and Aurora, were dead. Murdered in cold blood." Flare felt a jolt of shook run down her spine. "Felix was, damaged, by what had happened. He clung to me in the absence of his mother so it was decided that I would take care of him. He had horrible nightmares and refused to leave the cafe for weeks, and if he was left on his own he would panic." Alice turned a few pages to a photo of the three asleep together. "For a long time bringing up his parents would send Felix into a, panic attack of some kind. So it became an unspoken rule, that no one should talk about them around him. But, T.j for some reason would use it as a way to toy with Felix."

"He told us, that, he didn't think about how his words could hurt someone. That, if he misbehaved, he would get the attention he wanted from his mother." Amber said.

"I thought that might have been the case." Alice sighed.

"Maybe if we talk to them, we can figure this out." Flare suggested.

"Yeah! If we can get them to be friends, maybe T.j will decide he doesn't need his mom to pay attention to him." Amber added.

"Be careful, they'll both likely be sensitive about this." Alice said.

"We will, Amber go and see if you can talk to T.j." Flare responded.

"Okay." Amber smiled. The two ran off. Alice sighed, and smiled to herself.

"Flare, there you are." Felix said.

"Hey." Charcoal added. "What have you been up too?"

"Funny story, Amber and I went to pick berries, but then T.j showed up and-"

"T.j!" Seara gasped.

"I wasn't done." Flare responded. "So we hid in the bushes, and he accidentally stepped on one of Amber's tales, so she shot out some flames which set a tree on fire, and it almost fell on top of us, and when we ran into a cave, the tremors made rocks fall and cave us in."

"Whow." Felix said.

"T.j didn't say anything to you did he?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Flare smiled.

"T.j!" Amber called. The Houndour's head poked out of his window. "Oh, it's you."

"Could you come out here?" Amber asked.

"No, grounded." he responded.

"Since when did you listen to your mother?" Amber flicked her tails. T.j scoffed but smiled. He leaped down. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to Felix." Amber explained. T.j Flinched. "I don't know.."

"Flare's going to talk to him, please come." Amber whined.

"Well….." T.j folded back his ears.

"Pretty please." Amber moved closer and batted her eyelashes. "Okay." T.j sighed.

"Yay!" Amber cheared. She lead him back towards the cafe. Behind the cafe, the others where whateing. "I don't think this is a good idea." Charcoal said leaning against the tree.

"Trust me, just, don't provoke him." Flare responded.

"Like that's easy." Seara sighed.

"We're here!" Amber called, she walked over with T.j on her tails.

"Whow, he came." Seara said.

"Hush!" Flare responded.

"You wanted to talk?" T.j sat down.

"Lesson, Flare told me about what you said. I can understand you're going through some rough stuff." Felix sighed.

"Are you seriously going to forgive him?!" Charcoal asked. "He's the reason for about twelve of the panic attacks you had."

"I know but," Felix started.

"I'm with Charcoal. He's not forgive able." Seara growled.

"Guys!" Flare gasped.

"No, it's okay. I get it." T.j sighed getting up.

"Whate T.j!" Amber responded. "I have and idea!"

"Huh?" Felix blinked.

"Battle me." Amber said. "If I win you join team Hope, if you win, you don't have to hang around."

"Amber you can't fight him! He has flash fire." Flare responded.

"I'll do it." Felix decided.

"No way in the distortion world!" Charcoal growled.

"It's just a normal battle. No one will get hurt." Felix said. T.j noded. "I won't use any of my fire moves eather."

"See!" Amber gasped. Charcoal didn't say anything, but he bared his teeth and growled under his breath. "I'll play ref." Flare decided. She walked out and stoed to the side between them. "The battle will last three minutes. Whoever has taken the least damage at the end will be the winner. T.j challenges team Hope leader Felix. Ready?" She stoed up on her back legs and held up one four paw. "Begin!" She swiped her four paw at the ground. Felix was the first to make a move, running into T.j and throwing him off his paws, he pulled himself up with a smile on his face. "Not bad." T.j raised his head in a howl. Felix crossed his arms in front of him as T.j lunged over, he landed in front of him and breathed a cloud of smoke in Felix's face. Felix recoiled coughing a bit. T.j was suddenly thrown back. "_That was clever, T.j thought he was using Endure but it was Counter." _Flare thought. Felix used quick attack agen knocking T.j to the floor, he stayed there for a moment. Then lifted his head. "I think I'm finished."

"Huh?" Felix blinked in confusion.

"I give up, you win." T.j sat up. Amber told me all about what it's like on the team on the way hear, to be honest. I love a good fight, and it sounded like fun. But I was planning on letting you win from the start." he smiled. Felix smiled back.

"Yay!" Amber cheared. "Welcome to the team!" Flare flicked her tail and looked at Seara and Charcoal. Then back at Felix, Amber, and T.j

They sent in the letter informing the guild of the new member of the team, and his badge came in the next morning. Felix and Amber were excited, but the others we're still unsure. Flare had wanted T.j to become friends with them, but she didn't expect this, and she knew that no one could realy change so fast. She Seara and Charcoal remained wary of him. Seara for the most part stayed silent when he was around, Flare tried to be friendly. But Charcoal would shoot the Houndour death glares that sent a chill down Flare's spine. But today it would all come down to this, the first mission with T.j on the team. Only four Pokemon can go on one mission per team. Amber volunteered to stay behind so T.j could go. The mission was to get back a light orb that had been stolen by Scraggy. So the team headed into the shallow valley to find him. They didn't know what floor he would be on, or how many floors there were, but they had to have made it throw six at least. Flare sighed. "How big is this dungeon?"

"I don't know." Felix responded.

"I'm getting a little over heated.." Seara panted.

"I thought you're an ice type?" T.j asked.

"Only half." Seara sighed. "I can still get too hot or cold sometimes, it just takes longer."

"Can you sense his aura Felix?" Flare whined.

"No, sorry." he said. "We have to be getting close."

"Why are you complaining? You're a fire type, you can handle the heat." T.j added.

"My paws hurt okay. I'm not use to this much walking without rest." Flare whined.

"I guess we have been going for a while. Maybe we should take a break." Felix thought aloud.

"Thank you." Flare collapsed onto her belly.

"Um, you're ears are, steaming." T.j said.

"See! Even Flare's overheated." Seara groaned.

"It's my body's way of expelling extra heat." Flare explained. T.j flicked his ear thoughtfully.

"It's a good thing we thought to pack snacks." Felix said.

"Doesn't the heat bother you Felix?" T.j asked.

"Yeah, I just don't complain as much." he responded.

"Whatever." Seara sighed. Felix handed out some containers of water they had brought. Flare looked at it a bit annoyedly. "Oh yeah, no thumbs." Felix laphed.

"Try it like this." T.j said. He held the neck of the bottle in his teeth and threw his head back to drink, before setting it back on the ground. Flare looked over the bottle, and gave it a try, she pulled it off, but she did choke a little. "You okay?" Seara laughed a bit.

"Yeah." Flare gasped.

"How long have we been in here?" Felix wondered.

"A few hours tops." T.j responded.

"Now that I think of it, it doesn't look like the sun has moved much." Flare pointed out.

"It's just harder to tell because we've been out here so long." Seara explained.

"We're going to get heat stroke or something before we find this guy." Flare whined.

"Hmm.. Hey guys, I just noticed. Look around." T.j said. "Throw there, it's an open clearing with no walls, this must be the way out of the dungeon."

"And the only other way to go is the way we came." Felix added.

"So, where could Scraggy be?" Flare asked.

"Could he not be here anymore?" Seara suggested.

"If he came here to hide he must know his way around, but, dungeons are never the same every time." T.j sighed. Flare's ears perked up.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"You hear something?" Seara added.

"Of course, we didn't find him because he was behind us." Flare gasped.

"Huh?" T.j responded.

" When we took the job Magneton said he used this place as a hide out, that's why we came to look here. But we got here before he did." Flare explained. "Quick, hide." They ran and hid among the cracks and crevices of the stone walls. After several moments of silence, Scraggy appeared just as Flare had predicted. They team sat in silence as he ran into he clearing and stopped to catch his breath. "Ha, they'll never get to me in here."

"Hold it!" Felix called.

"Ah!" Scraggy gasped.

They ran out and surrounded him. "Whate? You're just a bunch of kids." he sighed. "I don't have time for games."

"Kid! I'm seventeen you-" Flare cut Seara off. "We're team Hope, and we're taking you back to Seaport and sending you to jail." The Scraggy burst out laughing. "What are you a foot tall? You can't be over level ten how do you think you can take me. You kids are funny." Felix quicke attacked him, knocking him onto his back. "Don't take us lightly. We're with the Wigglytuff guild, and we're not fond of being picked on. Now will you come quietly?"

"Not on your life." Scraggy chuckled, he struck back and Felix. The other's ran to his side to help. Flare and T.j shot embers at Scraggy, and Seara came up behind and slashed her long claws across his back. Felix threw him into some rocks using quick attack. Scraggy pulled himself up chuckled. "As I thought, you're all about level nine right? What a joke." He ran forwards into Flare, sending her flying into Seara. "Flare Seara!" Felix gasped.

"We're okay!" Seara responded. She had caught Flare and protected her from further damage. "Thanks Seara."

T.j breathed out a cloud of smoke, Scraggy covered his face. Using the smoke as a cover, Felix came up from behind and hit Scraggy sending him flying at T.j who caught him by his tail in his teeth. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Way to go guys!" Flare cheared.

"Good work." Seara sighed.

"I think we all whent up a level." Felix said.

"Yeah, that new move of yours came in handy." T.j added.

"What was that?" Flare asked.

"Looked like Flint to me." Seara said.

"Yeah." Felix responded.

"Hey! Put me down!" Scraggy yelled.

"Go ahead T.j, I've got some rope." Seara said. T.j set Scraggy on the ground but stoed on his tail while Seara tied his arms to his side. "He can ride on my back so we can keep an eye on him." T.j responded.

"Okay, thankfully with our badges we can get out of here realy fast." Flare sighed.

"It's so cool how they let us teleport." Felix added. With a blue glow, they were transported back to town. "Ah, home sweet home." Flare sighed.

"Pikachu will be so happy to have her light orb back." Felix said, looking over the orb.

"It's sure is pretty." Seara said.

"Ah! You're back!" Amber ran over to them, she had been waiting outside the police station. "Looks like the job went well."

"Yeah, but it was exhausting." Flare responded.

"Come on, let's go finish up." Felix said. They all walked into the police station.

"Well, ha ha, good job. I was a little worried about you taking your first job fighting a criminal but, looks like my fears were unfounded." Magneton smiled. T.j set Scraggy on the ground, who was grumbling to himself. A Magnemite took him deeper into the building. "Here's the light orb." Felix said putting it on the desk. "Thank you, I'll have it taken back to Pikachu right away. Here's the reword." Magneton handed Felix a small bag.

"Thanks." Felix smiled.

"By the way have you herd?"

"Herd what?"

"Some of the townsfolk are saying the west forest is haunted."

"Haunted? Are you serious?"

"Flare?" Felix said.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." she responded.

"Did you zone out?" T.j asked.

"Kinda, sometimes I can hear others talking and end up listening in a bit." Flare explained.

"She has crazy good hearing." Amber added.

"What did you hear?" Seara asked.

"Just some of the Magnemite, seems like no one believes us.. And yet they believe in ghosts." Flare flicked her tail annoyedly.

"You mean the west forest?" Felix responded.

"You guys whent in there?" T.j asked.

"Yeah! That was how I met them." Amber said.

"On our way back from Treasher town after getting certified, we could see some kind of light shining in there. So we decided to investigate." Seara explained.

"And there was a warp hole in there! And, and this, thing came out and chased us. Felix and Flare got separated from us, and they were out in the woods during a storm until midnight!" Amber added. Flare shivered. "I was so scared, it didn't help that I'm terrified of thunder."

"You're scared of thunder?" Seara asked. Flare noded.

"Makes sense, for someone with sensitive hearing it must be extra loud." T.j said.

"I hate to break it to you Flare, but, there's supposed to be a huge thunderstorm tonight." Amber added. Flare's ears shot up and the fur along the back of her neck stoed up. "R-realy."

"It's okay, you can stay with me tonight okay." Felix said.

"Hey! That gives me an idea! Why don't we have a sleepover?!" Amber gasped.

"A sleepover?" Seara responded raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We can stay up late, eat snacks, play games, make pillow forts, and have pillow fights! So many pillows! Plus we can all help keep Flare company." Amber explained.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can get Charcoal to come too." Felix said.

"Yeah." Flare noded.

"Do you want to come T.j?" Amber asked.

"I don't know.." he sighed.

"Come on it'll be fun." Flare said.

"Well, okay." T.j smiled.

"Yay!" Amber cheared. "Come on, let's go to the cafe and talk to Alice!"

"Ah!" Flare screamed four about the third time as the thunder crashed loudly outside, she tunneled herself under a blanket. "Man, when she said she was scared of thunder she realy meant it." T.j said.

"Come on out Flare, it's okay." Amber nosed her way under the blanket. "Help me out here guys."

"We need to come up with some way to get it off her mind." Felix said, "Flare, I've got some twigs, look there your favorite. Flare poked her head out a little. She slinked out and layed next to Felix, and he gave her a stick. She sat there munching on the end.

"Hey I have an idea! Let's tell scary stories." Seara suggested.

"Um, where trying to get her mind off scary things." T.j responded.

"Yeah, I don't think that would help." Amber added.

"You guys are no fun." Seara sighed.

"It may not be scary, but I do have a story I could tell you." Alice said.

"Oh! Is it the moon and the sun?" Felix asked.

"The moon and the sun?" Flare responded.

"Yes, it's an old fairy tale. I use to read it to Felix all the time when he was little." Alice sat next to him and ruffled his fur.

"I remember that." Charcoal said.

"Me too." Seara gasped.

"It' goes like this." Alice cleared her throat. "Long ago there were two very small and weak Pokemon, one was brave and fiery like the sun, the other was calm and mysterious like the moon. They wanted more than anything to help others. They had seen other Pokemon go throw so much pain, but they were unable to help. One day. There dear friend was in danger, they rushed to there side to help them. And by some miracle they were able to save there friend. But, they had changed. Sending them both into a new, and silent form. There friends were so worried about them. Then one day, the two were brought out to the tallest mountain at the peak of an eclipse. Suddenly they began to glow, and became the legendary Pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala. With there new power, they promised to watch over all the Pokemon of the world, and protect them."

"I love that story." Amber sighed.

"It's kinda short." T.j said.

"It was long enough for Flare to fall asleep." Seara pointed out. She was curled up next to Felix sleeping. Felix laughed a bit. "She was probably worn out after our mission today."

"I'm pretty tired myself." Seara yawned. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Me too." Felix pulled a blanket over himself and Flare.

"Yeah. Night." Amber curled up in a ball.

"I guess, I'll get some sleep to." T.j said.

"Hang on." Charcoal responded. T.j looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping them. I'll be taking off tomorrow. Look after them." Charcoal smiled. T.j blinked. But smiled and noded.

"That's everything." Raze sighed.

"Do you realy have to go?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, but I know you'll be just fine with your team." Charcoal ruffled his fur.

"Be careful." Flare said.

"That goes for you guys too." Charcoal stroked her head. Flare waved her tail and giggled.

"I made you all some snacks." Alice walked over and handed Ember a basket. "Come back soon."

"We will." Ember smiled.

"Come on son, time to go." Raze called.

"Coming." Charcoal responded. "He quickly scoped Felix, Flare, and Seara into a hug. Before sauteing them. "See ya around!"

"Bye!" Felix waved as they left.

"Now, what are we going to do today." Seara sighed. Flare groaned. "Do we have to do something?"

"Just sitting around would be boring." T.j said.

"I'd like to know what you did yesterday." Amber responded.

"Well, our mission wasn't much." Seara sighed.

"Yeah we just walked a lot, then found the guy and tied him up." Felix added. "But we have been doing a lot missions lately. I don't see why we couldn't take a bit of a brake."

"So then what will we do for the day?" Amber asked.

" I have a suggestion." T.j said.

"What is it?" Flare responded.

"These missions are going to get more difficult, we should do some training to get stronger so we can be prepared." T.j explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Seara said.

"Yeah!" Felix gasped.

"Felix is the highest leveled right now, and Amber is the lowest." Flare sighed.

"Let's try and get Amber caught up with everyone, she can have a battle with me, she'll have an advantage." Seara responded.

"I, well okay." Amber said nervously. "I don't want to hurt you so, I won't use my fire moves."

"Don't worry, it's only for training." Flare assured her. They headed out back to start training. They stayed out there all morning and into noon, taking turns battling each other. "Ah, I'm down." Flare sighed flopping onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, just tired." she sighed.

"Sorry Flare." Felix responded.

"It's fine. We've been training all day." Flare pulled herself up.

"Maybe we should take a quick brake." T.j said.

"So this is where you've been." Seara's dad came out from behind the tree.

"Oh, hey dad." Seara responded. Cinder, Alice, and T.j's mother were there too.

"What have you been doing?" Cinder asked.

"Just a little training." Amber explained.

"You look worn out." Alice laughed a little. "Why don't you all come in and have some lunch?"

"Yay!" Flare cheared weakly. They all walked inside.

"You should have been here earlier dad, Felix and I were training together, and it was realy intense." Seara said.

"I could barely keep up with her." Felix sighed.

"Yeah but that move you pulled, using quick attack to get behind her faster and then use flint was pretty cool." Flare responded.

"How clever." Alice said.

"You think?" Felix laphed.

"It surprised me that's for sure." Seara responded.

"I've been watching you a bit and you're all getting realy good." Alice said.

"I think we'll work well as a team in battle." T.j added.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Seara's father smiled.

"Me too." Amber laphed.

"You'll be a wonderful team." Cinder added. Flare looked back at T.j's mother. Who remained silent. Alice brought them all in and made food for everyone.

"These missions of yours aren't to dangerous are they?" Seara's father asked.

"No dad don't worry. That's the point of the training, so we'll be strong enough to face the danger." she responded.

"I know, but I just worry about you." he sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about. They have each others backs, that's what being on a team is all about." Cinder said.

"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about my kiddos." Alice laughed ruffling Flare's fur. "Waz that?" She responded throw her teeth. Felix snickered.

"It may be of interest to you all in recruit a grass type." Cinder responded.

"A grass type?" Seara responded.

"You have three fire types on your team, so taking on water types may be a problem." her father explained.

"I hadn't thought about that." Amber gasped.

"Where would we find a grass type to join?" Flare asked.

"That's a good question." Felix sighed. "Oh! I just remembered. I wanted to tell you, T.j's been a great help to our team Miss. Houndoom. We're realy glad to have him."

"So that's where you've been running off to? Hmm, well as long as you're not causing trouble for once I guess it's fine." she sighed. Flare flicked her tail and looked over at T.j, he looked a little disappointed. "If he hadn't be there on our last job I don't know if we could have beaten Scraggy." she said.

"Scraggy! You took down a criminal! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Alice gasped.

"Look at you, you kids are turning out to be quite the heroes. A lot of the other town's folk have been talking about how well you've been doing." Seara's father said.

"Razor is right. was bragging about how you saved her daughter even before you were certified." Cinder added.

"Well, she was just in the woods, not in a dungeon or anything." Felix responded.

"Yeah." Flare added. She kept watching T.j.

"So are we going to back to taking missions tomorrow?" Seara asked.

"I saw a job that sounded good." T.j said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." his mother interrupted. "Summer camp starts tomorrow."

"Summer camp.. I don't want to-" she cut her son off. "Be packed by tonight."

"I don't want to go!" T.j growled jumping up and slamming his paws on the table.

"No talking back. Go to your room." his mother responded without even looking at him.

"We're not even at home!" T.j snapped. "T.j calm down." Felix tried to put a paw on his shoulder. "Shut up!" T.j growled making Felix jump back. "Ah," his face softened for a moment when he saw the fear in Felix's eyes. "Oh for goodness sakes! Could you look up for five seconds!?" Flare jumped up on the table. "Flare!" Alice gasped.

"Forgive me but how can you just sit here and let this happen?!" she responded.

"It's not our place to interfere." Cinder said.

"Well consider me an outside party," Flare flicked her tail, and even Razor flinched at her cold gaze. Flare walked up right in front of T.j's mother. "I'm starting to wonder if you're blind or hard of hearing. You expect your son to listen to you when you don't listen to him." She met Flare's gaze with a blank look. "What are you so worked up about." she sighed. Flare bared her teeth. "You're just sitting there acting like everything is okay! Your son just wants some attention and love from his mother is that so much to ask!?" The Houndoom sighed. "I don't think you're is in the position to ridicule the way I raze my son."

"Well as his friend I'm concerned about his mental state." Flare retorted.

"His friend? Relay." she responded.

"Huh?" Flare's ears dropped.

"Scorch!" Alice gasped.

"Pleas, the thoughts crossed all our minds that for all we know it could be a trick. She could be lying about her condition. She could be a criminal, or worse, a murder." she explained.

"I- I wouldn't, I, I can't stand the sight of blood." Flare responded.

"That's just what someone would say to feign innocence. I know you're kind. They may be rare but there are several of your speeches around and you know what they are? Con artists, thieves, and criminals. Some can even see the future. How can we trust you wouldn't use such a power against us." Scorch flicked her tail.

"What? I don't have clairvoyance. I'm not even a psychic type!" Flare said.

"Not yet. But, I suppose it doesn't matter. I you realy don't have any memories you're not realy anyone are you?" Scorch stared at her. Flare was silent. She sat down. "_Sh-she's right. I, I don't have any idea who I am. What if, what if I am a criminal!"_

"Scorch! How could you say that!" Alice gasped.

"Flare's good I know she is! If she was bad she would have a manevalant aura." Felix said.

"And what do you know about it? You're parents weren't around to teach you. So how do you know it's not. You may just be delusional." Scorch responded.

"Mom!" T.j snapped.

"That's it!" Seara growled.

"Hold on there young lady." her father grabbed her.

" I didn't want to say it, but if anyone needs to work on being better parents it's all of you. Letting children catch criminals and go out into all that danger. That's why I'm sending T.j away. To keep him from your children. There a bad influence." Scorch said.

"Them the bad influence!? T.j hasn't behaved this well since he was a puppy." Razor responded.

"They won't be children for much longer. Felix and Seara are seventeen there almost adults." Alice added.

"Ah! Flare!" Amber gasped. The Fennekin had collapsed and fallen off the table. "Flare!" Felix ran to her side.

"I-is she okay?" T.j asked.

"What happened?!" Alice asked.

"She started holding her head, I think she's in pain." Amber cried.

"This is what happens when you mess with Flare's head! I hope you're happy!" Seara growled.

"I'll take her to her room." Felix sighed.

"Be gentle." Alice responded. "I'll bring up some water."

"Come on T.j, we're going home." Scorch walked out. T.j looked towards his mother, then back at his friends. "I, gada go, tell Flare to feel better for me. I'll, be back later." he ran out.

"T.j whate!" Amber called.

"It's okay sweetie." Cinder said.

"Ohh.." Flare groaned and shifted in her sleep, she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted out of nowhere." Felix said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Seara asked.

"Just a headache." Flare sighed. "It was so wird I was freaking out and then, all of a sudden everything started to go black."

"Here, drink some water." Alice handed her a glass.

"Thanks." Flare responded.

"One of the reasons your head ache is probably because you fell off the table and hit your head." Amber said.

"That makes sense." Flare sighed.

"Let's let her rest now." Alice moshoned for the others to follow her out.

"See you later." Seara said.

"Feel better." Amber added. Felix stroked her head a bit. "Get some sleep okay."

"K" Flare responded laying her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

"Flare! Flare!"

"Oh, not now." Flare sighed. Finding herself once again in her strange dream. "Huh?" she looked around and realized, she wasn't surrounded by fire this time. In fact there was a calm breeze ruffling her fur. She was standing in the rewans of a town or village. The ground was rock, but there were plants growing all over. And the sky was clear and blue. She could hear the sound of the sea in the distance. "What is this place?" she flipped her tail in thought. "Flare."

"I'm here. What are you trying to tell me." she said. Suddenly the wind picked up, and dark clouds blocked out the sun. "What's going on…." A bright light suddenly appeared in the air. "That's, just like the thing in the forest."

"Flare! Flare wake up!"

"Ah!" Felix's sudden call shook her awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said. Flare looked towards her window. "It's the middle of the night, is something wrong?"

"It's T.j, he's run off." Felix said.

"What?" Flare gasped.

"Seara saw him run into the west woods." Felix explained.

"What!?" Flare stoed up. "We have to go after him!" She jumped out of bed and ran out with Felix on her tail. Amber and Seara were waiting for them outside. "Does anyone know why he took off?" Flare asked.

"No clue." Seara responded.

"A bunch of the grown ups are looking for him." Amber added.

"Do any of them know he's in the woods?" Felix asked.

"I don't know." Amber responded.

"Let's just hope we find him before something else dose." Flare said.

"Are you okay to come Flare?" Seara asked.

"I'm fine." she responded. "Don't worry."

"Can you hear him?" Felix asked. Flare closed her eyes. "Ahhh, no, dumb Kricketunes are too loud."

"What is he thinking coming in here, he knows it's dangerous! We told him about the warp hole!" Seara growled.

"I hope he's not planning something crazy." Amber said.

"I think he is." Felix sighed. "Head for the warp hole."

"Can you sense his aura?" Flare asked.

"No, I just got a gut feeling." Felix responded.

"I can see the warp hole!" Amber gasped.

"Look! It's T.j!" Seara added.

"T.j!" Amber called. They ran into the clearing.

"What are you doing here!" Felix said.

"I was going to ask you the same. Go home." T.j responded.

"Not until we know you're not trying to do something stupid." Seara folded her arms.

"Hit the deck!" Flare yelled as a blob of acid flew at them. One of the strange creachers from the warp hole was floating above them. "You're trying to do something stupid aren't you." Seara said.

"Get out of here I can handle this thing myself." T.j responded.

"No! I've done research on these things, there way to dangerous! It could be as high as level twenty! We've got to go!" Amber insisted. The creacher let out aloud cry. "Ah!" Flare covered her ears.

"What's it doing?" Seara yelled. No sooner then the creature was silent, several more appeared from the warp hole. "We're so dead." Seara breathed.

"Stay together!" Felix growled. "Amber what are these things?!"

"Th-there called Nihilego, there something called an ultra beast, a creacher from an ultra warp hole. There half Rock, half Poison." Amber explained.

"Rock! Fire and Ice are weak to Rock." Flare said.

"Ahhh. You're right." Amber gasped.

"This is bad, so very bad." Seara added.

"Keep it together! We can get out. Just don't let any rock moves hit you." Felix said. Flare couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly all of then started shooting acid. They all ran keeping close together, but it only took Flare freezing up, Seara tripping, Amber trying to run away, Felix trying to run to Flare, and T.j lunging at one of them to get them separated. Flare stared in fear at the creacher looking over her, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. "_No, I, I can't freeze up! I have to protect them!" _Flare stole her nerve and howled loudly, raseing her attack stat. She scratched it when it came flying at her in a tackle attack. It flew back and created a cloud of white smoke, "Ah, I can hardly see." "_But I can hear!"_ She tried to listen for it, but it blindsided her and sent her flying. She pulled herself up. "_It's no use, all I can here are the sounds of battle. Oh, please let the others be safe." _A waves of purple light came flying at her, she jumped out of the way, and shot embers at where it had come from. "They can use psychic moves too?" The the idea hit her like lightning. She spotted one of the other creachers and leaped on top of it. It was like trying to stay on top of a beach ball in the water. "Hey you! Over here!" she called. The one she had been battling before looked towards her and shoot a another psywave, Flare jumped off the second, which was hit with the attack, throwing it to the ground. It quickly got up and dove back into the warp hole. "Ha! Yes!" Flare cheared.

"Flare! Look out!" Felix scopted her up and jumped out of the way of another attack. "Ah, Felix perfect timing! I know how to beat them." Flare said.

"You do?!" Felix responded.

"There half poison, but the know psychic moves, so all we have to do is get them to hit each other." Flare explained.

"Oh my gosh why didn't I think of that! You're a genius Flare!" He lifted her up in the air.

"Well, I try." she responded.

"Come on! Let's help the others." Felix said setting her down.

"Yeah!" She and Felix started leaping onto there attackers and drawing the attention of another to get it to fire at them, and it worked like a charm, after they were defeated the Nihilego flew back threw the warp hole. "What are you guys doing?!" Seara gasped.

"They're Poison types!" Felix called.

"And?!" T.j responded.

"There weak to psychic!" Flare added.

"Ha! Great thinking!" Amber gasped. Soon they were all doing the same. One by one the Nihilego were defeated. "We've almost got them all!" Felix said. Then one of the Nihilego cried out and headed for the warp hole. "They're running!" Flare gasped.

"Yeah that's right!" Seara cheared.

"We did it!" Amber gasped. T.j sighed in relief. Then his ears pricked. "Felix get out of the way!" He grabbed Felix by his upper arm and threw him out of the way as one of the Nihilego reached out to grab him. It wrapped T.j up in its tentacles, and flew for the warp hole. "T.j!" Alice leaped forwards and grabbed his paw in hers. Flare ran over and placed herself in front of Amber, to keep her from moving forward, pushing back against the Vulpix's belly with her shoulder. Seara ran over and wrapped her arms around Amber under her shoulders, digging her back claws into the ground. Felix pulled himself off the ground, and grabbed onto Seara and pulled as well. Flames began to form at Flare's paws and she tried to move them back, and Seara's body began to create a strong current of frozen air. Amber's eyes glew white, and purple orbs appeared, and swirled around the Nihilego's head. "H-hang on, T.j." Amber said.

"We won't let you, go." Felix added.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I just wanted to show my mom she was wrong! I wasn't going to stand by like everyone else when I knew there was something dangerous in the forest. I thought if I closed the warp hole then it would prove her wrong about all that bad stuff she said about you. You're my friends, and I'm not going to let anyone get away with treating you like that!" T.j growled.

"It's okay!" Felix said.

"We don't care what others say." Flare added.

"Yeah! We were more worried about losing you." Amber responded.

"Now stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" Seara called. T.j smiled. Then looked behind him. "Ah! Amber lookout!" Amber opened her eyes as the Nihilego shot a blob of acid at her. It hit and threw them all backward. Flare sat up "T.j!" her ears dropped and her eyes widened. He was gone, and the warp hole disappeared. They all sat staring in shocked silence for what felt like an eternity. Flare felt a chill go down her spine. "T-T.j?..." Amber's eyes filled with tears, she hung her head, and started to sob. "No, this, this can't be happening." Seara whispered. Felix growled and punched the ground. "No, T.j,..."

"Felix! Flare!?" None of them moved.

"Amber!" her ear twitched at the sound of her aunt calling her name. There guardians came into the clearing. "Are you all okay?" Razor asked.

"You're all covered in bruises!" Cinder gasped.

"Alice." Flare looked back at her, the look of shock on her face slowly beginning to change to sadness. "T.j's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?!" Razor asked. Felix pulled his knees up to his muzzle and crossed his arms over his face. "The things from the warp hole. One of them took him throw, and now it's gone."

"Felix! Your arm you're bleeding!" Alice gasped she ran over. Felix looked up at his upper arm, he had been in pain but it hadn't registered that he was badly hurt. "What happened?" Alice asked.

"T.j pulled me out of the way, the one that took him was aiming for me." Felix explained quietly. Alice gasped, and hugged him closely being careful not to touch his burn. Flare walked over, slowly, and stiffly, with a far off gaze, and leaned against Alice's arm. Cinder pulled Amber into her chest with her four paw. Whispering to her comfortingly. Razor sat next to Seara, wrapping his arm around her. Flare's mind was, blank. She was so in shock, all she could do was, sit there without a word. "_How could we have let this happen?"_

Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting escalate! I hope you'll be looking foreword to what happens next.


	5. The Strength To Move Foreword

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The strength to move forward

"_We all blamed ourselves about what happened to T.j. About a year has past, and it still hurts to this day. Felix was so mad at himself."_

"I'm supposed to be the leader!" Felix growled. "I shouldn't have let this happen!"

"Hold still, that burn is pretty bad." one of the nurses said. "_The burn on Felix's arm was so bad he had to be taken to the clinic in town. T.j had burned him by accident when he pulled him out of the way. If you're burned by the flames of a Houndour or Houndoom, it'll stay forever. Felix didn't mind his injury at all, and adapted quickly. He always wears a cotton bandage, wrapped around his upper left arm. He and Amber were the most vocal about what happened. But no one would believe us. Not even T.j's mother, Scorch. She said T.j just ran away and we were lying to cover for him. But despite the fact she thinks her son has run away she doesn't seem to care! Amber worked hard on her studies on the warp holes, she would invite us all over to her house and we could search every book in her librarie (which is big enough to fit a Wailord) for even the smallest piece of information. But we haven't had much luck. Despite it all, Felix refuses to let us give up hope. We all swore, someday, somehow. We would bring T.j home."_

Flare sighed as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning Flare." Felix said.

"Good morning." Flare waved her tail in greeting.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly, I had one of my dreams again." Flare explained.

"Anything new?" Felix responded.

"No, but the voice is slowly and slowly getting clearer." Flare sighed sitting down.

"How about we go on a mission today. We've been kinda off dutie for a few days." Felix suggested.

"Okay." Flare smiled.

"Morning guys!" Amber called running in. Seara walked in behind her with a yawn.

"Hey." Flare responded.

"You been getting good sleep?" Amber asked.

"Better then Seara I see." Flare laughed.

"Sorry, Feather was sick last night and she kept me and dad up." she explained.

"Aw, is she okay?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, she just ate something she wasn't supposed to." Seara sighed. "Three year olds."

"I guess a mission wouldn't be a good idea after all." Felix said.

"A mission, I've been dying to get out of town. Let's go." Seara responded.

"It has been a bit hard around here lately." Amber sighed.

"Yeah, a lot of the grown ups are still looking at us funny." Felix added.

"I wonder if it's pity, or irritation." Flare flicked her tail. "_Some of the adults agree with Scorch, and think that we're lying to keep T.j hidden somewhere. It realy gets on my nerves."_

"Don't worry about it guys. Let's head over to the station and pick out a job." Felix said.

"We're going out Alice!" Flare called.

"Okay, be careful!" she responded.

"We will." Felix said.

"So what kind of job are we going to take?" Amber asked.

"I don't want to do something to hard." Flare responded.

"Me eather." Amber said.

"Okay,mmm. Oh, how about this. Lilligant left an idiom in the sunny field, thred floor. That should be easy." Felix suggested.

"Sounds good." Seara added.

"Let's go." Flare responded. They handed out to the sunny field and found LIlligant's idome quickly, and made it back with no problems. "That was fast." Seara sighed.

"Yeah." Amber added.

"Hey, look what we got here." a familiar voice caught Flare's attenchon. "Oh! It's Spark and Ella!"

"What are you two doing here?" Felix asked.

"We were nearby so we decided to see how you all we're doing." Spark explained.

"I guess we're okay." Felix sighed.

"Still down huh? I know the feeling." Spark smiled gently. "_We told the guild about what happened to T.j, they sent there condolences but that was about it." _Flare flipped her tail.

"_We do apologize for not saying anything more then we did." _Flare's ears shot up, the female voice, it was in her head.

"Did, anyone else here that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Seara added.

"_Forgive me, but, I don't talk realy. This is just my telepathy." _Ella explained.

"Any way, we have some great news for you all." Spark said.

"Huh? What is it?" Flare asked.

"We might be able to save T.j yet!" Spark cheared.

"AH! Realy!" Amber gasped.

"_Spark and I have done our fair share of research, as well as master Wigglytuff."_ Ella said.

"Even the guild's master is helping?" Amber responded.

"Our guild is like a family, we lost someone long ago, we won't let it happen again." Spark whipped his tail, and flattened his ears. Ella rested her tail on his shoulder. "_We don't have a lot of information but, there's a chance. Espechy now, there is a new warp hole that has opened near Treasure town."_

"Realy!" Felix gasped.

"Let's head back to the cafe and we can explain in more detail." Spark said.

"It's this way!" Felix responded, leading them over. "Alice, we've got guests!" Flare called as they came in.

"Oh! Ella and Spark is that you?" Alice laphed, she came over. "It's been so long."

"It's good to see you to Alice." Spark smiled.

"You guys know each other?" Seara asked.

"Yes, we have taken several jobs around here. The Sunsweet cafe was one of our favorite spots." Spark explained.

"Spark and Ella say there might be a way to save T.j!" Amber said.

"Realy!" Alice gasped. Ella noded. "_Warp holes are a big mystery, we whent through some old records and they first appeared many years ago, on top of what is now known as the temple of the sun and moon. Many speculate it is because Solgaleo and Lunala have the power to travel throw them." _

"They can do that?!" Felix gasped.

"Could we ask them to look for T.j?" Amber asked.

"That would be a hard task. No one has seen them in years." Spark sighed.

"But aren't legendary pokemon kinda solitaire?" Seara responded.

"_Yes, but most are sighted by other pokemon every now and then, or have some kind of den, or post they guard. Take the mythical pokemon Azelf, Ucsie, and Mesprit. They are the guardians of thee of the time gears." _Ella explained.

"Time gears?" Flare asked.

"There's special gears, if there taken from there place, time in that areia will freeze." Amber responded. Spark noded.

"I guess that explains why they we're on the missing pokemon's list." Felix said.

"What if they realy are in danger." Flare added.

"I'm afraid there's no way of knowing unless we see them. But, as we mentioned before, a warp hole as opened near treasure town." Spark responded.

"Where?" Amber asked.

"_A dungeon known as the Drenched bluff near Treasure town." _Ella explained.

"All the enemy pokemon who are normally around are nowhere to be seen." Spark added.

"Do you guys know how it got there?" Felix responded.

"No, it just kinda showed up." Spark explained.

"We've been doing some research of our own, but we haven't found much information, just. Questionable folklore." Amber sighed.

"_That's understandable, as there is not much known about them." _Ella said.

"What we can know for certain is this. Warp holes are tares in space time. For some unknown reason Solgaleo and Lunala have the power to travel threw them. From our information we learned that threw the warp holes lead into a tunnel of some kind." Spark explained.

"A tunnel?" Felix asked.

"Yes, inside are hundreds of warp holes, each leads to a different world. And somewhere out there, there is a world that is completely different from ours. Where there are no pokemon, but instead these creatures called ultra beasts." Spark said. "We don't know much about them. But, we know the do have a leader, a master or king of sorts."

"A king?" Flare responded.

"_Yes, all the information we have on him, is that he is known as Blinding one and that he is very powerful." _Ella added.

"Whow, that's one heck of a name." Seara said.

"Yeah." Amber responded.

"Has anything come out of the warp hole that appeared in the dungeon?" Felix asked.

"_We don't know, master Wigglytuff plans on taking every team in the guild to investigate." _Ella explained.

"That would include you of course." Spark added.

"All of them!?" Flare gasped.

"Makes sense. If something dangerous came out there would be plenty of strong pokemon to fight it." Amber said.

"When are we going?" Seara asked.

"Soon most likely, wich is why we'd thought it'd be a good idea to pick you all up and take you to the guild with us while we're here." Spark responded.

"I'm not sure about this." Alice said.

"You're not going to make us stay are you?" Felix asked. Alice shook her head. "No, you have an obligation to your guild now, but. I'm just worried."

"There's nothing to fear. Every team in the guild will be there. Team Lightning and Team Char will be keeping a close watch over them." Ella said. Spark blinked slightly surprised that his normally mute friend had spoken with her voice.

"I know, thank you." Alice sighed. "You should get ready to leave. You'll have a long walk ahead of you."

"Don't worry Alice, we'll be fine, we're all level fifteen now! We can handle it." Felix said.

"Yes, I know." she picked Flare up and hugged her. "Perhaps when you return you'll be to big for me to hold you like this anymore." Flare looked at her in confusion, but Alice didn't explain herself. Amber was very excited to go to Treasure town and see the guild for the first time, Seara was nervous about having to climb up that mountain agein. They got ready and left as soon as possible. The trip didn't take them too long, Team Hope had been in the sunny field many times now and had no problem getting throw. Especially now with Spark and Ella with them. They made it to Treasure town as the sun was going down. They climbed down into the guild. "Whow! Look at this place it's amazing!" Amber gasped.

"I'm just glad we're not outside anymore. I was starting to get sea sick." Seara sighed.

"We told you not to look down." Flare said.

"Friends!" Wigglytuff gasped. He came over and hugged Felix. "I was not expecting a visit from our most promising young team!"

"Huh?" Felix responded.

"The guild has many younger teams such as yourselves. However Team Hope has shown the most promise. Completing all you jobs on the first try, and doing so quickly." Chatot explained. "That is why when we go to investigate the warp hole you've no doubt been briefed on you will be the youngest team attending."

"I thought all the teams we're going." Flare said.

"Chatot and I decided it may still be too dangerous for some of the less experienced teams." Wigglytuff responded.

"Understandable." Seara said.

"Oh, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance miss Amber." Wigglytuff smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, It's good to finally met you." Amber responded.

"So we will be going to the warp hole?" Spark asked.

"Yes, I've wanted to for sometime but I needed to convince the HAPPI federashon it was necessary." Wigglytuff explained.

"It's a good thing we decided to bring them with us." Spark said.

"Hmm." Chatot blinked.

"Is something the matter Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked.

"No, but might I point out that the design on Flare's tail has changed." he responded.

"What?" Flare looked back at the red markings on her tail. "He's right! It use to have five points but now there's more." Felix said.

"I didn't notice until now.." Amber added.

"How interesting." Wigglytuff responded.

"_It's completely normal."_ Ella said.

"I wouldn't know." Flare sighed.

"We don't know much about Fennekins I'm afraid." Felix added.

"_What level are you Flare?" _Ella asked.

"Fifteen." she responded.

"_As I thought. This change in her coloring is to signify her nearing evolution." _Ella explained.

"English pleas." Seara sighed.

"She means Flare's going to evolve!" Amber gasped.

"I am?" she responded.

"_The Fennekin line is one that evolves at a particular level, that level being sixteen. Then next time you go up a level you'll evolve into a Braixen." _Ella said.

"Isn't that cool!" Seara gasped.

"What will I look like?" Flare asked.

"Let's see, I believe I've seen a Braixen before. They walk on two dark gray back legs, and there bodys are yellow, there arms, and chest fur are white, and they have a white mask, a single black stripe between there eyes, a larger tail, and ears, a longer muzzle, and they carry a stick stuck in there tails." Wigglytuff explained.

"Whow, that sounds pretty." Amber said.

"So, does that mean I can finally stop caring things around in my mouth!" Flare gasped. Seara started laughing.

"Yes I believe so." Chatot said with a slite snicker.

"You all must be tired after your trip, and we have much to do tomorrow. We should all get some rest." Wigglytuff smiled.

"Come on, I'll see if we can find a room for you four to sleep in." Spark said.

"Okay." Felix responded.

"Goodnight all!" Wigglytuff waved. He sighed as they left, and smiled a bit sadly.

"Are you okay guild master?" Chatot asked.

"Of course, it's just hard, to look him in the eye, and not see them." Wigglytuff explained.

"We are all suffering with you. We should be grateful to have him with us." Ella lay her tail over his shoulders.

"I am, but I don't know if I just crazy, but sometimes I swear he and Dagger are one and the same." Wigglytuff smiled throw his tears. Flare flicked her ear.

"_Our guild is like a family, we lost someone long ago, we won't let it happen again." Spark whipped his tail, and flattened his ears._

"_I can't help but wonder, was he talking about Felix's parents back then?" _Flare thought. Spark had led them to a room with four beds. Flare was curled up in a ball deep in thought.

"Are you okay Flare?" Felix asked. She lifted her head. "Yeah, I'm just tired is all."

"I hope you can sleep well tonight." Amber said.

"Yeah, those dreams have been keeping you up alot lately." Seara added. "You're getting dark circles under your eyes."

"I'll be fine." Flare sighed.

"If you say so." Felix responded, watching her with a worried look. Flare laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Felix looked down at his paws, then got up off his bed.

"Where are you going?" Seara whispered.

"I want to talk to Wigglytuff, I'll be back." Felix responded quietly. He cracked the door open and slipped out, closing it quietly. The guild was dark now, except for the light coming from the guild master's room. He walked up to the door and looked in. "Guild master Wigglytuff." Wigglytuff flinched at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Felix." he sighed. "Is something wrong."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Felix smiled a bit still standing in the door.

"No need to worry, please come in." Wigglytuff responded. Felix walked over a bit nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Wigglytuff asked.

"It's Flare, she keeps having these, strange dreams at night, and there keeping her from getting much rest." Felix explained.

"Hmm." Wigglytuff looked at him for a moment. "You're worried about her huh, what exactly do these dreams intale?"

"She says there never exactly the same. She's either in a destroyed town, or some sort of fiery maze, and every time she can hear the same voice calling out to her. But she can never tell what there saying. She says the voice is getting clearer, at least a little." Felix explained. Wigglytuff looked in deep thought. "Interesting…. I'm afraid I can't give you an definitive answer but. I do have two ideas of what maybe going on."

"What?" Felix asked.

"These could eather be fragments of her memories, or, someone is trying to talk to telepathically." Wigglytuff responded.

"Is there a way we could know for sure?" Felix flicked his tail.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure. But I do have a hunch you will have your answer if you are patient." Wigglytuff said.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"Do you remember when you came here to be certified. I mentioned we'd have a member who joined the guild with amnesia before." Wigglytuff responded. Felix noded. "Well, believe it or not that was Ella." he laphed.

"Ella had amnesia!" Felix gasped.

"Indeed. Her and Flare's sichuation are incredibly similar. Ella as an Eevee of course, was found passed out on the beach by Spark. When he came to join the guild she came with him. At the time there was a thief on the loose, known as Grovyle, he started stealing the time gears. Ella and Spark were very involved in the case, as was the hole guild. Ella found out she had a strange ability called the dimensional scream. By touching an object or pokemon she could see a vision of there past or future. It came in handy. After Grovyle was captured with the help of an explorer known as Dukar, he revealed that he and Grovyle were from the future, and when they were to return to there time. He kidnapped Ella and Spark. When they managed to get home, they explained that Grovyle was taking the time gears so he could get them to temporal tower, and stabilize the flow of time throw out the world. And as it turned out, Ella, was his partner from the future." Wigglytuff explained.

"She was?!" Felix gasped. Wigglytuff noded. "Despite everything that had happened her, Ella's paws were set on the path to regaining her memories. Thanks to a special friend. I think you and Flare are already well on your way to finding the truth." Felix flicked his ear in thought. "Thanks Wigglytuff."

"Of course." he responded. "Now go and get some sleep." Felix noded before leaving. Wigglytuff sighed and looked towards his desk. He walked over and opened the drawer. Finding a golden orb inside, he held it in his hand for a moment, before setting it in his bag.

"Wake up everyone! All hands on deck!" a loud voice called.

"Ow." Amber whined pulling herself up.

"That was jaring." Felix sighed.

"Was that necessary?" Seara growled.

"You up Flare?" Amber asked.

"What?! I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears!" she responded.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"Quieter Flare."

"Good morning everyone!" Spark said waking in.

"Morning." Seara sighed.

"_Did you all sleep well?" _Ella asked.

"Yeah. I slept great for once." Flare yawned. Felix flicked his tail.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Spark said.

"Breakfast!" Flare's ears shot up. "Do you guys got any sticks?"

"Sticks?" Spark tilted his head.

"There her favorite." Amber explained.

"I don't think we would have any.." Spark responded.

"Aw." Flare sighed.

"It's okay Flare, I got you covered." Felix said. Her face lit up and her ears stood straight, and she wagged her tail. "You, are the best."

"_Come along now, the others are waiting."_ Ella said. They followed her and Spark into another room, where everyone was gathered around a table. "Charcoal!" Felix gasped. He ran over to and hugged his friend. "Hey, he, you've gotten taller haven't you." Charcoal laphed. "You all have."

"I wouldn't say I have." Flare sighed.

"Hey, what's this?" Charcoal asked, spotting the bandage around Felix's arm.

"Oh!" Felix pulled away, rubbing it a bit. "It's, ah, nothing." Flare looked at him sadly and twitched her ear. "Seara, is that a Razor claw around your neck!?" Ember gasped. Seara held up the charm on her necklace. "Yep! My old man gave it to me."

"That'll make you evolve right?" Charcoal asked.

"Yeah. I don't know when it'll happen. My dad it'll happen when it wants to." Seara sighed.

"Oh yeah, look at Flare's tail." Felix said picking her up. She blinked, startled by suddenly being lifted off the ground.

"Is the pattern different?" Raze asked.

"Yep, Ella said that means she's close to evolving!" Amber responded.

"Whow, so the two of you could evolve soon." Charcoal said.

"Well, technically I could evolve whenever I wanted to." Amber added.

"You have a fire stone?" Seara asked. Amber noded. "My mom gave it to me when I was thirteen to use as I see fit. I wanted to whate until I was older."

"Is there a way to tell when Felix is going to evolve?" Flare asked.

"Felix is a curious cace. Riolu evolves into Lucario when leveled up with high friendship." Ember explained.

"Hmm.." Amber sighed.

"Something I noticed, Felix has gray paws like Lucario, but other Riolu don't." Flare said. Felix set her down and looked at his paws. "Holy Miltank I never noticed!" Several others started laughing. "How cute." a Roserade giggled.

"You guys are funny." a Mimikyu wearing a bow added. Flare folded back her ears and hid behind Felix now that all the others were looking at them. "It's okay Flare. There's no need to by shy." Charcoal said. "I guess you guys were never properly introduced."

"Let's see, We have Team Dusk, Team Flash, Team Semi, Team Spook, Team Muscle, Team Toad, Team Fashion, and Garchomp." Raze added.

"Everyone, this is Team Hope, Felix, Flare, Seara, and Amber." Ember explained.

"I knew it, you are Felix!" Polietoad gasped.

"How did you know?" he asked. Before Polietoad could respond his partner beside him grabbed him covering his mouth. "Charcoal has told us a lot about you."

"I think I hurde Wigglytuff talking about you once before, Flare is the one which amnicha right?" Florges asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, she's a little shy." Felix responded.

"She's just like you Ella!" Noctowl gasped.

"I didn't know you had amnesia too!" Amber said. Ella noded. "I found her just like Felix found Flare. Out cold on the beach with no idea who she was or how she got there." Spark explained.

"How interesting, that you two are so similar." Mismagius responded.

"Have you figured anything out?" Froslass asked.

"Not realy." Felix sighed handing Flare some sticks which she happily started eating.

"You all are rather young to be going on this mission." Simisage said.

"There just as old as I am aren't the!?" Mimikyu responded angrily.

"Felix and Seara are." Charcoal explained.

"See!" Mimikyu huffed.

"You're such a child. When will you start acting your age?" Simisear asked.

"Ah! Why I oda!" Mimikyu growled.

"Calm down dear." Froslass picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Okay everyone, your attention please." Chatot called walking in. "It's time to prepare. We'll beheading deep into the drenched bluff to look for the warp hole."

"Team Hope, you've seen one before. Anything you can tell us?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Oh, um.. They give off a lot of light. We could see it through the trees awhile before we got to it. And the things that come out are realy strong. The ones we dealt with were, like floating jellyfish, but they didn't have any face. And they were clear in some places." Felix said.

"There called Nihilego, and there hafe Rock, hafe Poison type. But they know Psychic moves, so getting time to hit each other is a good way to beat them." Amber added.

"They have this strange cry that sounds like it's echoing off something. And they don't speak." Flare responded.

"They have a strange and powerful aura too." Felix hugged himself and rubbed his arm where his bandage was, his eyes hovering over it. Flare sighed to herself and flicked her tail.

"They, took one of our friends away. So whatever you do don't let them get a hold on you." Felix said.

"They took them away!" Toxicroak gasped.

"Oh no.." Roserade breathed. Charcoal looked at Felix in silence, and looked at Flare who avoided eye contact.

"What happened to them?" Mimikyu asked.

"We don't know." Amber sighed. Ella flipped her tail. "It is imperative we do not let these creatures lay waste to town. Or more innocent pokemon may be pulled into other worlds."

"Yes, We will go to the warp hole and create a barrier, to keep the creachers inside. If we're lucky, we may find a creacher from this other world that can speak. So we can talk to them." Chatot said.

"I've done some research on my own. These things have been to our world before, There's mencon of them in some ancient books I found in my parent's library. They have some kind of leader, normally referenced as 'the blinding one.'" Amber explained.

"The blinging one?" Drapion responded.

"It's likely some kind of nickname or title." Mismagius said. "I do believe I've read of this blinding one however. But only once in a book of ancient records. I never knew what it was referring to but, it said the blinding one would appear from a tare in the sky to speak with the Sunne, and the Moone."

"I've heard those names before. They belong to Solgaleo and Lunala." Gothitelle gasped.

"They do have the power to travel throw warp holes for some reason." Ember explained.

"So, our missing legendaries of the sun and moon are somehow connected to this strange king of other worldly creatures." Wigglytuff thought.

"Could they have fought with the blinding one?" Mawile suggested.

"Mismagius said something about him visiting thow. Were they friends maybe?" Hippowdon responded.

"I'm afraid the only way we may have of knowing is asking the legendaries in queshon." Ella said.

"But no one has seen them for a year!" Froslass pointed out. Wigglytuff sighed. "This case is a confusing one indeed. For now, let's handle the warp hole."

"Yes! Get ready and we'll leave for the drenched bluff, now off with you!" Chatot called.

"Come guys lets go!" Felix said grabbing the others and leading them out.

"Hey Felix!" Charcoal called.

"Felix what's the matter?" Flare asked once they got outside. Felix sighed. "I don't want Charcoal to know about my arm."

"Why?" Amber responded.

"Because he'll be furious at T.j for hurting him and go back to hating him." Seara explained.

"But if we explain that it was an accident then maybe he'll understand." Flare said.

"That's only part of it. Charcoal's always worried about me, and I don't, like it. I can feel how much he worries and I want him to know that I'll be okay when he's not around. And a burn that I'll be stuck with for the rest of my life will make him worry a lot." Felix sighed.

"Even if you don't share blood you and Charcoal are brothers." Seara said. "He'll always want to look after you like you're still a child."

"I can understand how you feel to Felix. I don't want you to worry about me because of my dreams, and my memories. But I can't stop you from worrying." Flare added. Felix sighed. "You're right. I, just don't like thinking about it eather… It brings back the guilt." He pulled his knees up to his face. Flare nuzzled her way under his muzzle. "We feel guilty too." Seara leaned against him, and Amber curled up on his other side. "Felix!? Where did you guys go?" Charcoal called. "Ah, there you are. Are you okay, you guys were acting kinda off earlier."

"Sorry, it's just what happened to T.j" Felix sighed.

"What? T.j?" Charcoal asked.

"He was the one who was pulled into the warp hole by the Nihilego." Amber explained.

"He and his mother had gotten in a fight and she had said that we were a bad influence on him, so to prove her wrong he was going to close the warp hole. We whent after him, and a tone to them showed up." Flare added.

"We figured out there weakness and defeated several and they started to run." Seara responded.

"Then one of them tried to grab me, but T.j pulled me out of the way, we tried to help him, but we couldn't save him." Felix sighed. "And, I have this bandage because, he, burned me, by accident when he pulled me out of the way."

"What, but…" Charcoal stuttered.

"It was my fault, I'm the leader and I let one of my teammates be taken away." Felix growled.

"That doesn't matter." Charcoal said. "We're getting him back." The other smiled a bit. Felix smiled to. "Yeah."

Once everyone was ready, Wigglytuff and Chatot lead the guild into the dungeon. The ground was made of stone, but there was still plenty of plant life, a cool mist hung in the air, and there were several pools of water. "It's, so empty." Spark said.

"The west woods were like that too when the warp hole was there." Felix responded.

"Interesting." Ella added.

"Do you think they all ran away?" Mimikyu asked.

"I don't know." Froslass sighed.

"Could it be that. All the enemy pokemon that were here. Were taken just like your friend was." Sandslash gasped.

"Oh no! What if they were!" Flare added.

"But why are they taking them in the first place?" Toxicroak wondred.

"Maybe, there just lonely and looking for some friends." Polietoad suggested.

"If only that were the case." Mismagius sighed looking over a demolished stone. "Did one of those jelly things do this?" Mimikyu asked.

"Th-there's no way. None of them had that kind of physical strength." Amber responded.

"In fact most of the moves they used were long distance, and didn't affect the ground much." Felix added. "Except for acid of course."

"Whatever destroyed this did so with one hit." Ella said.

"That stone is the size of a Snorlax, how could it have pulled it off!?" Hippowdon gasped.

"It must have some realy impressive physical strength." Spark responded.

"I don't like the sound of that." Seismitoad whined.

"Ah, you're being such a baby." Simipour sighed.

"Quiet down for a second will you!" Seara said. Some of the others looked over.

"What's up?" Raze asked.

"Flare hears something." Felix explained.

"Ah yes, Fennekins have highly developed hearing." Garchomp said.

"It's the Nihilego." Flare responded.

"Where are they?" Roserade asked.

"There cry sounds like an echo, so I can't tell where it's coming from." Flare explained.

"Then you're useless." Simisage sighed.

"Hey!" Seara snapped.

"Shut up Simisage!" Gothitelle smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he whined.

"We should keep going. Don't want one of those things to catch us by surprise." Chatot said.

"Yes! On word my friends!" Wigglytuff responded leading the group on.

"What's with those monkey boys." Seara growled.

"Those three have always been a bit irritable." Ember explained.

"Can you feel the Nihilego's aura Felix?" Charcoal asked.

"No," he sighed.

"Don't worry. Look up ahead, we can already see the light from the warp hole." Flare pointed out.

"I see it too." Raze said.

"I hope that whatever destroyed that rock isn't around." Amber responded.

"Me too." Flare sighed. They walked in silence for a while, the light in the distantes growing brighter as they got closer, soon they could make out the warp hole through the trees. "Is that it?" Mimique asked.

"Yep, that's it all right." Flare breathed.

"Incredible." Roserade added.

"Stay close everyone." Wigglytuff said as they approached.

"It's so brite." Spark whined.

"It's kinda pretty." Rapidash added.

"Don't get too close." Felix responded.

"Why should I listen to you? Ah, you kids realy get on my nerves." Simisear growled.

"Chill for goodness sake." Mismagius sighed.

"Remember what they said, one of there friends got taken in there by one of the jelly things." Mimikyu said.

"Yeah but maybe if one of us go in there we can find out what's on the other side." Simisage responded.

"What's on the other side is a vacuum full of more warp holes leading to more worlds. You could be lost forever." Amber explained.

"Realy!?" Froslass gasped. Amber noded. Flare flicked her ear, "Besides, even if that wasn't the case if you whent thru there could be all kinds of dangerous creatures on the other side, and what if it closes with you inside?" Simisage scoffed.

"The girls are right. It's far too risky." Wigglytuff said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sandslash asked.

"We'll build a barricade around it so if something comes out it'll have nowhere to go." Chatot explained. Flare noticed Felix stifen. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Felix started looking around. "There's something here."

"Realy? What gives you that idea? A case of the chills." Simisear flicked his tail, "You're delusional." He started to walk away. "Look out!" Felix suddenly gasped as something flew out of the trees. "AH-" Simesear was crushed under a huge fist. The crusher it belonged to was at least seven foot tall. It had four spider like legs, and a huge chest, and muscly arms. It's small head had two small black eyes, and enteni, and it had a long pointed mouth. It's muscles seemed like they were made of some kind of clear material, and filled with a red substance. They all stared in silence as it stood up strate. "Simisear!" Simisage gasped, he and Simepore ran over to him. "Who are you!?" Garchomp demanded.

"I, am Buzzwole. Who are you?" he responded.

"We are the Wigglytuff guild!" Chatot said.

"One of the things that came for a different warp hole took our friend, where is he!" Seara demanded.

"Seara!" Flare gasped. Buzzwole scored a bit. "How cute. How could someone so small think to intimidate me?"

"Who are you calling small!" Seara growled.

"Calm down Seara." Flare said.

"Pleas, we just what T.j back." Amber called.

"And any other pokemon that you may have taken away." Mismagius added.

"Hm, well I wouldn't know about any of that. I don't care about what the Nihilego get up to, after all there brainless parasites. The blinding one sent me here to watch over them but it's such a bore. I know, let's have some fun!" Buzzwole declared. Hundreds of Nihilego came from the trees behind him, and cried out loudly. A chill ran down Flare's spine, she felt her fur stand up and her claws dig into the ground. "_I'm trembling, there's so many of them, we're outnumbered." _She bared her teeth and folded back her ears. "_No! I won't freeze up this time. I have to protect them!"_ Fire started to leak from in between her teeth, and swirl around her paws. She could feel it, the surgeing powers of all the strong pokemon around her. That's right, she wasn't alone, they would all protect each other, no matter what! "Let's have some fun!" Buzzwole called, the Nihilego flew forwards and he himself launched into battle. "Forwards!" Wigglytuff called and the guild pokemon rushed at the enemy. Flare leaped onto one of the Nihilego, she breathed embers at it and kicked herself away doing a backflip and landing on her paws. Nihilego flew at her but she jumped out of the way, enveloping herself in fire as she did, when Nihilego hit the ground she landed on its head, and then she raked her claws acrost it for a good mesher. It pulled itself back into the air knocking Flare off. She held her growled, growling and baring her fangs, her ears folded back and giving off steam. Nihilego shot acid in her face, she recoiled trying to rub it off with a four paw. She just barely managed to get out of the way of another head but. She spotted another Nihilego flying towards her out of the corner of her eye. She jumped onto the first, digging her claws into the squishy thing. The second shot and acid attack at her but she pulled the first around so the attack would hit it. "Come on, use psywave!" she growled. "AH!" she was thrown off the first Nihilego as a third shot her from behind. "_They have to be level nineteen at least. And I'm only level fifteen, and I'm at a type disadvantage, this is bad."_ Flare was already tearing. Her shoulder was stinging, she must have cut it on something when she fell. "_This is realy bad, I need away out.." _Flare looked around the clearing out of the corner of her eye. The others were fighting all around her. "Flare lookout!" Flare gasped as Ella jumped over her, Flare watched from in between the Espeon's for legs as she fired a psybeam from the gem on her forehead at one of the Nihilego she had been fighting. It was thrown back into a tree, and didn't get back up. "Are you hurt?" Ella asked.

"It's just a scratch." Flare responded.

"_We need to regroup, we'll have a better chance of winning if we all fight together." _Ella's telepathy echoed throw her head. "_I have Flare covered, everyone find someone close to you and try to get to the center of the clearing." _Ella grabbed Flare in her mouth, by the scruff of her neck, and carried her over to where some of the others were starting to gather. Charcoal and Felix ran over, and Seara road on Amber's back. Ember and Raze flew over, caring Mimikyu. Rapidash had Simisear on her back ( ) and Sandslash by her side. Roserade, Semipore, and Simisage came running. Froslass and MIsmagius floated over with Musharna, Golbat carried Scrafty by his arms, and Noctowl flew next to him. Garchomp ran over with Toxicroak, with Drapion, and Hippowdon close behind. Spark carried Gothitelle, Florges, and Mawile, and Seismitoad carried over Polietoad. Wigglytuff came running cheltering Chatot in his arms. "Flare are you okay?" Felix gasped.

"I'm fine." she sighed. Ella set her down. "Ground, Steel, Water and Psychic types, we have an advantage. We'll have to cover the others. There resistant to Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, and Fairy. So if you know moves of other types use those. If you don't, do what you can."

"What are we going to do about this Buzzwole guy, he's just kinda hanging back." Seara asked.

"We don't know what type he is so we can't come up with much of a strategy right now." Florges said.

"AH! I know what type he is!" Amber gasped.

"You do!" Flare's face lit up.

"Yes, he's bug and fighting!" Amber explained.

"Great, in fact he is weak to three of the types the Nihilego are resistant to, Fire, Flying, and Fairy, Raze, Ember, Charcoal, Amber, Flare, Rapidash, Mimikyu, Florges, and Mawile. Take him down." Spark said.

"Right!" Raze noded. "Come on!"

"Flare, Amber, Charcoal!" Felix called.

"Don't worry, Felix. We'll be fine." Flare looked back at him. Felix blinked, and sighed. "I know."

"Come on Flare!" Amber called. Flare bounded off after the others. As Flare ran, she body became covered by flames, Amber stayed back with Charcoal and shot embers. Ember hit Buzzwole next, swooping in with wing attack, then shooting a flame burst from behind. Raze stayed back with there son, shooting Flamethrowers. Rapidhash stayed back as well, fire blasting. Mimikyu came up from behind with shadow sneak, stayed farther back and used moonblast, and Mawile stood beside her using fairy wind. "Did that do it?" Ember huffed.

"I think so." Flare sighed.

"You are strong.."

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Mimikyu growled.

"How could he have survived that many attacks at once?" Amber gasped. When the dust cleared they could see him better. "Is he glowing?" Rapidash asked.

"Ah! That's just like before!" Charcoal gasped.

"What do you mean?" Florges asked.

"When we first fought a Nihilego, it glowed like that. Felix said that glow is it's arua." Flare explained.

"If pokemon like us, who should not have the power to see or use aura can see it. It must be incredibly powerful." Mawile said.

"Not all pokemon can use aura? Well, all ultra beasts can." Buzzwole responded.

"All of them can do this?!" Raze gasped. Buzzwole began to laphe, and he punched the ground, so hard that it sent shock waves strong enough to sent them all flying. Even the others who were just finishing up the Nihilego. The extra small, and light Flare was thrown all the way back into Seara and Felix, who crashed into a tree. "Ah, Flare, Seara, are you two okay?" Felix asked. "Mm, I've never been beaten so badly." Seara growned. Flare looked up at her friends, and all the others in the clearing, they were all covered in cuts, and bruises. "Now, shall I finish you three off first?" Flare when cold as Buzzwole lomed over them. She was shaking. Her head filled with the sounds of screams and crying. "_No! Stop! Leave them alone! Pleas! Please don't kill them!" _Tears came streaming down her face. "NO! You can't touch them!" Flare growled throwing herself over her friends. Laying her tail acorst Seara's chest, and burying her face in Felix's shoulder. "We won't let you touch her eather!" Felix called, wrapping an arm around Flare's shoulders. "Yeah! Get lost you overgrown mosquito!" Seara added hugging Felix and Flare. "Ah! Felix, Flare, Seara! Run!" Charcoal called.

"Get out of there!" Wigglytuff screamed. Buzzwole laphed, "How pathetic, are you so scared you can't even run?!" He continued to laugh hysterically as he pulled back his fist. "NO!" Amber gasped.

"Get away!" Raze growled trying to pull himself up. Flare braced herself, when… "_Huh?" _That was when it happened. A sudnon click, and a strange feeling. After a moment, she blinked her eyes open slowly. "_What?" _She was caught off guard, Buzzwole was laying on the ground. Flare blinked. "Guys!" Charcoal ran over, with Amber and the rest close behind. "That was so cool!" Amber said.

"What, happened?" Felix asked. Flare looked over to him and, he looked completely different! He was at least a foot taller, his mask now had a stripe that ran up between his ears, which were taller, and also had gray markings. He now had four mask tails. A large spike on each paw and his chest. Which was now covered in pale cream fur, that ended at a gray strip that whent around his waist like a belt. "You guys evolved! All three of you simultaneously!" Spark explained. Flare looked over herself. She looked just like how Wigglytuff had described a Braixen. "Ah, you're right!" she gasped. Seara blinked and looked over herself, She had grown quite a bit as well, her tail was now made of two feathers instead of three, and she had a headdress of read feathers, and one smaller one by each ear. There was a gold gem on her forehead, and red feathers around her neck like a shall. Her claws were much bigger, and she now had three on each hand. "Whow!" She jumped up and started slashing the air. Felix stoed up and looked over himself. Waveing his tail experimentally. "Ha, it's not to different." he simed. Flare started to get up, but, not use to walking on only two legs, she fell backwards. "Here, let me help." Felix said holding out his paw. Flare blinked and looked at her own paw as she took Felix's. "Here you go." He pulled her up onto her paws. She stumbled a bit, but quickly caught her balance. "Thanks." she smiled.

"You guys look so cool!" Mimikyu said.

"It's going to take me some getting use to." Flare lahed a bit. She looked over at Seara and Felix. "I'm still short aren't I." Seara and some of the others laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll grow. Besides, you have a second evolution, we don't." Felix said.

"Well, I guess that helps." Flare sighed crossing her arms. Felix blinked. "Flare you're bleeding." Flare looked over her shoulder. The scratch from before. "I'm afraid evolving didn't heal any damage you've taken." Chatot explained.

"Ah, ugh." They all looked to see Buzzwole slowly getting up. He looked over the group as they prepared for another fight. He growled to himself, before bolting for the warp hole, closing it behind him. Flare let out a sigh of relief. "So, what are we going to do now?" Rapidash asked.

"We should head back to the guild. Many of us are injured." Chatot said. Wigglytuff noded. "Let's go."

"Are you going to be okay to walk Flare?" Seara asked.

"I'm fine. I think I've got my balance." she sighed.

"What do you think will happen now?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Felix responded. They made it back to the guild at sun down, everyone was tired. So after they tended to all there wounds, they turned in for the night. "Wake up Flare, it's morning!" Amber called. Flare growned and pulled her tail in front of her face.

"Come on Flare, get up." Felix pulled her up by her arms. "Ehhh… fine." she sighed.

"We have to get ready. We're going home." Seara said.

"Okay." Flare responded getting up and stretching.

"Hey Felix!" Charcoal came into the room, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." he responded. "Come on."

"Coming." Flare sighed.

"Hang on!" Amber gasped.

"Hurry." Seara responded. They walked out into the main area of the guild. "Ah, you're leaving now." Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah," Felix sighed.

"Hm, well, I have something for you." Wigglytuff responded.

"Huh?" Felix blinked. Wigglytuff pulled something out of his bag, and set in Felix's paw. It was a gold orb, with a red and blue symbol in the center. "Whow." Seara gasped.

"It's so pretty." Flare added.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, it's something your dad found." Wigglytuff smiled.

"Ah!" Felix gasped, surly about to ask more, but one of the other guild members called him. "See you all soon!" Wigglytuff called as he ran off. Felix flicked his tail. "Looks like we have yet another mystery on our hands." Flare said.

"Yeah," Felix smiled looking down at the stone.

"Felix! Come on guys we're leaving!" Ember called.

"Coming!" Charcoal responded.

"Bye guys!" Spark called.

"Bye!" Flare terned and waved at he and Ella before following the others out. They trip home was thankfully easy. They got back to Seaport before the sun was at its peak. "Ah, were home." Flare sighed.

"Whate until the others see you three." Ember said.

"Yeah! I'm going to head home okay?" Seara responded.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Felix laphed. Seara ran off towards her house. "I should go tell aunt Cinder I'm home, I'll come to the cafe in a bit." Amber said before taking off.

"Bye!" Flare called after her. The rest of them made there way to the cafe, Felix creaked the door open and looked in, the cafe was full of pokemon, and Alice was at the counter. He pushed the door open and they all walked in. "Welc-" she suddenly stopped. "Felix! Flare! You're home." she ran over and hugged them. "Oh, you both look great."

"Thanks." Felix laphed.

"How did it go?" Alice asked.

"Well, it could have gone better." Flare sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Alice gasped.

"We're fine, but, we didn't get the information we were hoping for." Felix explained.

"I'm sorry, but at least you're all home safe and sound." Alice sighed.

"Oh yeah. Look Wigglytuff gave me, he said my dad found it." Felix said pulling out the stone.

"Huh! This is, it's a mega stone!" Raze gasped.

"A, mega stone?" Flare asked.

"Come, I'll show you." Alice responded. She lead them back to her room, she pulled out of a drore, a necklace, with a stone similar to the Felix had. It was pale pink, and it had a cream and dark pink simbole. "This is my Audinite, it's a special stone that lets an Audio like me mega evolve." Ember dug throw her bag and pulled out two similar stones. One was pale orange, with a red, yellow, and orange simbole, the other was blue, with a gray, light blue, and dark blue simbole. "Raze and I have had these for years, Charizardite x, and Charizardite y."

"Whow." Charcoal gasped.

"There are only a few pokemon species capable of mega evolution, and even fewer with two separate forms. In order to mega evolve, the pokemon needs a stone meant specifically for there species. Mega evolution always the pokemon to take on a stronger form beyond normal evolution, it is incredibly power full, and, temporary." Raze explained.

"Why did you never use them?" Felix asked.

"We can't. We are missing a peace. Mega evolution converts the strength of the bond between two, into power. One pokemon holds the mega stone, and mega evolves, but, they must have a supporting pokemon, to hold what is called a key stone, to unlock there ability to mega evolve." Ember responded.

"A key stone?" Flare blinked.

"Yes, unforchunetly, no one has seen one, in years." Raze said.

"So, what kind of stone is this?" Felix asked.

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid." Alice sighed. Amber and Seara came to the cafe after a while. Putting all the mysteries behind for the day. The hole town showed up for the party, as they celebrated Felix, Flare, and Seara's evolution.

"Mm…" Flare sat up. "Huh?" Flare looked around, and sighed. "_It's my dream again."_ she sighed. She looked over herself. She was a Braixen. "Hello?" she called standing up. She was in the ruined village agein. She flicked her tail. "Is anyone there?" a sound echoing off the rocks caught her attention. "Hello?" She was suddenly hit with a blast of wind, and the sky turned dark, and everything around her was lit on fire. She gasped as she felt herself losing her balance. But when she fell, she was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "AH!" She shot up in bed, and sighed once she saw the sun shining thru her window. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed, and walked over to her window, she rested her arms on the window seal as she hurde Amber and Seara talking as they approached. She giggled to herself. "Morning!" They looked up. "Morning!" Amber called.

"Hey!" Seara waved. Flare waved back before retreating back inside, to put on her bow, and quickly brush her fur, before going down stairs. "Morning guys." Flare said.

"Good morning!" Felix responded.

"Perfect timing, breakfast is ready." Alice added.

"Breakfast!" Flare gasped, her tail wagging. A few of the others giggled. "So, what's the plan for today?" Seara asked.

"I thought we'd just take a job. I want to try going to a dungeon we've never been to before." Felix said.

"I think I saw a mission that was at Mount Bristle." Amber responded.

"That sounds great!" Felix gasped. "Come on let's go!"

"Coming!" Flare responded running after them after she swallowed the last bit of her food. Alice laughed to herself. "Here it is." Amber said pulling the poster off the board.

"Let me see it." Felix responded. Amber handed him the poster. "Hmm, find a lost idome on floor nine. I think we can handle that." Felix decided.

"We'll need to be prepared first." Flare responded. Felix noded. "We'll stop by Kecleons before we go."

"Hey you guys."

"Oh, hi Charcoal, we were going to go on a mission, want to come?" Felix asked.

"Sorry Felix, my folks and I have to head out." he responded.

"Already?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sorry. They said they had something they wanted to check out." Charcoal explained.

"We'll see you when you come back then." Felix smiled.

"Yeah. Have fun on your mission." Charcoal responded.

"See you later Charcoal." Flare added as they left. After getting everything they would need the team headed into the mountains, there were all kinds of pokemon in this dungeon, Machop, Nidorina, and Nidorino. Starly, Doduo, Geodude, and even Spinarak. But, they didn't have to hard a time getting past them. However. "Ah, where are those stares?!" Seara growled. "We've been on this floor forever."

"Hang on, it's the seventh floor, we'll be done soon." Felix responded. Seara sighed annoyedly.

"This place is a bit more complicated than I expected." Flare said.

"It's only because we've never been here before." Amber explained.

"Yeah, we'll be out soon, see look, there's the stars." Felix pointed out.

"I hope so, we're running out of idioms." Flare said.

"The pokemon here aren't that strong, we can handle it." Seara responded as the emerged onto the eighth floor.

"Yeah but, we're already running low on idioms, and our hp is getting a little low." Flare said.

"We should stay on guard. Flare, keep your ears open." Felix decided. Flare noded. They made there way throw the floor in silence, following the paths throw the high stone walls. Flare stopped. "I can hear footsteps. Around the corner."

"I'll go take care of em." Seara responded. She moved forward, and leapted around the corner. "Ah! Hey!" Seara stopped herself from scratching his face off. "Be cool I'm not an enemy!" The Floatzel said.

"Whow, a Floatzel." Amber gasped as she and the others came around the corner.

"If you're not an enemy who are you?" Seara asked.

"I'm Fin." he responded with a smiled. Seara blinked, but let him up. "You shouldn't be out in a dungeon all alone like this."

"I guess, but if you don't mind my asking, who are all of you?" he responded.

"We're Team Hope. My names Felix, this is Flare, Amber, and you've met Seara I suppose." he laughed.

"If that's how you met new pokemon I guess I can get use to it." Fin said. Seara flicked her ear looking away. Flare noticed how her face looked a little red. "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine." she responded.

"She's probably just embarrassed for tackling him." Felix explained.

"So what are all of you doing in here?" Fin asked.

"We're on a mission!" Amber explained.

"We have to find a indome someone lost in here." Flare added.

"Oh, so you're with a guild then." Fin said.

"Yeah, you have to be in a guild to start a rescue team." Felix explained.

"So they say." Fin sighed.

"So what are you doing out here?" Seara asked.

"Just exploring. It's what I do, I consider myself an explorer, but since I'm not in a guild like you most call me a wanderer." Fin explained.

"I think I've heard of that. Some pokemon don't like the rules of the HAPPI federashon so they just wander around but call themselves explorers." Amber responded.

"You've got it." Fin cheared.

"Well, going out alone is pretty dangerous." Seara said.

"Yeah, but it's exciting." Fin flicked his two tails, one after the other.

"Where are you headed?" Flare asked.

"Nowhere realy. I was hoping to find some place to restock my supplies soon. I haven't been by a town in weeks." Fin explained.

"If you want to tag along with us for a bit once we finish our mishon we'll be heading home." Felix said.

"Where's home?" Fin asked.

"Seaport." Seara responded.

"I think I've heard of it before. Okay." Fin shrugged, and pulled himself up off the ground. "By the way, how old are you guys. If you don't mind my asking."

"Felix and I are eighteen, Amber and Flare are seventeen." Seara explained.

"Probably." Flare sighed.

"Probably?" Fin looked confused.

"Flare has amnesia." Felix responded.

"That must stink." Fin said.

"Yeah." Flare folded back her ears.

"It doesn't matter, because we'll find your memories no matter what." Felix put his arm over Flare's shoulders. "I know." she smiled a bit.

"You said your from Seaport, isn't that town, realy small? I didn't think they would have a guild." Fin said.

"We whent to Treasure town to join the Wigglytuff guild." Amber explained.

"Whow! That place is like, super famous. You can just walk in and say 'hey I want to join!'?" Fin responded.

"Well, yeah kinda." Felix laphed.

"We have connections." Seara said.

"We know a Chameleon who was already in the guild with his parents." Felix explained.

"Charmeleon, that would be Team Char right?" Fin asked.

"Yep, that's them." Flare said.

"Cool!" Fin gasped. "Are you guys close?"

"We grew up together, well, Charcoal, Felix and I did." Seara explained.

"Yeah, Charcoal is like my older brother." Felix added.

"Wow, that must be nice." Fin smiled to himself.

"Hey look! The stairs!" Amber pointed out. They all ran over, and made it to the ninth floor.

"Over there! The idme." Flare said, she whent over and grabbed it. "Great now we can get back to town." Felix responded. "Fin, hold on to someone."

"Uh, okay." he set his paw on Seara's head. Felix held up his badge. "Teleport!" and just like that they were home. "Whow, I didn't know you could do that." Fin said.

"It's pretty convenient." Flare sighed.

"This place is pretty nice." Fin added.

"There's no place like home." Felix responded. "Come on." After stopping at the station to return the idme they had retrieved, they headed to the cafe. "This is Sunsweet cafe." Felix said.

"Whow." Fin responded. Flare ran up to the door and opened it, "Alice! We're home!" Flare called. Alice who had been working, looked over. "Welcome home! Oh, who's this."

"This is Fin, we ran into him during our mission." Seara explained.

"Hi there." he added.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Alice." she smiled.

"She's the one who takes care of me and Felix." Flare explained. Alice smiled and ruffled her fur.

"So you live in the cafe?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, our rooms are upstairs." Felix responded.

"I've only been her for a year thow." Flare added.

"Amber, I thought I'd find you here." a ninetales walked in.

"Oh, hey Aunt Cinder." she responded.

"You're parents are here to visit." Cinder explained.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot about that." Amber sighed.

"It's okay, I know they can be a pain. But. You're mother wants to talk to you." Cinder responded.

"Okay. See you guys later." Amber said following her aunt.

"Good luck!" Flare called.

"I feel so bad for her, it must be so annoying having to live up to there ridiculous standards." Seara sighed.

"Amber's parents are realy stuck up." Flare explained.

"Ah." Fin responded. "Do you have family Seara?"

"Yeah, I live with my dad, and my three year old sister." she explained.

"Aw. I love kids, so cute." Fin said.

"Feather is the sweetest thing!" Flare responded. "She loves to braid my fur."

"Oh yeah, she's sweet. When she's not balling her eyes out." Seara sighed.

"Kids aren't always easy." Alice said. "You were just as much of a hand full. Charcoal and Felix too."

"There still a handful." Flare responded.

"Oh yeah? You're one to talk." Felix flicked his tail.

"Ah! Felix, how could you. I can't believe you would say that! I'm hurt! I am so very hurt!" she dramatically spun around on one paw before collapsing onto a bench. "You're milking it a bit there drama queen." Felix responded.

"Yeah." Flare sat up and they both laughed.

"You sure do get along well." Fin said.

"Yeah, there practically married." Seara teased.

"WHat- we are not!" Flare responded.

"Oh, realy? Because the shade of her face right now is telling my you wouldn't mind." Seara said.

"She's just messing around Flare." Felix sighed.

"I hate when you tease me like that. You know I get flustered easily." Flare whined.

"That's what makes it so fun." Seara laphed.

"That's it, I'm not talking to you." Flare turned away from her.

"Aw come on, it was just a joke." Seara snickered.

"Seawa! Seawa!" she looked down at her leg which now had the small Sneasel locked onto it. "Feather! Don't run off like that." Razor called running in panting.

"Hey dad." Seara said.

"Hey, sweetie, do you mind watching your sister for a while." Razor responded.

"Well, I don't have much else to do." Seara sighed.

"Yay!" Feather cheared.

"Thanks, I'll be getting some things in the shopping district if you need me." Razor sighed. "Be careful."

"I will, bye dad." Seara responded.

"Bye!" Feather added as her sister picked her up.

"Awwww…" Fin whispered under his breath.

"Seawa, Seawa! Let's go to the beach!" Feather said.

"Okay." Seara sighed.

"We'll come with you." Flare responded.

"Thanks." Seara said.

"Come on Fin." Felix added.

"Bye Alice!" Flare called.

"Bye! Have fun!" Alice responded.

"Let me see, it was about…. Here!" Felix said running over to the spot.

"This is where you find Fware." Feather responded.

"Yep." Flare sighed.

"I wonder how you could have gotten here." Fin said.

"We don't have any kind of clues I'm afraid. Well, except that she said she remembers falling into the water during a storm." Felix responded. Seara set Feather down to play in the sand. Flare sat next to her. "Do you think there could be something here that could tell us something?" Seara asked.

"It's been a year, if there was, I doubt we could find it now." Felix sighed. Flare ducked out of the way as Feather threw sand over her head from her digging.

"It feels like we're at a dead end but, Wigglytuff told me he thinks we're no the right path to finding answers." Felix said.

"Wigglytuff did?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to him about it a while ago. I figured he might have some kind of ideas." Felix explained.

"He is the master of a world famous guild." Fin said.

"He's nothing like I expected him to be thow." Seara laughed.

"What's he like?" Fin asked.

"Very extroverted." Flare said.

"And a bit Nieav." Seara added.

"But he is pretty smart." Felix responded.

"Seawa! Fware! Fewix! Lookie what I found!" Feather gasped.

"What is it?" Flare asked. Feather had dug a fairly deep hole in the sand. She held up bit of gold chain that was stuck in the ground. "I can't get it owt." Feather whined.

"Here kido, I got it." Seara used her claws to dig out the tougher earth, and pulled it out of the ground. "What is it?" Fin asked.

"Whow!" Felix gasped.

"What's the matter?" Flare responded.

"That thing's giveing off some kind of energy." Felix explained.

"Pwetty" Feather gasped holding it her her claws. "Mm.." She climbed up onto Flare and put the chain around her neck. "Ther!" Flare looked over the pendent. It was a stone, a rainbow stone. "What is it?" she wondered.

"Maybe it's what you said befowr, something Fewix didn't see when he fownd you." Feather said.

"Do you think it realy could be?" Fin asked.

"I, I think so." Felix responded.

"Realy?" Seara said.

"See, I was drawn to the beach because I could feel some strange aura. I was distracted by Flare, so I never found out exactly what it was but." Felix explained.

"What made you think it could be?" Flare asked.

"Cuz it had your name on it." Feather said.

"Huh?" She was right, on the back of the stone was covered by a gold colored mettle, and her name was engraved in it. "It does have my name on it."

"What in the!" Seara gasped.

"I guess Wigglytuff was right." Fin said.

"But, what could it be, and why did I have it?" Flare responded.

"Amber is super smart, plus she has all those books. Maybe she could know." Seara said.

"Yeah, why don't we go and ask her." Felix gasped.

"Isn't she with her parents?" Fin asked.

"She'll be happy to see us. Trust me." Flare sighed picking up Feather. They walked down the road to the house where Amber lived, her large house made of a group of five or six trees that are all right up next to each other. "Whow." Fin said.

"Yep, her parents are realy rich." Seara sighed.

"Come on." Flare responded, leading them to the side of the building.

"Are we not going thru the door?" Fin asked.

"No, Amber's parents don't like us." Felix sighed. Flare set Feather on her shoulders and Felix lifted Flare up so she could climb into the window. "She leaves the window to her room open so we can get in it we need to talk to her. But she normally spends most of her time at her aunt's house in town." Flare explained. She pulled the other's up into the window, and into Amber's room. "This is her room? It looks like a house all in itself." Fin whispered.

"Yeah, believe it or not she hates it here." Seara responded.

"Okay, let's see now.." Flare looked over the wall. "Here we go!" she pulled out a book and slid it out under the door.

"What you do that for?" Fin asked.

"It's the signal." Seara explained. After a bit, they heard footsteps outside, they stopped, picked up the book and left. A little bit later, Amber came in. "Hey guys."

"I still don't get what was the point of the book." Fin said.

"The book is a message, it means that we're here and need to talk to her." Felix explained.

"Whats up?" Amber asked.

"We were at the beach were Felix found me, and Feather found this. It has my name on it too." Flare said showing her the stone.

"Whow. That's realy pretty." Amber gasped.

"Do you know what kind of stone it could be?" Felix asked.

"Hmm.. not off the top of my head let me think." Amber walked over to her book case. "After Wigglytuff gave Felix the mega stone I asked the librarian to bring any books we have on mega evolution to my room let's see."

"He gave you a mega stone?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what kind. Apparently my father found it." Felix responded.

"Let me see here." Amber sighed looking throw a book. "This one looks promising, it has pitchers of all the different kinds of mega stones."

"Is there one that looks like the one Felix got?" Flare asked.

"Ah yes! Here it is! It's a Lucarionite!" Amber gasped.

"What does that mean?" Seara responded.

"It's a mega stone for a Lucario." Amber said.

"Ah, maybe that's how by dad found it. It has an aura, my dad may have felt it." Felix responded.

"What about Flare's" Seara asked.

"How do you know it's a mega stone?" Fin responded.

"The simbole in the center. It looks a lot like the ones on all the mega stones, but, none of them have a black symbol… maybe. Hold on." Amber flipped several pages to near the front of the book. "AH! I was right! It's a key stone!" she gasped.

"What?" Flare responded. She looked at the photo, it was just like the stone around her neck. "But, why would I have a key stone?"

"Maybe someone you knew before you lost your memories used mega evolution, and you held the key stone for them." Seara suggested.

"Seriously thow, you guys could use mega evolution! There's hardly anyone out there who can!" Amber said.

"I don't think it's as easy as it sounds. We may have the stones but, we don't know what to do." Flare responded.

"I guess that's true." Felix sighed.

"Maybe someone at the guild would know what to do." Fin suggested.

"Yeah." Seara added.

"Maybe, I'll send them a letter." Felix decided.

Dear, Wigglytuff.

Flare, Seara, her little sister, a new friend of ours, and I were out at the spot where I found Flare today. Seara's sister Feather found a necklace with Flare's name engraved on it. The charm was a stone. After looking into it, Amber figured out it was a key stone, and the stone you gave me was Lucarionite. We don't realy know what to do with them though.. We were hoping you could help.

Sincerely, Felix

That's five! I hoped you like this chapter, things are getting complicated huh? I hope you're exsited for the next one.


	6. Sudden changes

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sudden changes

"Mmmm….." Flare groaned.

"What the heck happened?" Seara asked.

"I don't know, I just picked up on her aura last night and she was scared out of her mind." Felix explained. He was brushing her fur as she sat on her bed holding her head. "Is she going to be okay?" Amber asked.

"Don't worry about me, I-I'll be fine." she responded.

"Alice gave her something for her headache." Felix said.

"What scared you so much that you ended up like this?" Fin asked.

"I don't remember." she responded.

"She's always had strange dreams, my guess that something crazy happened." Felix explained.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alice asked walking in.

"Yeah, just a little foggy." Flare sighed.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Fin asked.

"No, that's what I'm worried about." Alice responded.

"I'll be okay, realy." Flare sighed. "I feel a lot better already. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine, I'm just glad your okay." Felix hugged her. Flare smiled and flicked her tail.

"Are we going to cancel our mission?" Seara asked.

"Maybe we should." Felix responded.

"We're just checking on the west woods. I'll be fine." Flare said.

"I don't know." Amber sighed.

"Well, okay. You can come with us, but you're not to get into any fights okay." Felix decided. Flare noded.

"Be careful." Alice said.

"We will." Felix responded. "Come on." he lead the group out.

"So, why are we going to check on these west woods?" Fin asked.

"There was an, incident there a year ago." Seara sighed.

"There was a warp hole there." Amber said.

"A warp hole! I thought those were only a legend." Fin gasped.

"No, there real, we've seen two. And dealt with the creachers who came from the other side." Flare responded.

"It was one of them, they took our friend away." Amber sighed.

"Your friend was taken throw the warp hole?" Fin said.

"We're going to get him back one day. Somehow." Felix responded. They walked out into the west woods. "I hope there aren't too many enemy Pokemon out today." Seara sighed.

"What kind of Pokemon show up here?" Fin asked.

"Nothing too crazy. Metapod, Butterfree." Seara responded.

"Spinerack, may be a Combee or two." Flare added.

"I've always wondered what made them different from other Pokemon." Fin said.

"No one realy knows. I heard a theory somewhere that they got lost in the dungeons, and reverted back to a 'survival of the fittest' kinda mentality.'" Felix responded.

"That's kinda scary." Flare gasped.

"I doubt it's true." Amber sighed. Felix suddenly stopped dead.

"What's the matter Felix?" Flare asked.

"Did you sense something?" Seara added.

"It's the warp hole, it's back!" Felix gasped, he suddenly took off running ahead, the others followed close behind, as they made there way through the dungeon, they were met with no enemy pokemon, and after a while they could see the light. They crashed into the clearing panting exhaustively. And, there it was. The warp hole was just hanging in the sky as if it and never left. "It's realy there." Amber gasped.

"Does that mean!?" Flare added.

"Could T.j be here!?" Seara respond.

"T.j! T.j are you here! It's us you're friends!" Amber called.

"T.j?!" Felix added.

"Hello!" Fin said. There was a long silence. Flare's ear twitched as her attention was drawn to the sound of rustling bushes. "Guys over here, I heard something!" She called.

"T.j?!" Amber ran over first. "T.j are you the-" she was cut off as she was suddenly pinned to the ground, she looked up at a large Houndoom with a scar that covered half his face, he was growling viciously at her, his muzzle inches away from her nose. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Seara growled, sending an icy wind at them. The two fire types were unfazed, but the Houndoom looked up at them. Amber took the opportunity to slip out from under his paws. "You guys didn't say anything about Houndoom showing up here." Fin said.

"Yeah but, T.j was a Houndour… It's T.j" Felix responded.

"Realy!" Flare gasped.

"Yeah, I'd know his aura anywhere." Felix smiled. "T.j! It's me Felix!"

"And me Amber, and Flare and Seara!" Amber said.

"Uh, I'm, Fin." he added.

"It's us your friends!" Amber stepped forward. T.j stopped baring his teeth. Suddenly they all cowered at the sound of the Nihilego's cry. "Oh no! We've got to go!" Felix said.

"T.j come on!" Amber called. T.j didn't move. Suddenly, the Nihilego appeared from the warp hole, several more started to follow. "Run!" Felix grabbed Flare's wrist. Seara grabbed Amber as they ran. "But what about T.j?!" Amber responded.

"We'll worry about him in a second!" Seara said. "Fin! Take my hand!" Fin did as he was told. "Felix, teleport us!" Seara said.

"Teleport!" Felix yelled, and they all fell back in town. "Ah, is everyone okay?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Flare sighed.

"We're good." Seara added.

"But we left T.j in the woods!" Amber gasped.

"There was something off with him though." Fin pointed out.

"He pinned you down like that. T.j would instantly feel guilty if he hurt you." Flare said. "But he didn't flinch."

"He didn't speak ether." Felix added thoughtfully. Amber's ears dropped. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Seara asked.

"I read something about Nihilego, remember when Buzzwole called them mindless parasites?" Amber said.

"Yeah?" Flare responded.

"He meant that literally. They can take over someone's mind." Amber explained.

"Could they have… Taken over T.j" Seara gasped.

"I think so.." Amber started crying.

"There has been some way to help him!" Felix responded.

"If there is, I don't know it. The books on ultra beasts are years old, and, outdated. Most of them are missing pages and most of the ones that are still there are faded, and in some cases hardly legible." Amber sighed.

"Felix! Flare! Hey!"

"Ah, Spark? Ella? What are you doing here?" Flare asked.

"_Wigglytuff got your letter. He asked us to come, we saw you all over here, what happened?"_ Ella explained.

"Her voice is in my head." Fin whispered.

"It's telepathy, she doesn't normally talk so get use to it." Seara responded.

"We were checking out the west woods, it was where we lost T.j, so we go there every now and then." Felix sighed.

"But the warp hole, it was there and so was T.j" Flare added.

"But, there's something wrong with him, he wasn't acting right. I think the Nihilego brainwashed him." Amber responded.

"I was afraid of that.." Spark sighed.

"You knew that could happen?" Felix responded.

"_Not until recently, some of the Pokemon from the drenched bluff that disappeared came back, and they all had the same change in behavior. That being seaver agrashon."_ Ella explained.

"We have to do something." Amber said.

"We will, we just have to find out how to help him." Felix responded. "What do you guys know about the other Pokemon who were brainwashed?"

"All of them were found near a warp hole, it seemed like they were guarding it." Spark said.

"So the warp hole in the forest wasn't the only one to reappear?" Flare gasped.

"_There are now several scattered all over the map." _Ella responded.

"There's something strange going on. I think these ultra beasts have some kind of bad intentions." Felix said.

"Yeah." Seara noded.

"We have sent several teams to try and close them, the disappear if the one guarding it is defeated in battle." Spark explained.

"So we'll have to defeat T.j." Seara sighed.

"We can't I, I don't want to hurt him." Amber said.

"Plus, we wouldn't do too well against him, he's a fire and dark type, and his ability is flash fire." Flare added.

"_If we can find a way to get him to come to his senses then the warp hole will likely close, however our endeavors in helping the other Pokemon have been unsuccessful." _Ella explained.

"Okay, let's go to my parent's house, the library mite have some books that could give us at least a bit of information." Amber sighed.

"Right." Felix noded. Amber lead the way to her parents hose. "_Flare, have you all had any progress with your memories?" _Ella asked.

"No." Flare sighed.

"She did have some kind of crazy nightmare last night." Felix said.

"When we got to the cafe this morning she was a wreck." Seara added.

"Thanks." Flare sighed.

"What was the nightmare about?" Spark asked.

"That's just it, I don't remember." Flare responded.

Ella flicked her tail.

"That's not any good." Spark said.

"The only break through we've had is the key stone we found. It has her name on it for some reason." Felix explained.

"I don't even know why I would have key stone ether." Flare responded. "At this point we're getting more questions then answers."

"_Don't lose hope. It's in your name after all." _Ella said.

Flare laughed a bit.

"Miss. Amber. Welcome." there was a Gothalee at the door to her parents house.

"Hello Gothalee. Liston we need to do some research in the library, are mom and dad home?" Amber responded.

"No miss, they left of one of there trips abroad." Gothalee explained.

"Oh thank goodness." Amber sighed. Gothalee let them in and lead them to the library. "Since when did your parents travel?" Felix asked.

"Since always, they just never took me with them because they thought I would be a drag, heck, I don't know why they had me in the first place. They always act like I'm an inconvenience unless I make them look good." Amber sighed. "Now, let's see. I've looked through a lot of these books, but there all super old, I think some of them are in other languages."

"_Not a problem." _Ella said.

"Ella can read in about six different languages!" Spark added.

"Holy!" Seara gasped.

"_I'm not fond of talking, so I spend a lot of time to myself." _Ella responded.

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you talk?" Fin asked.

"_I don't realy have a particular reason, I was just never chatty." _Ella said.

"She almost never spoke when she was an Eevee. She got a bit more talkative once she learned to use telepathy." Spark explained.

"Some of the other trainees at the guild would question if I even could talk." Ella added.

"Ah-choo!" Flare sneezed stirring up some dust.

"You okay?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, some of these books are just so dusty." Flare responded.

"Well, most of them haven't been touched in years." Amber said.

"Don't you have a, maid or something?" Seara asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't do her job unless my parents are here, and they never come in here." Amber explained.

"Wow, what a waste." Flare sighed. "Man I can hardly read this, it's so weird."

"_Let me see." _Ella responed. Flare handed her the book. "_This book has to be three hundred years old!" _she gasped.

"Can you read it?" Spark asked.

"_Barely, let me see…. This is just what we're looking for!" _Ella said

"Realy?!" Amber gasped.

"What does it say?" Felix asked.

"_It says, 'One taken and tainted by the Nihilego, can be saved by being reminded of who they are, by someone they care about." _Ella explained.

"Realy!" Flare gasped.

"It may not be as easy as it sounds." Felix said.

"I have an idea." Amber flicked her tails. She ran out of the room. The others followed. She walked into her room. "What are you going to do?" Flare asked. Amber walked into her room, and pulled a small bag out of a chest. "I'm going to show him how much he means to me."

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"It's a fire stone." Amber responded.

"Your going to use it?" Flare said.

"Yeah." Amber noded.

"Are you sure? There'll be no going back." Spark responded.

"I know, but I want to show T.j, and my parents, that I'm want to be strong to protect you guys, all on my own." Amber said.

"_Her resolve is strong, let her do it." _Ella decided.

"Okay, but we'll need a well thought out plan." Felix responded. "If any Nihilego show up it's going to be a fight. If that happens we'll leave T.j to Amber and deal with the Nihilego. Ella, you have an advantage, so you'll need to work hard."

"_Of course." _Ella said.

"Seara, Amber and I have a weakness to rock, so be careful." Flare added.

"Don't worry, we will." Seara responded.

"I'll be there to cover your backs too." Spark said.

"I'll try to hurry." Amber added.

"You can't hurry evolution." Ella responded.

"Don't worry, just speak from your heart." Flare said.

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

She walked out into the clearing with the others behind her, the warp hole was there just as before. "Okay." Amber sighed. "T.j! Come on out, we know you're here." She held the bag between her teeth. They all stiffened at the sound of the Nihilego's cry. Six or seven came out of the warp hole. "Ah, where's T.j?" Amber growled. The Houndoom suddenly appeared and tackled her again. "Ask a stupid question."

"Are you okay Amber?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, I've got this, handle the Nihilego." she responded.

"We got your back!" Felix said.

Amber kicked T.j off and scrambled to her paws. "T.j, I know you're in there, and I'm not leaving until you're back to normal."

"Duck and cover!" Flare pulled Felix out of the way of an acid attack.

"Oh, thanks Flare." he sighed. Ella psybeamed several of the Nihilego, "There stronger then last time."

"That's not good." Seara sighed.

"We just have to keep them busy until Amber can get T.j to his senses." Felix responded.

"I hope she can do it before any more of these things decide to show up." Flare said dodging another attack.

"I've got it under control!" Amber called. T.j was growling at her, but he wasn't trying to attack her. "T.j, it's me, Amber. Remember me? We thought we lost you forever. You're a member of Team Hope, and we need you to come back to us." she pleaded. T.j stopped growling. "You said you wanted to prove your mom wrong about what she said to us, so when do you plan on making good on your word? I'm going to prove my parents wrong about me, so you have to do the same." With that she pulled out the stone, but a sudden cry from one of the Nihilego send T.j into a rage, he pinned Amber down again. "Amber!" Flare gasped.

"I got it!" she responded, she touched the stone wither her back paw and then with white glow, she grew bigger, and her six tails became nine. She blinked open her eyes. "Mm… " T.j was unconscious on top of her. "Hey guys, I've got T.j secured!" she called flipping him onto her back.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Felix responded.

"Teleport everyone!" Spark said.

"Fin, give me your hand!" Seara called.

"Okay," he responded.

Felix and the others all took hold of there badges. "Teleport!" he called, warping them all into town.

"Ah!" they tumbled into a heap on the ground.

"Is anyone hurt?" Felix asked.

"I'm okay." Flare sighed.

"We're good." Seara responded.

"So are we." Spark said.

"T.j's sleeping." Amber sighed, "And kinda heavy."

"Let's take him back to the cafe. Alice can look him over. Seara, go and talk to his mom." Felix decided.

"Got it." Seara sighed.

"I'll come with you." Fin said.

"Thanks." Seara smiled.

"Here Amber, I'll carry him." Spark offered.

"Thanks." she responded. Spark lifted the Houndoom onto his back, and carried him to the cafe. "Alice!" Flare called as they came in.

"Oh! You're back, where have you been all day it's getting dark out." Alice asked.

"It's a long story, but look who we found!" Felix responded.

"It's T.j" Amber smiled. Alice gasped. "Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet." Spark said.

"Bring him upstairs." Alice responded. She lead them to one of the spare rooms, Spark layed T.j on the bed.

"He looks all right." Alice sighed. "But, this scar on his face is horrible. He must have not gotten any kind of treatment for it at all."

"Poor T.j" Flare gasped.

"I just hopes he's come to his senses." Amber said.

"_I believe he has." _Ella responded. "_I think the pure energy given off during Amber's evolution cleared his mind."_

"You did it Amber! You saved him!" Spark cheared.

"_Perhaps, I have been thinking there could be a way to free others by defeating the one who controls them." _Ella added.

"I'm just happy to have T.j back! Team Hope is finally hole again!" Amber said.

"Mmmm…" T.j shifted in his sleep.

"I think he's waking up!" Flare gasped.

"Give him some space everyone." Alice said. T.j lifted his head, blinking a bit before looking around. "Guys? Is, is that you?"

"Ah! You remember us!" Amber cheared, she couldn't help but rush over and nuzzle him. "Ah, y-yeah.." T.j sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Felix asked.

"Confused more then anything. How did I get here, and what happened to you all, you look so much older. Even if you have evolved." T.j responded.

"What do you remember?" Flare said. T.j flicked his tail. "Not a lot. I remember being pulled into the warp hole. Everything after that is fuzzy. But I do remember this much, there are, thousands of other creatures living on whatever would was on the other side. Then capered other Pokemon and started putting them threw some kind of training. If you made it through, you became like the Nihilego, but if you didn't. You're never seen again."

"Oh no!" Flare gasped.

"But why would they do this?" Felix said flicking his tail.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Spark sighed.

"Hey guys." Seara called.

"Seara, welcome back." Alice said.

"Just in time." Flare added.

"Looks like someone decided to join the land of the living." Seara joked.

"It's good to see your okay." Fin responded.

"Seara? So you evolved too. So much must have happened." T.j sighed.

"It has been a year since you left." Felix said.

"A year? Whow, longer then I thought. What about, my mom?" he asked.

Seara sighed. "She didn't take the news well, that's for sure."

"The thing is she refused to believe a word we said!" Felix responded.

"She spread a rumor that you had just run away, and that we were lying to keep you hidden." Flare added.

"And everyone else believed her!" Amber growled.

"We went to talk to her, but, she didn't believe us." Fin said.

"Sorry." Seara sighed.

"Well I see she hasn't changed. So be it. Whate until she sees me with her own eyes." T.j responded.

"It's late, we should all get some sleep for now. You can stay here for tonight T.j, and I have a room Ella and Spark can use as well." Alice said.

"Thanks." Spark smiled.

"I'll be heading home then. I still have to tell my family I'm a Ninetails now." Amber laphed.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Flare asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." Amber responded.

"I'll be heading for home too, come on Fin, I'll walk you to your camp." Seara said leading the Flotzil out with Amber on her tail.

"Night!" Flare called.

"Make sure you get your rest okay T.j" Alice said as she, Ella, Spark, Felix and Flare left. Flare sighed and made her way to her room. "Good night."

"Night." Felix responded closing the door to his room. "_Felix."_

"Ah! Ella don't scare me like that." he responded.

"_Sorry, but please respond to me with your thoughts. I need to tell you something, but, I don't want Flare to know, it might scare her."_ Ella explained.

"_Okay, what is it, you sound upset." _Felix thought.

"_I believe you've been told about my ability. The dimensional scream." _Ella said.

"_Yeah, Wigglytuff told me." _Felix responded.

"_Well, Ember requested I use my power on Flare. She hoped I would get an explanation for her lost memories." _Ella explained.

"_What did you see?" _Felix asked.

"_Nothing, complete silence, complete darkness."_ Ella said.

"_What? But, what could that mean?"_ Felix responded.

"_I don't know if this was a vision of her past or future, this is why I decided to warn you, if it's from her future. I fear her life may be in danger." _Ella explained.

Felix's blood went cold. "_I won't let that happen!"_

"_I know she will be safe with the close protection of her team. But remember, my fears may be unfounded. And if you tell Flare it could make her anxious." _Ella explained.

"_Yeah, we'll keep it between you and me for now." _Felix responded.

"_Very well."_ Ella said.

"Flare!"

"Ah!" Flare was suddenly in her dream again.

"Wake up! You must wake up!" the voice growled.

"Wha, who are you! How, how do I wake up?" she responded.

"There's no time! You can do it! Ah-" the voice was cut off.

"Ehhh…" Flare tried and. "Huh?" she was awake. "What was all that?" she sighed. Her ears pricked at the sound of the cries of many Nihilego. "What?!" She got up and ran to her window, a chill ran down her spine as she looked across the sky. There were hundreds or warp holes. And there were lights coming from them. They were all living creatures of some kind. Flare's heart was beating so fast she could feel it in every part of her body, "Wake up! Everyone wake up!" She quickly ran to her vanity, throwing on her scarf, key stone, and badge, and grabbing her branch before running out of the room. "Flare?! What's wrong!" Felix berst out of his room not long after she came from hers. "Felix, quick, look outside. There are warp holes hundreds of them!" she explained.

"What!?" The fur on the back of his neck stoed up.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"I think we're under attack!" Flare said.

"Under attack!" T.j gasped.

"Let's go!" Spark said with Ella at his side. They ran down sares and burst out the front door. "There so many!" Alice gasped.

"There coming right for us!" Felix growled.

"Do you have any kind of safe zone in case of emergency?" Spark asked.

"Yes! It's a set of old tunnels." Alice responded.

"_Good, we must alert the rest of Team Hope and get all the civilians down there." _Ella said.

"You should head that way to tell Excadrill to expect company." Felix added.

"What, no, I, I can't leave you." Alice responded.

"We're a rescue team. It's our job to protect." Flare said. "Don't worry, we'll be okay."

Alice took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, but you'd better keep your word." she took off running.

"I'll go and get Amber." Flare said. Felix looked a bit concerned for a moment.

"I'll go with her. I can spread the warning by telepathy as I go." Ella responded.

Felix relaxed a bit. "Okay, Spark, T.j, and I will go and get Seara, and pick Fin up on the way. Be careful."

"You too." Flare sighed.

Felix noded, and the two groups split up. Flare and Ella ran as fast as they could. "How's the warning coming?" Flare asked.

"Good, all the Pokemon who've heard me have headed for the shelter." Ella responded.

"Look! Amber!" Flare called.

"Flare! Ella!" she ran over with her aunt, and some Pokemon from her parent's house.

"Are you all okay?" Flare asked.

"Yeah." Amber sighed.

"Head for the shelter, Team Hope, and Team Lightning are going make sure everyone gets there safely." Flare said. Amber noded.

"Be careful." Cinder said.

"I will, don't worry." Amber responded. The three helped the Pokemon living on the south end of the town start for the shelter, it wasn't long before the Nihilego started trying to carry Pokemon off! Ella, Flare, and Amber would strike down any of them. "There's so many!" Flare panted.

"Hang in there! We must protect the innocent!" Ella responded.

"Flare look out!" Amber gasped, Flare was thrown onto the ground as she was hit by several stars. "Ah." Flare pulled herself up and looked back at her attacker. It was a thin white creacher, almost six feet tall, it had long enteni, and some kind of vail on the back of it's head. "You will regret this." Flare growled.

"And who are you to threaten one of the emissaries of the blinding one?" she responded.

"Someone who doesn't care who you are! If you mess with Seaport you mess with Team Hope! And as second in command I will not show mursie!" Flare stared into her eyes.

The creacher shifted her stance. "Interesting. And what is this Team Hope you speak of?"

"We're a rescue team! It's our job to protect the innocent." Amber said.

"What is the point? If you can't defend yourself you're useless, at least to the blinding one." she responded.

"Flare, there's not use talking to them. Come on." Ella called. Flare flicked her tail.

"Pheromosa!" one of the other creachers called. She raised her hand to silence them. Then turned away. Flare watched her for a moment, then followed after the others. "Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine, just hit the ground kinda hard." She had one paw on her face, the side that was covered by her long bangs.

"Come on, we need to keep up." Ella said. The continued following the group of town folk towards the shelter, as they got closer, Flare's ears pricked. Over all the sounds of cries and yelling, she could hear Felix's voice. And, Spark's, Seara's, T.j's and Fin's. "We must be close!"

"This way everyone!" Spark called leading them on. "Ah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Ella said.

"Is this everyone?" Flare asked.

"I think so!" Seara called from farther up.

"Come on." Spark said. They all made it to the shelter. And climbed in.

"Is everyone okay!" Felix called. Several responses called out over the clatter.

"I've sealed up the entrance good, there not getting through those boulders no sir." Excadrill said. "Not that they'll even find the entrance."

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"Yeah!" Someone else added.

"You got an explanation Felix!" a third called.

"I knew you kids were nothing but trouble." Scorch growled.

"Oh give it a rest mom." T.j sighed. His mother looked up in shock as he stepped up onto the mound of dirt at the center of the shelter. Several Pokemon gasped.

"Liston, what Team Hope told you about the warp holes was true." T.j called.

"The creachers have come from another world, why, or what they want we don't know. But we should be safe here for now." Spark said.

"Team Lighting is here!?" someone gasped.

"_I'm sure you all remember us from the stories you were told. Now, as members of the Wigglytuff guild and rescue teams the members of Team Lighting, and Team Hope will be handling the situation. We'll keep you safe."_ Ella responded.

"Flare! Are you okay?" Felix ran over to her.

"I'm fine." she sighed.

"Is your face hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just fell. It's fine." Flare responded.

"Here let me see." Alice said. She pulled back Flare's bangs. Her face changed to express sadness and concern. Felix folded his ears back. Flare blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Flare can, you see my paw, where I'm holding it now?" Alice asked.

"No?" Flare responded confusedly. "I think my fur is in the way."

"I moved your fur Flare." Alice said. Flare looked even more confused. She noticed some of the others looking at her, they looked shocked or sad. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Here." Felix responded, handing her a reflective object. Flare's ears shot up, and the fur down her back stoed up. How, could she have never noticed. There were two, long scars down the length of her face, one went all the way over her eye, and then some. The other, was higher up, but still when over part of her eye. Could she be, blind in that eye? "Are you okay Flare?" Felix asked.

"I'm fine, I just, don't understand why I didn't realize it sooner." she responded. "I don't mind my appearance." She let her fur fall back down. "Besides we have more pressing matters at hand."

"_I had no idea how right I was. The town was soon over run with ultra beasts, mostly Nihilego. They were whateing us out." _

Hi! Sorry I got this chapter out a bit late. I was busy today. I hope you liked it!


	7. When the Sun doesn't shine

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

When the sun doesn't shine

"_Ever since that day. The sun disappeared from the sky. And the Pokemon of Seaport were trapped underground. The home we left behind is unrecognizable. Without the sun plants are dying, and we have a lot of mouths to feed. It's hard work. Felix has it the worst. He's somehow ended up in charge of pretty much everything." _Flare sighed, she was out above ground, looking over the once beautiful town from high up in the branches of the cafe. "What could be taking them so long." Felix growled.

"I hope there okay, maybe one of us should go look for them." Flare responded.

"It's to dangerous, we should stay together." Felix said with a flick of his tail.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, besides it's Seara and T.j. There tough as nails." Flare smiled. Felix laphed.

"Heck yeah!" Seara said climbing up.

"There you are, you had us worried." Felix said.

"Sorry, we had to take a small deture." T.j sighed pulling himself up onto the branch.

"Did we realy have to come up here?" Seara asked.

"Sorry, but this is the safest place to get a good look over the hole town." Flare responded. "Just don't look down."

"That's easy for you to say." Seara sighed.

"We don't have time for fear anymore. We're not kids." T.j said.

Felix sighed. "We're still only around eighteen, but, we've had to grow up considerably in the past months."

"Yeah, but don't worry. Everyone's scared of something." Flare responded. Seara sighed.

"Have you had any luck?" Felix asked.

"A bit, we found some berries around." Seara responded.

"Flare and I barely managed to find anything too." Felix sighed.

"I'm just glad we found something. Everyone is starving." Flare responded.

Felix flicked his tail. "How long do they plan on whateing us out, and what could they want from us?"

"We have no way of knowing." Seara sighed.

"If only the ones who talk had stuck around." T.j added. Flare thought about the one they had called Pheromosa. "_I don't understand her.."_ "Come on, let's get back." Felix said. The four climbed down from the tree, and made there way throw the area, concealed by black cloaks. "Okay." Felix sighed when they got to a group of bushes. The ground between them started to move, as Excadrill appeared. "Ah, you're back." he smiled. "Come on." He dove back down the tunnel, and the others followed him under ground. "Any luck?"Excadrill asked.

"Not too much I'm afraid." Seara sighed.

"It's okay, this will still help." Excadrill said. "It's okay everyone, Felix and the other's are back!" They walked into the main area of the tunnels as Excadrill went back to fill in the hole and hid the entrance. "Oh thank goodness. I was starting to worry about you all." Alice sighed.

"We're fine." Felix responded.

"Did you find any food Seawa?" Feather asked.

"Yeah, don't worry kiddo." Seara responded.

"Yay!" her little sister cheared.

"Could you take that to the store Seara?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." she responded. "I'll see if I can find Fin after that."

"Okay." Flare said.

"She spends all her free time with that boy." Alice laphed.

"It's cute if you ask me." Flare responded.

"T.j, Felix, Flare! You're back!" Amber ran over.

"Hey, how's it going?" T.j asked.

"Could be better all things considering." she sighed waving her tails.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." T.j responded.

"I'm not worried." Amber smiled.

"How's everyone else?" Felix asked.

"Okay more or less." Amber sighed. "Ella is doing her best to send out our distress signal with her telepathy. I don't know if she's gotten a hold of anyone yet."

"Spark is pretty restless. He'd like to get out of here as soon a possible." Alice added.

"I know how he feels." Felix sighed flattening his ears.

"_Living in these tunnels have not been good for Felix's claustrophobia, I do all I can to keep his mind off it. But it still bothers him. He just doesn't show it." _"How's the exit going?" Flare asked.

"All the ground types are working day and night, but tunneling through all the hard ground, and rocks isn't easy." Amber responded.

"Excadrill says the tunnels made it just out of town by now. More or less." Alice explained.

"It's slow going huh." Felix sighed.

"We'll just have to hang on a while longer." Flare said.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Alice responded.

"Most of the others are already sleeping." Amber added.

"Okay, I'll met you in a bit, I've got first watch." Felix said.

"I'll stay with you." Flare responded.

"Thanks." he sighed.

"Okay, someone will come to take there shift soon." Alice said. "Good night."

"Night guys." Amber added.

"Be careful." T.j responded. Felix and Flare stayed near the entrance to the tunnels, watching for any sine of inturters. "What about your dreams?" Felix asked.

"Still nothing." Flare responded. "I don't understand why but they just stopped." Felix flicked his tail in thought. Flare stoed leaning against the wall, fiddling with the key stone. "Do you think, we'll ever go back to how things use to be?" Felix looked up. "Back to waking up every morning in the cafe, with the sun shining through the windows, and breakfast with Alice. Before running off on some crazy adventure with everyone." she sighed. Felix walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It will, I promise you that. One day all this will be a distant nightmare. And I'll keep my promise, and one day we'll find out what happened to you."

"Hmm." Flare rested her head on his chest. His fur was so soft and warm. He made her feel safe just by being present. Felix set his muzzle on the top of her head. "_And I promise to protect you." _They stayed like this for a while, "Aw!"

"Ah!" Seara's voice started them into jumping apart. The Weavil giggled, and her Flozile companion waved while stifling a chuckle. "Seara!" Flare said, her face turning red and her ears steaming. "Hey we just came for our look out shift. Did we interrupt something?"

"No, you just startled us." Felix responded, blushing as well.

"Yeah." Fin said.

"I hate you." Felix growled.

"Yeah sure lover boy." Seara responded. Felix gave her an annoyed look. "Whatever, come on Flare let's go."

"Whow." she gasped as he pulled her after him by her wrist.

"Night!" Fin called. Felix and Flare walked to the other room, this room was huge, as it had to fit everyone. All the Pokemon were laying against the walls or curled up on the floor. In some cases buried in the ground. Felix and Flare made it over to where Alice was and went to sleep next to her. Flare curled into a ball next to her, and Felix leaned against the wall by her. Flare watched them sleep for a bit, looking over all the sleeping Pokemon in the room. She saw T.j's mother, Seara's dad, and little sister. Amber's aunt. Flare smiled a bit to herself as she looked over Ella and Spark curled around each other. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws, the tip of her tail resting over her muzzle.

Flare woke up the next morning like always, everyone was more or less awake and talking. Felix was already getting everyone to there tasks for the day. Flare stretched and pulled herself up, walking over. "Morning sunshine." Felix laphed. "You were out last night."

"I guess I was just tired." she responded with a yawn. "I'm not a morning Pokemon."

"Yeah, I know. But we've got work to do." he said. Flare spent all her time at Felix's side. He didn't let her go anywhere without him for some reason. She had the feeling something was on his mind. "Morning Ella, Spark." Flare smiled.

"Morning." Spark responded. Ella flicked her tail.

"Any luck today?" Felix asked.

"_No, but I'm going to try going to the end of the exit tunnel that's being built perhaps if I get closer I can contact the guild."_ Ella explained.

"Good idea." Flare said.

"Felix."

"Oh, hey Razor." he responded.

"The stores of food are still very low, some of the others don't think we'll have anything by tonight." he explained.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take the hole team out today, and we're not coming home until we find something." Felix said.

"Please be careful." Razor responded.

"We will." Flare flicked her tail.

"Come on." Felix said. They went over to where Seara, T.j, Fin, and Amber were whateing.

"You two ready to go?" T.j asked.

"Yeah." Felix responded.

"Come on then love birds." Seara said.

"Huh?" Amber looked confused.

"Seara knock it off." Flare whined.

"We caught them struggling yesterday." Seara said.

"Aw!" Amber gasped.

"Seara please just drop it." Felix sighed.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Seara laughed.

"Let's go!" Fin declared. They headed for the entrance, Excadrill let them out into the open air.

"It's still so dark." Amber sighed.

"I still can't believe that the sun just up and disappeared." T.j said.

"It didn't realy disappear," Felix flicked his tail, "the sky is just covered in thick clouds all the time for some reason.

"I wonder if it's like this everywhere." Flare said.

"Who knows." Fin responded.

"Come on, we need to look around. Leave no stone unturned anything edible will do." Felix sighed pulling up his hood.

"Okay." Flare folded back her ears so they would fit into the hood. "Good luck everyone."

"You too." Amber said.

"Be careful," Fin added. The three groups headed out Felix and Flare slipped quietly through the shopping district. They had long ago helped Kecleon bring down all the stuff that was at his shop. Now almost all of the food stalls were empty, the cafe too. "_Maybe Seara and Fin will have better luck in the forest."_ Flare thought. They looked in every building, but they were still turning up empty. "What are we going to do! We can't find anything." Flare said.

"At this rate they'll starve us out." Felix growled. "Let's go look for the others, see if they've had any luck."

"Ah!"

"What was that!" Flare gasped.

"Felix, Flare!" T.j and Amber ran over. "They found the tunnels!" Flare's heart dropped into her stomach. The four took off running, "Oh no, It's Buzzwole!" Flare gasped.

"Guys!" Seara and Fin ran over.

"Well lookie here. You kids have grown up." Buzzwole said. The group ran out in front of him, blocking the entrance to the tunnels.

"We won't let you hurt innocent Pokemon!" Flare growled.

"What did they ever do to deserve this?!" Amber added.

"They lived." Buzzwole responded. He pulled back his fist and hit the ground, making huge cracks and making everything shake. "Okay, try this on for size!" Flare said, she pulled her branch out of her tail the end igniting into flames. A purple beam shot from the end and hit Buzzwole. "Ah! You little!" he growled.

"You learned Psybeam?!" Fin gasped.

"Ella taught me." Flare responded.

"How thoughtful. Learning a psychic move is quite a good idea, that gives you a type advantage over Nihilego, Buzzwole, and me, plus you already had an advantage over Kartana, and Celesteela as a fire type. That considering. I should have killed you sooner." The white figure from before appeared, several other creachers at her side. One was black, and didn't have a face, it's head was made of white spikes, and it looked like its body was head together by white ties. It had orange fingers, tows, and spikes on the end of its tail. A second was huge! It had to be thirty feet tall. It was hard to describe, it looked like a very thin white creacher, with a body reminiscent of a dress and long hair. It's arms weren't attached, and appeared to have engines on the ends. The last was very small, only a foot tall. It looked like it was made of paper, with long arms that were thin and sharp like blades. Felix growled, and moved forward next to Flare. "What do you want with this town!?"

"That is none of your concern." she responded. "Finish them."

"Aw! These are the brats that messed me up before, can't I do it Pheromosa?" Buzzwole whined.

"You can help I suppose." she responded.

"Yes!" Buzzwole cheared. "Ahh!" he was shot by Flare again. "Okay girly, it's on!" he threw a punch at her but Flare didn't fall, she slid back pushing against his fist. She jumped up in the air and blew the flames on her branch at him. He recoiled and growled, He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, "Ah, ugh." Flare pulled herself up and ran straight at him covered in flames, knocking him off his feet, and out cold. Flare put her branch back in her tail and shot Pheromosa a cold gaze. She looked back with an unwavering glare. Flare flicked her ear and turned her attention to her friends. "Are you okay Flare?" Felix asked.

"I'm fine." she responded.

"Good cuz I could use a hand." he responded. Flare looked up at the thirty foot Pokemon over them. "We can take him together." Flare smiled and flicked her tail. Celesteela sent a torrent of wind at them, cutting them. "Ah." Flare growled. Felix threw an aura spear at it hitting it in the face. Flare shot it with a psybeam as well. "Huh?" Flare began to glow green for a moment, before falling back a bit. "Are you okay?!" Felix gasped.

"I'm fine, it was just Mega drain." Flare responded. She pulled herself up and flame charged into Celesteela, it recoiled and fell back, Felix used Force palm on it throwing it into the ground. "Ha, good work." Felix sighed.

"Yeah." Flare panted.

"We're done here." T.j added.

"Yeah. Peace of cake." Seara said.

"Hmm, you are stronger then I thought. Very well. I suppose I should grant you an explanation." Pheromosa sighed. "Our king the blinding one, or so he's called by most. Must consume light to gain power, so in order to become stronger, we will overthrow this world, and he will take it's light for himself, he has already taken your Solgaleo prisoner."

"Oh no." Flare gasped.

"We won't let you do this! What gives you the right! What makes our lives less significant then yours!" Felix growled.

"It's not about the significance of life. It's about what our king wants." Pheromosa responded, at a snap of her fingers, they were suddenly surrounded by Nihilego. "Oh no." Amber gasped.

"There are so many!" Seara added.

"We're too outnumbered." T.j growled.

"What do we do?!" Fin responded.

"Stay close." Felix said.

"Could we try and use mega evolution?" Flare asked.

"Even if we could pull it off it wouldn't be enough." Felix responded.

"Give up, this is the end." Pheromosa said.

"Never!" Amber snapped.

"It's not over until it's over." T.j added.

"Amber, T.j!" Flare called, and the three created a circle of flames around them.

"Stop fighting, it's pointless." Pheromosa sighed. The Nihilego started to attack, but the team had nowhere to go, they were completely surrounded. "We can't take this!" T.j growled.

"Ah." Seara collapsed onto the ground.

"Seara!" Felix gasped. Fin scoped her up and sheltered her with his body. But it wasn't long before he collapsed as well, T.j and Amber tried to protect them but they soon fainted as well. Flare tried her best to burn away any attacks that came at them but she and Felix soon collapsed as well. "Gah." Flare watched Felix try and pull himself to his paws, but he collapsed at her side. "As I said, your resistance is pointless. End them." Pheromosa said. Flare stared at her growling, she was fighting in her mind, to stand, to protect them. But her strength was gone, she didn't have any left. Her heart aced, what would the others do if they found out they hadn't made it. What if some of them tried to take vengeance, that would only create more pain and bloodshed. _"Everyone, you've been so kind to me, I was just thrown into this place, but you welcomed me with open arms. I'm sorry I can't repay the favor." _Tears streamed down her face as she hurde the sounds of the Nighilego's battle cry. Suddenly flames came raining down around them. A Charizard flew down at light speed and swatted them away with his tail. "Don't touch my brother!" he roared. Flare looked up from her place on the ground. "_Ch-Charcoal?"_

"Flare!" Mimikyu appeared in front of her.

"What, what are you all doing here?" she responded.

"Your guild mates are here to protect you." Roserade explained.

"Show no mercy! Swack!" Chatot called flying into battle.

"Are you okay?" Froslass asked. Flare pulled herself up."I'm okay." she rested her paw on Felix's head. "Wake up, we're saved." Felix sifted, but slowly blinked his eyes open. "What's ah." he lifted his head and looked around. "Thank goodness, looks like you guys showed up just in time."

"Felix!"

"Wigglytuff!" Felix gasped as Wigglytuff ran over and hugged him tightly. "You're okay! We were worried sick! Aahhhahahha."

Flare laphed.

"No one's badly hurt." Musharna said.

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

"We've been rescued!" Flare responded.

"Thank goodness." Seara sighed.

"Just in time huh." Amber added.

"Are you guys okay?" T.j asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Felix responded finally released by Wigglytuff.

"Hey look, there running!" Gothelle called. The Nihilego were taking off into the sky.

"That's right you jelly creeps, get lost!" Flare called.

"Smell you later!" Seara added.

"Felix! Flare! Are you all okay?" Charcoal asked.

"Charcoal! You're a Charizard!" Felix gasped.

"Yeah! Look at these bad boys." he responded flexing his wings. "Pretty sick right."

"This place is so empty, where is everyone?" Scrafty asked.

"We had to go underground. The town was completely taken over by those things." Felix explained.

"It looks like they all left, all the warp holes are gone." Garchomp said.

"Thank goodness." Flare sighed.

"You all look horrible!" Ember gasped.

"Try living underground and searching high and low for food everyday often coming home empty handed." T.j said.

"Basically our lives for the past three months." Seara added.

"Everyone will be so glad to go home." Flare sighed.

"I think we should decide what to do with this one first." Raze held up Pheromosa.

"I knocked her out cold!" Charcoal gasped.

"Nice." T.j said.

"I think we could get some answers from her. We could keep her prisoner." Felix said.

"Let's get the others." Flare added.

"Excadrill!" Felix called. "Open up!" He popped up out of the ground. "What's going on?"

"We've finally been saved!" Flare said.

"Tell everyone it's safe to come out." Felix added.

"Right away!" Excadrill gasped, he dove back underground, and soon opened up the tunnel so the others could come out. "Felix, Flare, are you okay?" Alice ran out and hugged them.

"We're great!" Felix laphed.

"Alice!" Ember gasped.

"Ember! Raze! And Charcoal you've evolved!" Alice responded.

"So you're Alice." Wigglytuff said.

"Oh, you must be the guild master. Thank you, so much. For saving us, and taking them into your guild." Alice smiled.

"There's no need." Wigglytuff laphed. Magneton,(Now Magnizone.) Took Pheromosa to a cell underground and locked her up. Everyone was able to go back to there homes, but, there was a lot to do, the town had been trashed by the ultra beasts. "So that's about it." Felix sighed, finishing his explanation.

"We did our best to help everyone, and protect them but we were barely surviving." Flare added.

"You did your very best, and I expect nothing more." Wigglytuff responded. "You got everyone in town through this alive that in itself is an accomplishment to be proud of."

Felix smiled.

"Let me ask, is the sky like this in Treasure town?" Flare asked.

"Yes, it's like this all over the world." Wigglytuff explained.

"Whow!" T.j gasped.

"I was worried about that. Pheromosa, she said they had Solgaleo prisoner. Could that be the reason?" Flare responded.

"Possibly." Wigglytuff sighed looking over her sleeping in her cell. She shifted, and sat up. "Ah." she looked around frantically. "Morning." Flare said.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you." Felix responded. "We just want answers."

"Who is the blinding one, and why have you taken Solgaleo prisoner." Wigglytuff asked.

"I don't have to tell you." she turned away.

"Why not? We just what to understand why you would do this." Flare said.

"I told you before, we do as we're told nothing more." Pheromosa responded.

"But, why? What if you were told to do something you knew was wrong. Or something that would cose you or someone you care about pain." Felix asked. Pheromosa flinched. "You Pokemon are strange creachers. We can not just do as we pleas. If we anger our king, well, you saw the one you call T.j's face."

"What! He did that to him!" Flare gasped.

"He didn't tell you? Oh, I forgot. For some strange reason, Pokemon like you who are not meant for interdenominational travel will suffer from memory loss upon returning to there home dimension." she sighed.

"What?" Felix looked confused.

"Didn't I speak clearly. If a Pokemon who is not meant to travel from one dimension to another will often lose there memories the longer they remain out of there dimension of origin." Pheromosa said.

"Okay, how about this, who is the blinding one?" Flare pressed.

"Well, no one calls him that much anymore. His true name is Necrozma. That I'll tell you." Pheromosa responded.

"Necrozma, weather or not it's a Pokemon has been debated for years. But it's called the Prism Pokemon. It's a Psychic type, has an ability known only to it called, Prism Armor. It's seven feet tall, and it's insanely powerful." Amber said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Fin responded.

"I don't ether. If we have to face him it won't be easy." Felix sighed.

"I think 'won't be easy' is and understatement!" Seara said.

"What are we going to do." Flare sighed.

"I say Fin has the right idea." T.j flicked his tail. They looked over at the sleeping Flotzile. Felix laphed. "Yeah, maybe we should call it a night."

"Okay, I'll take sleepy home." Seara sighed. "Come on you." she poked his nose.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Amber said.

"Yeah, you just better get some sleep, and not stay up all night researching." T.j responded following her.

"Ah!" Amber gasped.

"Night guys." Flare called. "Ah, I'm so happy I'll be sleeping in my bed again."

"Me too. See you in the morning." Felix responded.

"Night." Flare smiled. The two headed up to there rooms. Felix sighed and leaned against his door as he closed it. "_I'm so glad to be back in my room, but, I can't help being on edge. I've had what Ella said then on my mind ever since. And what Pheromosa said… could Flare have fallen from a warp hole?"_ He pushed his thoughts aside, he took off his badge and scarf and set them on the table by his bed, and let himself fall onto the straw. "Ah…. Hmm." His smile faded and he looked up at the ceiling. "_Now that things are back to normal as it seams what should we do? I have the feeling that it's not the end of it. They have Solgaleo prisoner. Pheromosa said that Necrozma gets his power from light. Does she mean any kind of light, or a special kind in particular…" _ He sat up and pulled a pitcher out of his drawer. He ran his paw over it. _Mom and dad always said I was destined for greatness, I bet they didn't see this coming. I don't even know if we can beat Necrozma.."_

"_Do you think, we'll ever go back to how things use to be? Back to waking up every morning in the cafe, with the sun shining through the windows, and breakfast with Alice. Before running off on some crazy adventure with everyone." Flare sighed. Felix walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It will, I promise you that. One day all this will be a distant nightmare. And I'll keep my promise, and one day we'll find out what happened to you."_

"_Hmm." Flare rested her head on his chest. Felix set his muzzle on the top of her head._ "_And I promise to protect you." _

"_Ehhhhhh!"_ The Lucario's face turned red and he fell back on his bed again covering his face with his paws. "_Why did that pop into my head! Ah if she had heard my thoughts!"_ He sighed and set the photo back in the drawer. "_I did promise her though… It feels like just yesterday I met Flare, and now."_ He pulled as second picture out of the drawer this one of himself and the others. "_I can't imagine my life without her."_ He smiled, looking down at his friend's smiling face, and bright eyes. She was so cute when they were little. "_Eh!? Don't go thinking stuff like that it's creepy! Plus that was only a year ago!"_ He put the photo away. "_I'm not doing myself any good like this. Time for bed Felix."_ He layed down and closed his eyes, and soon drifted off.

"Mmmm….. Hm?" Felix sat up and looked around. "What the, Berry woods? How did I get here." He stoed up and looked over his shoulder. A chill ran down his spine. The sean before him was just how he remembered it. Though he'd much rather not. The pools of blood, and the limp figures on the ground. Felix took a step back, and ran into something, he looked up slowly, and jumped back when he saw Buzzwole. "What are you doing here!" Felix demanded. Buzzwole didn't answer. But someone did. "Pleas, don't be frightened."

"Who's there!?" Felix called.

"Liston, I don't have much time, I-" there voice was cut off by static.

"Ah.. What's happening!" Felix covered his ears with his paws. The static was loud, but, he could barely make out throw it. "Felix! … Please help!"

"Felix!"

"Ah!" he shot up in bed, looking around his room.

"Felix it's morning, come on you're normally up before me, are you okay?" Flare called.

"Uh, yeah. Just a second." he responded. Flare sighed, and walked down stairs. "That's so strange." Alice said.

"Don't worry, it's probably just because he's under a lot of stress." Flare responded.

"Your probably right." Alice sighed. "I'm so glad that our town is safe now but, there's no telling what those ultra beasts will do next. Especially since we have one prisoner."

"Yeah. But we'll be ready. Wigglytuff and the others are training everyone to be prepared for a fight! With the hole guild and the hole town working together. We could beat Necrozma! I'm sure."

"Morning." Felix said coming down stairs.

"What took you so long sleepyhead?" Flare asked.

"Sorry, I just had this crazy dream." Felix sighed.

"A dream?" Flare said.

"I thought that was Flare's thing." Alice added. Flare laughed a bit. "The strange part was that, I could hear someone calling for help." Felix said.

"Who?" Flare asked.

"I don't know. There voice sounded kinda familiar but. I can't put my finger on it." Felix sighed. "Whatever. Come on Flare we have to get to work."

"See you later Alice." Flare said as they left. Felix opened the door and. "Whow, it's dark."

"Well, the sun's been behind clouds for a long time." Alice looked at him confusedly.

"No, it's pitch black!" Flare gasped, she pulled out her branch the end lighting up. "What the heck?"

"It should be day out." Alice said walking over.

"It looks like it's the dead of night." Felix responded.

"What is going on?" Flare asked.

"Stay here Alice, we'll check it out." Felix said. She noded and watched in the doorway as Felix and Flare walked out into the dark, guided by the flame on Flare's branch. "What could be happening?" Flare said.

"I have no idea… But I have a hunch. Let's go talk to Pheromosa." They ran to the station. "Magnezone!" Flare called.

"Hey you two, what's going on ?" he asked.

"We don't know, but we need to talk to Pheromosa." Flare said.

"Okay." Magnezone responded a bit confusedly. He lead them down to the cell where Pheromosa was sitting against the wall. "Ahugh, what do you all want?" she asked.

"It's pitch black outside in the day time, do you have an explanation?" Felix asked.

"The sun Pokemon is gone so there's no sun?" she responded.

"But why is it only this dark now? We could see fine before today." Flare said.

"Oh, yes, because of the moon, it was behind the clouds. But if the moon's gone that means they must have taken the moon Pokemon prisoner as well." Pheromosa explained.

"They have Lunala too!" Flare gasped.

"And if things are going according to plan." Pheromosa sighed. The sudden sound of loud crashing and screaming came from above. "What's that!?" Felix gasped.

"Guzzlord." Pheromosa responded. Felix and Flare looked at each other, and ran upstairs.

"Ah, I can't see anything!" Felix growled.

"I got an idea!" Flare held her branch in the air, "Fire types, if you can hear me make a flame!" Several lights started to appear around them. Three moving ones ran over. "Felix, Flare, what's going on?" Charcoal asked.

"I'm not sure." Felix responded.

"We're under attack!" T.j called running over.

"_All fire types! Shot your flames into the air at the same spot!" _Ella called. "_I'll hold them in one place with my power so we can see."_ Flare looked at Charcoal and his parents, and they all shot there flames into the air. They saw several others do the same. The Flames were formed into a large ball that lit up the area quite well. "What in the heck is that!" Flare gasped. There was a huge black and yellow creacher, covered in spikes, and will huge claws, and a giant mouth. "It's huge." Felix added.

"It's destroying everything!" Ember said.

"We have to get rid of it!" Raze responded.

"Okay, attack!" Felix called. All the Pokemon started throwing long range attacks. "Come on! My psybeam isn't doing much." Flare growled.

"_Neither is mine. It must be a dark type." _Ella responded.

"Great." Felix sighed.

"Don't bother with psychic type moves!" Charcoal called.

"My dragon type moves are doing a lot of damage!" Garchomp called.

"So it's weak to dragon?" Flare said.

"The only thing that's weak to dragon is, it's self!" Razor explained.

"What! That makes no sense!" Seara's voice called.

"Seara! You're an ice typed! Go all out, you have an advantage to!" Flare responded.

"Okay!" she started a continuous icy wind attack.

"Dragon, Ice, and Fairy give it all you got!" Spark called. "Fighting and bug you too!"

"Hey Flare! Let's give this a try!" Felix held up his Lucarionite.

"Okay, if you're sure." Flare flattened her ears.

"Just give it a shot!" Charcoal called.

"You can do this!" Seara added. Flare sighed. "Okay." she held onto her key stone. "But I still don't know what to do.."

"_Mega evolution works by taking the bond between the ones holding the stones and converting it into power. Just think about each other."_ Ella explained. Flare flicked her ear. "Okay, here goes nothing." She held the key stone tight in her paws and closed her eyes. "_What do I think of Felix? He's always been there when I needed him. From the moment we met. He saved my life after all! He's so smart, and such a natural leader, no matter what he knows just what to say. I want him to be strong, so he'll be safe."_ Flare opened her eyes a bit. "Ah! Felix look it worked!" Felix opened his eyes and looked at his paws. "Whow! This is awesome!" His paws were red, and each had two spikes on them, and there was a spike on each of his shoulders as well, the cream fur on his chest grew into a fur collar, and covered his tail, and there were black markings all over his body. "What are you waiting for! Give it a shot!" Flare waved her tail excitedly. "Okay, everyone back up, I think this is going to be a bit crazy!" Felix called charging up an aura spear. The others backed away and he threw it with all his strength and it caused a large explosion. "Whow ho ho ho." Seara laphed.

"That was insane!" Charcoal added.

"Holy smokes." Flare said.

"Did that do the trick?" Felix asked. They waited in silence for the smoke to clear, and when it did, there enemy layed on the ground, a warp hole appeared under him and he fell throw, and then it disappeared. Everyone started cheering. Felix sighed, and he returned to normal with a flash of light. "What was that?" Seara asked.

"It's an ultra beast known as Guzzlord." Amber explained.

"It was scary that's for sure." Flare sighed. "Hey, are you okay Felix?"

"I'm fine, just a little worn down is all." he responded.

"I guess mega evolution takes a lot of power." Charcoal said.

"Now that he's gone, I think we need to address the fact that it's day, and it looks like were in the middle of an eclipse." Seara pointed out.

"Oh yeah, we talked to Pheromosa, she said that before, what was behind the clouds wasn't the sun, it was the moon. And it being this dark now, means that the moon is gone, and they have Lunala prisoner." Felix explained.

"What!" Amber gasped.

"That's not good." Seara cringed.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't go to there dimension." Charcoal asked.

"_This is quite the query, without the sun and moon our planet will suffer." _Ella said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Flare responded.

Sorry this chapter is a few days late. I was realy busy recently. But you know what? The next chapter will be the end! Are you excited? If you're hoping for a squeal, which I hope you are, I might have something in the works. I'll see you next week!


	8. Not so different after all

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Not so different after all

"And then Felix was all like waaa-poush!" Flare explained.

"Riveting, Why do you sit around down here talking to me?" Pheromosa asked.

"I just feel kinda bad I guess, You're stuck down here, where it's dark, and lonely.." Flare responded. "Plus, I don't see why, we can't be friends..."

"Realy? Friends? Pleas. I'm a member of Necrozma's army, and we are enemies." Pheromosa huffed.

"You said you were just doing what you were told. I don't know what you're realy like yet so I can't decide if you're bad." Flare explained. "Come on, there's no one here. You can say whatever you want! And only I will know." Pheromosa looked from left to right. "... No one… Okay… I like your bow."

"Thanks! Felix gave it to me." Flare explained.

"Oh yeah? What for?" Pheromosa asked.

"Well, he gave it to me when we went on our first mission. It protects me from poison." Flare said.

"What about the stone around your neck. I've seen them before. I just don't know what they are." Pheromosa explained.

"You've seen a key stone? There supposed to be crazy rare." Flare responded.

"A key stone, that's a strange name." Pheromosa said.

"It's special, if one Pokemon holds the key stone, and the other holds a mega stone, they can use mega evolution." Flare explained.

"So that's how it works. Some of the Pokemon we capered, were intended to be soldiers, but Necrozma decided to release all but the ones who would use mega evolution." Pheromosa responded.

"What! That's terrible." Flare gasped.

"I was never fond of the idea, speaking of, you're friend. He has a mega stone." Pheromosa said.

"He dose?" Flare asked.

"Yes, It's embedded in the skull around his neck. It got stuck." Pheromosa sighed.

"I don't think you guys could use mega evolution any way. Ella says it turns the power of the bond between the two holding the stones into power." Flare explained.

"So that's how it works." Pheromosa gasped.

"By the way, what is Necrozma like any how?" Flare asked.

"He's not what you would imagine realy. He does what what's best for us. I just don't think he's going about it right. If only I could tell him." Pheromosa signed.

"Why don't you?" Flare responded.

"I couldn't, I, I don't know what it is, but. I just can't be near him without freezing up." Pheromosa explained.

"Is he scary?" Flare asked.

"No! He's, he's realy sweet. He realy has a heart of gold, well almost. He use to be friends with Solgaleo and Lunala you know." Pheromosa said.

"What happened?" Flare responded.

"Necrozma became obsessed with becoming stronger. And in order to do that, he had to absorb light. He started draining all the light from dimensions. And the more power he gained, the more power he craved. He became a monster." Pheromosa sighed.

"Why couldn't you stop him?" Flare asked.

"Tell me, what would you do if your dearest friend became so obsessed with something?" Pheromosa responded. Flare looked at her, and flicked her tail. "I don't know…"

"Exactly, Nicrosma's happiness is all I've ever wanted, but now.." Pheromosa said.

"Flare!" her ears shot up. Amber and Felix came running down.

"What's the matter?" Flare asked.

"I think I know what Nicrosma's planning." Amber said.

"He's going to fuse himself with Solgaleo!" Felix added.

"What?" Flare gasped.

"No!" Pheromosa covered her face. "If that happens they'll both be lost forever."

"Fusing two Pokemon not only fuses there body, it eventually fuses there mind." Amber explained.

"We have to do something!" Flare said.

"But we can't get to there dimension." Felix sighed.

"I can help you." Pheromosa said. Felix and Amber looked at each other.

"We can trust her." Flare responded.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Felix asked.

"Key stones, we have hundreds." Pheromosa explained. "I'll fetch you all you knead, with all of you working together with mega evolution you'll be able to defeat the fused Necrozma and Solgaleo, known as dusk main Solgaleo."

"What about Lunala?" Felix asked.

"Necrozma plans to come here and get rid of you all himself this I know, I doubt he won't bring Lunala along to watch." she responded.

"Okay. We'll need eight." Felix said. "We'll have to get a hold of some of the mega stones to."

"Be careful." Flare added.

"I will, you shouldn't wait a moment. As soon as I return Nicrosma will be right behind me." Pheromosa responded.

"Right. We won't lose our shot." Felix decided. He, Flare, and Amber lead her out of the police station and in front of the crowd of town's Pokemon, and the Wigglytuff guild.

"Listen up everyone! We have a plan!" Felix declared.

"Pheromosa has agreed to help us." Flare added. Several Pokemon started to call out in protest. "What!?"

"We can't trust her."

"She's one of them."

"She'll get us killed!"

"Quiet!" Amber yelled at the top of her lungs, and a hush fell over them.

"Please listen. We can trust her." Flare said.

"Allow me." Pheromosa responded stepping up. "I understand your feelings but please understand mine, Nicrosam is a precious friend of mine, and I want him go back to his old self. And if I must be his enemy for that to happen, so be it. This is our only chance to save Solgaleo and Lunala. We have to take it. I'll get the key stones necessary for everyone here who can to use mega evolution. Team Hope will search for any needed mega stones. When I return Necrozma will be coming after me. We must defeat Dusk main Solgaleo to separate Solgaleo and Necrozma. It won't be easy, but with mega evolution and our higher numbers we may have a chance. So, are you going to be a Magikarp, or a Gyarados!"

"Gyarados!" Everyone cheared excitedly.

"She sure knows how to give a speech." Flare said.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes." Flare responded.

"I don't know." Seara sighed.

"I trust Flare's judgment." Felix said taking her paw. "We can trust Pheromosa."

"Okay." Charcoal sighed. "What's the plan?"

"We need to find mega stones, I have one, so dose Alice, your folks, and T.j." Felix said.

"What, I do?" he responded.

"It's in the skull around your neck." Flare explained. T.j blinked looking down at it, the stone was visible throw the eye. "Oh,"

"We need one for, T.j's mom, Charcoal, Mawile, and Garchomp." Felix said.

"Mawile and Garchomp have one." Charcoal responded.

"Good, so we only need to find another Houndoominite, and Charizardite." Felix sighed.

"This is going to be hard." Seara groaned.

"We should look someplace with lots of rocks and heat." Amber said.

"Yeah, I should be able to pick up on them with my aura." Felix responded.

"Good, hopefully that will help us find them fast." Charcoal sighed.

"I just hope this all goes well." Seara added.

Flare stoed leading on her window seal, looking over the town lit by torches and such. She sighed, waving her tail in thought. "Flare?" Felix came in.

"Hey." she responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind." She responded.

"I know how you feel." Felix sighed.

"Never expected all this when we decided to form a team huh?" Flare laphed.

"Not in a million years. But I'm glad. I wouldn't change a second." Felix said.

"Hmm, It's strange isn't it. If I had the chance to go back in time and keep whatever took my memories from happening, I wouldn't do it, if it meant I would never met you." Flare responded.

Felix smiled. "Hey Flare, I was wondering, what do you think of me?"

"Why do you ask?" she flicked her tail.

"Just, out of curiosity." he explained.

"Well, I think you're a great leader." she said.

"Realy?" Felix asked.

"Of course, you what what's best for us, and you take into account everyone's feelings, and you let T.j in without hesitation even tough you two didn't get along back then." Flare explained. "Your a great friend, I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way about you." Felix said.

"Yeah?" Flare responded. "Let's promise then. You and I will always be together, okay?"

"Okay." he smiled. Flare looked back out the window. "She should be back soon, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're going to give 'em everything we've got." Felix responded.

"But will it be enough." Flare sighed.

"Just you watch, it will, one way or another." Felix said. "I promised we would go back to how things use to be. And when they do I'll tell you I told you so."

Flare laphed.

"Felix! Flare!" Alice ran upstairs. "She's back!" The three ran downstairs and outside, Pheromosa had just appeared from a warp hole. "Pheromosa! How'd it go?" Flare asked.

"Great! We'll have some time to prepare before they get here." she responded. "And I have all the key stones."

"Great!, okay, Everyone! If you have a mega stone, pick a partner to hold your key stone, it has to be someone special." Felix announced taking Flare's paw. T.j flicked his tail. "Amber, could you hold my key stone?" Amber blinked, and smiled. "I've got your back."

"Seara, could you be a dear?" Alice asked.

"Any time." she responded. Team Lightning teamed up to hold the keystones for them char, Charcoal's being held by Mimikyu. Cinder held Scorch's, Mawile's held by Gothitelle, and Garchomp's by Wigglytuff. "Okay, is everyone ready!?" Flare called.

"Yeah!"

"And just in time!" Charcoal gasped. A huge warp hole appeared and hundreds of Nihilego appeared from it, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, Guzzlord, and, Necrozma. After them came two cages holding Solgaleo and Lunala. "What's this?" Necrozma said.

"This is the end!" Felix growled.

"We won't let you take over our home!" Flare added.

"How foolish you are to try and stand up to me." he growled.

"My name is Felix! And I am the leader of Team Hope of the Wigglytuff guild. And you'll learn quickly that back down is not in our vocabulary." he responded.

"This ends now! You can't do this to innocent Pokemon." Flare added.

"How precious. And how do you plan on defeating me? The power of friendship. He, how nive. I'll give you the chance to surrender. Perhaps you'll make it out alive." Necrozma said.

"Not happening." Felix growled.

"Necrozma!" Pheromosa ran forward.

"Pheromosa!? How could you betray me!" he gasped.

"I haven't, I'm merely speaking my mind. All this bloodshed has been for nothing, you wanted to get stronger to protect us, but now we're not the ones who need protecting. Sending us all to fight pointless battles. If we could just go home, and leave this dimension be." Pheromosa responded.

"Silence!" Necrozma roared, a bright light came from him, he tore the cage with Solgaleo inside open, and suddenly they both glowed. "I will be the master of all dimensions! Then no one will stand in my path. I'll show you foolish children what happens to those who do."

"Holy.." Seara breathed. Combining Necrosma and Solgaleo ended up well, Solgaleo, but with only his white and gold colors, and his body covered in an armor reminiscent of Necrozma's body. "He's a steel and psychic type everyone keep that in mind!" Amber called.

"You all take care of them, Flare and I will try and rescue Lunala!" Felix added. "Ready! Mega evolve!" With several flashes of white light the eight mega Pokemon changed. "Let's do this! Charge!" Flare yelled holding up her branch. They all ran into battle, Felix and Flare held tight to each other's paws as they weaved throw the battle. "Keep up Flare." Felix said.

"Sorry, you're a lot faster like this." she responded. "I got it." flames formed at her feet and she sped up. "Okay, she's up there." Felix pointed out.

"How are we going to get to her?" Flare asked.

"The Nihilego! We can jump off there heads." Felix gasped.

"Maybe we can take some of them out in the posses." Flare responded. Felix noded. They ran up to one of the low flying Nihilego and Felix jumped up on it. Flare followed closely behind as they made there way up. "Ah!" Just as they got to the cage, the Nihilego Flare was standing on was shot out from under her. Felix grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Okay, let's get rid of these bars." Flare set herself ablaze, weakening the metal. "My tern!" Felix said. He punched the bars breaking them apart, the two ran into the cage. "Lunala! My name's Felix, we're here to save you!" he said. The large bat Pokemon lifted her head. "Felix?"

"Are you hurt?" Flare asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Lunala pulled herself up.

"We're busting you out!" Flare waved her tail.

"We need your help to beat Dusk main Solgaleo." Felix explained.

"What!?" Lunala gasped, she looked out over the battle, everyone was going all out. "This is, when did we get to Seaport!" she gasped.

"Not long, we don't have time to explain everything, we have a plan to beat Dusk main Solgaleo and get Necrozma under control." Felix said.

"What's the plan?" Lunala asked.

"Give it everything we've got." Flare responded.

Lunala nodded. "Here, climb on." She layed out her wing so the pare could ride on her back.

"Oh this is going to be cool." Felix said. He and Flare scaled up her wing and onto her back.

"Hold on tight." Lunala said.

"Whaaaa!" Flare screamed as Lunala berst out of the cage with the two on her back "This is awesome!" Felix laphed.

"Yeah, after you get past that jarring take off." Flare responded.

"Apologies, I've been out for a while." Lunala said.

"Okay! Let's do this ladies and gentlemen!" Felix called.

"Hold on!" Lunala responded.

"Whow! Lunala vanished." Seara gasped.

"Where did they go?" Fin asked.

"No where, it's phantom force!" Amber responded as Lunala reappeared flying past Dusk main Solgaleo and striking him. Felix throwing an aura spear, and Flare a psybeam as she did. "Take that!" Felix growled, "Whow!" he started to lose his balance and fall, Flare grabbed his paws as Lunala took a sharp left to dodge an attack. Flare fell back pulling Felix back down in the process. "Are you two okay?" Lunala asked.

"Yeah." Felix sighed.

"What's with us and having to save each other today?" Flare responded.

"I didn't catch the young lady's name by the way." Lunala said.

"Oh, my name's Flare." she smiled.

"Flare?" Lunala blinked.

"Hey what's that?" Felix asked. "There's something walking up to Dusk main."

"It's Pheromosa!" Flare gasped.

"Necrozma! Please answer me I know you're in there!" she called. Dusk main Solgaleo only growled. "You're my dearest friend, .. no you're more then that, I love you Necrozma please come back to me!"

"Aw." Flare wagged her tail.

"Flare, perhaps you and I can help Solgaleo break free." Lunala said.

"Huh? Me, how?" she responded.

"We know him best." Lunala said.

"What!?" Flare gasped.

"Flare know's Solgaleo?" Felix added.

"Of course you did he practically raised you!" Lunala responded.

"He, I…" Flare had a blank stare.

"How did you end up here anyway? Shouldn't you have been on volcanic mountain with him?" Lunala said.

"Flare has amnesia!" Felix explained.

"AH- what?" Lunala gasped.

"It's a long story but I found her washed up on the beach." Felix said.

"Oh he has some explaining to do." Lunala sighed. "Okay, we'll handle this later. Ready to attack?"

"Ye-yeah." Flare responded.

"Okay." Lunala's eye began to glow, and the moon appeared from behind the clouds, and pink light that shown from it blasted Dusk main Solgaleo, "Get in close!" Felix called,

"Okay!." Lunala responded she flew closer "Aura spear to the face!" Felix called throwing off the attack.

"Okay, try this on for size!" Flare called, spinning her branch as it shot flames, it surrounded dusk main Solgaleo. "Ah! Flare you learned Fire spin!" Felix gasped.

"Whow! Heck yeah!" Flare cheared. Dusk main Solgaleo let out a loud cry and, all the ultra beasts recoiled, the Nihilego running back throw the warp holes. As he began to glow large stones appeared and flew at them. "Lunala look out!" Felix gasped.

"Aahhhh!" The stones knocked Lunala out of the air falling around them.

"Ahh!" Flare could hear Pheromosa's scream as well. The stones fell down around them with the sound of an earthquake filling the air with dust.

Charcoal coughed. "What happened?"

"Look!" Mimikyu gasped.

"Huh?" Charcoal looked up. There was a huge pile of stones. "What was that?" Seara asked running over.

"It was some kind of rock attack, rock slide maybe?" Amber said.

"Head count, is everyone here?" Wigglytuff called. Several Pokemon started to talk. "Where's Felix and Flare!" Alice asked.

"Last I saw they were with Lunala." Ember said.

"I don't see her anywhere ether!" Raze gasped.

"There's no sine of Dusk mane Solgaleo or Pheromosa too." Chatot added. Charcoal walked up to the pile of stones, and picked up a small stone that stuck out from the rest. He gritted his teeth. "No.."

"What is it?" T.j asked. Charcoal held down the stone for him to see.

"It's, Felix's Lucarionite…" Amber said. Alice gasped, covering her mouth with her paws.

"Were they all crushed?" Fin gasped.

"No! I won't let this happen!" Charcoal started pushing up on one of the stones. "You're my brother Felix, I'm not letting you and Flare go out like this! Answer me idiot."

"You're not getting out of this that easily, I know you two are shy but we're having a party and your going whether you like it or not!" Seara said joining him. T.j ran over pushing with his head, Amber, Wigglytuff, and several others joined too. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Whow!" Charcoal gasped.

"Everyone get back!" Wigglytuff called. They all ran out of the way as the stones shifted, Necrozma busted out of the top, Pheromosa on his shoulder. And the stones around the sides were thrown aside as Solgaleo and Lunala stood up. And hugging each other tight by Solgaleo's paws, and under Lunala's wings, were the Lucario and Braixen. "Felix! Flare!" Alice cried she ran over and hugged them, followed by Charcoal, Ember, Raze, Amber, T.j, Seara, Fin, Wigglytuff, Ella and Spark. "You scared me half to death!" Charcoal scolded.

"You were scared? We're the ones who almost died!" Flare responded. Felix laphed.

"We're just so glad you're okay." Alice sighed.

"Sorry to scare you." Felix responded.

"Well," Flare's ears shot up. "Looks like we've won Necrozma." Solgaleo said.

"I suppose. Forgive me… I should have listened to Pheromosa." Necrozma sighed.

"I should have spoken up." she responded. Necrozma looked at her before looking down at the two Pokemon in the center before taking off with the rest of the ultra beasts throw the warp holes. Flare sighed. "It's finally over."

"Not quite." Solgaleo responded. Flare blinked.

Solgaleo and Lunala landed on an island far off the sore of Seaport. "What is this place?" Flare asked as she jumped off Solgaleo's back. "The place this all began, where you were born." Solgaleo responded. Flare looked back at him in surprise.

"There was a village here?" Alice breathed.

"Emphasis on was." Seara added.

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"Many years ago, I lived on the top of this dormant volcano alone. Until one day a group of fire types washed up on the shore. At first I resented them, but over time we grew attached to each other, so the small group decided to stay. It is from these Pokemon that Flare is descended." Solgaleo explained.

"This is, the village of Ash. My ancestors came from here!" Amber gasped. Solgaleo noded. "Some Pokemon did leave, searching for something that could not be found here. I only wish Flare's family had done the same." Flare flicked her ear. "It was when you were thirteen, Necrozma had decided to take over our dimension, so he attacked. The village was destroyed, and you were the only survivor." Felix flinched and looked over at his friend, how simply stoed listening intently. "I was close to your family, You're mother was called Sunlight. She was beautiful, and her fur was full of curls. Since the day she was engaged to your father she wanted nothing more then a child. To hold in her arms, and to watch grow. And watch, fall in love. Your father's name was Blaze, despite being one of the strongest fighters on the island he was shy, and a bit awkward." Solgaleo laughed. "Boy could he spin a tale. After they were gone I took it upon myself to raze you, You were my only companion for three years. Then, Necrozma attacked again, during the fight I tried to protect you, but you fell through a warp hole and were lost who knows where for two years. I never stopped searching for you. Necrozma attacked me just as I found you, so I released you from the pocket dimension you had been trapped in and excepted. But I had no idea where you ended up."

Flare smiled. "I washed up on the beach of Seaport. Where Felix found me." she took a hold of his paw. "He saved me, and he and Alice took me in. We went on so many adverseness and I made so many friends. But the whole time. I had no memory of anything before he rescued me."

"I assumed that would be the case. Pokemon not prepared for inter dimensional travel will lose memory the more time they remain outside of there home world." Solgaleo sighed.

"I shall continue the story from here." Lunala said. Solgaleo noded. About twenty years ago, I lived undisturbed in a cave at the top of the highest mountain known to Pokemon. No one ever made it to the top because I chased them away. But one day, two Lucario managed to find me. You're parents."

"What?" Felix gasped. Lunala nodded. "They made a promise to me to tell everyone that there was nothing at the top of my mountain so I could sleep in peace. However I allowed them to visit as I was intrigued by them. Before I knew we were friends. The one day Dagger came alone, to tell me that he and Aurora had a son, and they wanted me to come and meet him. So one night I flew down to Seaport, but when I arrived all I found was a massacre. You are familiar with the ultra beast called Xurkitree, it was one of them that killed them." Felix flinched. Alice gasped and covered her face. "Out of pure rage I destroyed it, it was then that I found you hidden in a hollow tree with your father's scarf. You looked terrified, so, I set you to sleep. I knew if Necrozma was after me you wouldn't be safe if I took you with me. So I left you on Alice's door step. Aurora had told me so much about her so I knew she would take good care of you."

Felix smiled. "I guess should thank you, if you hadn't showed up when you did I could have joined my parents."

"I only wish I could have been there sooner." Lunala responded.

"I wish my mom and dad were still around, but Flare and I decided a long time ago that if changing the past keeps us apart we wound leave things the way they are." Felix said.

Flare noded. "Everything worked out after all." Solgaleo and Lunala looked at each other and smiled.

Ta-da! That's chapter eight! I said this would be the last chapter and it is, but, as you may have noticed there's a second that I put up just after this. That would be the Epilogue, it's pretty short but I anchorage you to read it. As for what will happen to team Hope after that, I do have a squeal in the works if you'd like to see it. It'll be called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: DNA Disaster! I don't know when I'll start posting it but I'll make an addishon to this story when I do to let you know. Pleas feel free to tell me what you think and if you'd like a squeal. Thanks!


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Dear dairy, March 23rd

Today is the day after the brave Pokemon of the Wigglytuff guild and the town of Seaport defended the world from Necrozma. And well, everything's gone back to normal. Plus some new developments. Unfortunately T.j's relationship with his mother continues to be rocky. But he and Amber are moving in together! And much to our surprise the wandering explorer Fin decided to stick around. He's a full member of the team, Seara is helping him get settled in and it's hilarious to watch her scold him like he's a five year old. Ella and Spark are going to start coming by a lot, Ella plans on helping me hone my psychic skills, as it won't be too long before I become a Delphox. Honestly I'm excited. Felix and I have some work to do on mega evolution as well. We found out his form isn't completely… stable. As for Solgaleo and Lunala, they drop by now and then. And it turns out, the strange dreams Felix and I had were psychic messages from them. Who knew. As for how I'm holding up after finding out about my past. I'm doing fine. Solgaleo was nice enough to find me an old photo of me with my parents. And after hearing it all, I'm starting to remember it, in bits and pieces. Oh and as for why I had a key stone, apparently my folks didn't know what it was, they just gave it to me because I thought it was pretty. Ah I almost forgot! Amber's been doing a lot of research on the old books in her library, and Ella's been teacher her to read ancient languages. And they found out we are like sixth cushions thrice removed or something! There not one hundred percent sure yet but that's still existing.

"Flare! Come on we've got a mission!" Felix called.

"Coming!" she responded.

As for the team, we're pretty high ranked now, and we're realy busy with all the new jobs, but it's always a lot of fun! I have to go now. Until next time!

-Flare XOXO


End file.
